


Third Love

by DMeg714201



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeg714201/pseuds/DMeg714201
Summary: Your first love is precious, you never forget it. It holds a special place in your heart. Your second love is a whirlwind, sweeping you away before you realise. Your third love is the one that matters: your forever. Imprinting robbed Jacob of his second love but he refuses to let it rob hers.





	1. Chapter 1

Lily clenched her jaw as she saw a small group of boys laughing stood at their lockers. It was them, Embry and Quil. They looked different, taller – bigger, but it was them. She walked towards them fiercely, making eye contact with Quil. He swallowed and nudged at Embry, who followed his gaze. A hush fell over the group as she reached them. She did her best to maintain a deadpan expression when she spoke. “Mono?” she asked flatly, biting the inside of her cheek, raising her eyebrow demanding an explanation. They had been so worried about Embry and Jacob, she could not believe that Quil would just cut her out like that.

“Yeah,” one of the other boys said menacingly, stepping in front of Embry and Quil. He towered over her. “Mono,” he repeated in the same tone.

Lily shook her head with a scoff of disbelief. Her face transforming to a scowl as she walked away. She tried to contain her nerves until she made it to the girls toilets. She locked the cubicle behind her, slowly sitting down. She sat with her head between her hands trying to breathe. She felt physically sick. She had just spoken to Sam’s cult – she knew it was silly to be afraid of some boys but that didn’t stop the fear consuming her. She shook her head at herself. Why wasn’t she afraid? It’s not like they’d do anything to her.

Embry and Quil were both missing from their afternoon classes. Lily’s heart sunk. Embry and Jacob had been skipping a lot since joining Sam’s gang but she had hoped Quil wouldn’t get dragged into it. Admittedly, there was a somewhat selfish motive for Lily’s disappointment. The four were to do a class project together but because of their untimely absences Lily and Quil were the only ones to have done any work. It seemed like it was down to her now.

Lily spent the hour working in silence on their project, brewing in her anger. By the time the bell rang, Lily had psyched herself up to confront her project partners. Again.

She drove in silence through La Push towards Quil’s house. It was the closest to hers. As she rounded a bend she spotted something in her rear view mirror: the boys. At the top of a cliff. Without hesitation she pulled over. She slammed the car door before storming over to them. “Hey,” she shouted.

All of the boy’s heads snapped towards her.

“I’m sick of your shit,” she shouted, pointing at her three friends. “We’ve got a fucking project to do and all of a sudden you have mono and decided to skip class? I don’t fucking think so! Get your asses to mine and pull your god damn weight!” Her eyes were fierce– her nostrils flaring slightly as she stared at each of them in turn.

Quil looked taken a back.

Embry immediately adverted his gaze.

Jacob. Jacob was staring at her with as much intensity as she him … but it was different. His eyes were softer, not angry. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. It might as well have been because nothing else mattered. Nothing – not his friends, his family, his likes and dislikes. Just her. He felt weightless as his stomach exploded in butterflies. Excitement and happiness flooded him. His happiness turned to nervousness when he that he had been silently staring at her for too long. He tried to compose himself, he didn’t want to come across creepy.

“Okay,” he said emotionlessly. His voice sounded strained, his mouth was dry.

“Okay?” Quil and Embry echoed, their eyes snapping to him. All of the boys were staring at him, even Sam. Sam’s gaze was different – calculating.

Jacob nodded, moving towards Lily. “Now?” she asked quietly, shocked. She didn’t know what she had expected but this wasn’t it.

“Yeah,” he responded, “unless you didn’t want to?”

She took a deep stuttered breath. “Now’s fine,” she said trying to regain her composure. Her eyes were wide, she felt vulnerable. Jacob hadn’t stopped staring at her eyes. It was uncomfortable.

“Great,” he breathed. “Can we grab a lift?” he asked without breaking eye contact. His friends were still staring at him confused, exchanging questioning glances between each other.

Lily nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. Jacob stepped forward. Embry and Quil followed slowly, shooting Sam a weary look. Sam gave them a short nod – almost giving them permission to go.

When they got into her truck, she fumbled with her keys. Jacob’s eyes were still on her from the passenger seat. “Stop it,” she requested quietly.

“Stop what?” he asked.

“Staring at me,” she said, feeling foolish. He probably wasn’t even staring, you’re just being silly, she thought to herself.

“Okay,” he said, although he didn’t stop immediately. When he tore his eyes off her he stared straight at the road, deep in thought.

Embry and Quil sat in the back seats, silently communicating to one another.

Did he? Quil asked, wide eyes.

Embry shoot his head immediately. Imprinting is rare, he thought reassuringly to himself, but he was unconvinced. He glanced at Jacob in in the front seat, searching for clues.

Jacob sat thinking of a thousand ways to tell Lily. A thousand excuses to spend time with her before he told her. A thousand things to talk to her about. They had been sort of friends before, spending time together in class but rarely outside. She was nice, friendly, chatty.

When they pulled up at her house, he got out. Quil and Embry silently followed. They waited patiently as she unlocked the door. She dropped her bag by the sofa as she walked towards the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink?” she asked.

The boys all shook their heads.

She grabbed a glass of water before sitting on the sofa with the boys. She pulled a book from her bag. “So, me and Quil decided to do the story of the Third Wife.”

Jacob’s eyes went wide and Embry shot Quil a furious look. Quil’s face transformed into a strained smile. He hadn’t known then, he reasoned to himself – not that the boys would care. He knew he was in for an earful later.

“We got a recording of Quil’s grandfather telling the story and we traced the story back to its origins but we need to analyse what it means…”

The boys all stared at her silently.

She took their silence as a signal to continue. “So maybe we could separate so one of us analyses the symbolism of the wolfs, another doing the cold one, another doing the third wife, and then we could collate it into one,” she said biting her lip.

The boys nodded, murmuring that it “sounds good.”

“Then we could compare to other myths and legends with a common moral,” she added. She was met with more silent nods. She sighed exacerbated, “I really need your guys input.”

Jacob felt a pull of sympathy at her stress. “I’ll analyse the wolfs,” Jacob stated. “Embry can do the cold one and Quil the third wife.”

Lily looked a bit taken aback. “Great, I guess I’ll just help…?” They all nodded.

After almost two hours of brain storming there was a knock at the door. Lily got up to answer it. When she opened the door she stumbled backwards as she was grabbed into a hug and pulled up by her waist so she was towering over a boy. She beamed down at him, giving him a peck on the lips.

Jacob’s world stopped and came crashing down. He remembered. They didn’t hang out a lot after school because Lily spent a lot of time in Forks … with her boyfriend.

“Put me down,” she whispered, smiling at him. She swept her brown hair out of her face as she turned to the boys. “Zack, this is Quil, Embry and Jacob,” she said, pointing to each boy in turn. “Guys, this is Zack,” she gestured to him. “I thought you had football practice today,” she whispered, turning back to him.

“It was cancelled,” he replied, “thought I’d surprise you … is that okay?” His tone was almost accusing as he reached out placing his hand on her wrists.

Lily looked a bit taken aback by his tone but shrugged it off quickly with a smile. “Of course. We were just working on a project.” She turned to the boys, swallowing slightly. “Do you guys mind if we finish this tomorrow?” she asked.

Jacob felt his heart sink. He didn’t want to deny her – of anything … but he didn’t want to leave her either – especially not alone with him. He swallowed the jealous feeling and nodded, “yeah … no problem,” he said. He stood up slowly.

“Fuck,” Zack exclaimed. “You’re huge!” he moved his hands from Lily’s wrists so that his arm was resting around her shoulder’s possessively. “How tall are you?” he asked.

“Six seven,” Jacob responded emotionlessly. Quil and Embry stood too.

“Wow,” Zack said, blinking away in shock. “I’ve never felt so short” he snickered, “is this how you always feel?” he joked with Lily.

She smiled sadly, clearly not enjoying the joke. Jacob felt his heart crumble. He didn’t want her to be the butt of any joke.

“I dunno, I think she’s perfect,” Jacob gushed boldly, looking past Zack directly at Lily who flushed red immediately.

Zack’s jaw locked for a second. He turned to look at Lily and then back at Jacob. “Yeah I’m pretty lucky,” he said before he pulled her into a forceful kiss. It was a rather short kiss. Zack turned back to look directly at Jacob. It was clearly a display of dominance – possession rather.

Lily murmured an apology, looking at the ground. She opened the door as the three boys moved towards it. Jacob was the last to leave. “Thank you,” she whispered to him making eye contact.

“What for?” he asked.

Everything, Lily thought. Her blush deepened. “The project,” she recovered. “I didn’t think I’d get any help” she admitted, with a small smile.

Jacob smiled slightly back at her. “See you tomorrow,” he said quietly.

She nodded, smiling happily as she closed the door behind him.

Jacob turned to Embry and Quil who were giving him a strange look. “Spill,” they said in unison. Jacob exhaled harshly with a small secretive smile before nodding towards the nearby woods. Together the three jogged towards them. Once inside the cover of the woods, the boys phased.

Jacob focused on one thing as he phased – the first thing his brothers would see when they phased too. The moment their eyes met. The weightlessness he felt in that moment as all ties to this world disappeared and he floated before being anchored to her. She became everything to him, his only loyalty. He was hers. She was his imprint.

_I knew it!_ Quil shouted in his mind.

Embry shook his giant head,_ what are you going to do? She has a boyfriend._

Quil shot him a glare. _And Claire’s five. He’s going to wait, obviously._

Jacob thought about it for a moment. Did he want to be like Quil? Running around trying to please someone he was tied to? Putting his life on hold until she was ready?

_Hey!_ Quil protested.

If she ever was ready, of course. Jacob thought of Bella, a contrasting difference from Lily in every way: Bella was a friend, Lily was practically a stranger. Bella was pale and cold, Lily was rusted and warm. Bella was single, Lily was taken. That’s where it stopped – Jacob realised he didn’t know enough about Lily to keep making comparisons. He did know that the imprint is what made him like her. Without it he would still want Bella – Bella, who needed him.

_He could fight it_, he thought.

_It’ll hurt,_ a new voice said – Sam. _To resist will be nearly impossible, every instinct will tell you to go to her. It’ll hurt to pretend to love Bella_.

_How would you know?_ Jacob snapped, not wanting to be lectured about imprinting.

_Do you think I didn’t try?_ Sam snarled. _I tried to love Leah, I tried to make it work. It hurt. It physically hurt._

_I can handle it._ Jacob said stubbornly. Sam’s words of wisdom pushed him further towards his decision to resist.

_Not just you,_ Sam warned. _She’ll hurt too._

Jacob paused. He didn’t want to hurt her but was he really hurting her? Robbing her of her free will? Pulling her into this life? He never wanted this for himself, not for anyone. He couldn’t bring her into this – he wouldn’t.

_Are we not seeing her tomorrow?_ Embry asked, not wanting to sound stupid. Quil echoed his question.

Jacob hesitated. They had to do the project. They couldn’t let her down. It was just a few hours…that couldn’t hurt. He convinced himself.

That night Jared and Embry were on patrol. They spent the night politely ignoring Jacob’s thoughts as he lay in the woods, staring at her house. How he was going to fight the imprint was a mystery to them, especially as he wouldn’t leave her alone.

Jacob ignored their pointed comments, unable to shake the restless feeling. He stared at the house, watching the front bedroom window where he could hear hushed giggling and gentle moaning throughout the evening. At about ten the lights flickered on downstairs and the front door opened. Zack stood in the doorway for a moment looking back into the house. He was blocking Jacob’s view but Jacob knew it was Lily in the doorway. Zack stepped forward and gave her one last deep kiss before he got in his car and drove home.

Finally, Jacob was able to settle as his restlessness dissolved.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jacob paced outside her locker. When she arrived with her friend, they both tilted their heads and pulled an odd face. Her friend lightly touched her arm and said goodbye leaving Lily and Jacob alone. “Hey,” Lily smiled.

Jacob smiled back. “Hey.”

He scooted over, out of the way of her locker as she unlocked it to put her bags in. “You okay?” she asked, still grinning.

Her smile was infectious, the more she smiled the more he did. “Just wanted to know where and when we’re meeting today.”

Her mouth opened slightly in shock that he remembered. “I can do straight after school?”

Jacob’s grin flattered, “I have uh – work, until eight” he said.

“Oh cool, where do you work?” she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

He did his best to control his breath but he was sure he made an audible gasp. She didn’t acknowledge it, thankfully. “Uh, just for the reservation,” he said with a strained smile, suggesting he couldn’t talk about it.

She nodded approvingly. “How about lunch then?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded with a grin. “Do you mind if we sit with the pack?” he asked nervously.

A mischievous grin took over her face. “Pack, huh?” she asked with raised eyebrows. Jacob’s eyes widened as he realised what he had said. “Knew it was a cult,” she teased with a twinkle in her eye. She chuckled lightly as she turned away from him, “see you at lunch.”

Jacob spent his morning with a spring in his step, unable to focus on his school work – just counting down the minutes until lunch.

When the bell rang for lunch he practically ran to the packs table. He was the first to arrive but slowly everyone arrived. Kim, Jared, Embry and Quil all sat whispering about Lily. Embry and Quil explaining that she seemed nice but they don’t really know them. Kim was enthusiastic about having another girl to talk to. It’s not that she had to sit with the boys all the time but Jared couldn’t sit with her friends – pack rules.

After fifteen minutes Jacob began to worry that she wouldn’t show but then she came through the cafeteria door. “Lily!” Jacob hollered.

Lily blushed as people turned to look at her but put her head down as she walked to his table. She could feel everyone’s gaze on her. The pack didn’t invite anyone to sit with them. Ever.

Jacob stood up as she neared and put a warm hand on the small of her back. Jacob went weightless again, floating for a moment before he was anchored back to Earth – back to her. He blinked for asecond, frozen in place. Then he realised, this was the first time they’d touched.

The warmth of Jacob’s hand on the small of her back spread through Lily’s body to all of her extremities. It felt like she was bathing in sunshine and she instantly relaxed. There was a flow of electricity pulsing through their bodies, not as intense as when they made eye contact but it was there – like a pleasant hum. “Fuck you’re hot,” she said absently, shaking her head as she moved slightly under Jacob’s touched. He grinned cheekily as she blushed deeply. Adorable, he thought. “I meant temperature,” she added in a nervous haste.

“Sure, sure” he winked. Jacob chuckled lowly. “I know,” he smiled down at her reassuringly. She met his gaze and the magnetising current of electricity surged through them, desperately trying to bring them together. Lily’s blush deepened and she tucked some hair behind her ears. “Guys this is Lily,” Jacob said, smiling down at her with adoration. “This is Jared and Kim,” he pointing at the couple. “Hey,” she said quietly, forcing herself to look away from Jacob and towards the table. Jacob felt a dull ache in his chest when she looked away. He knew the longing would only be satisfied when he met her eyes again. She avoided making a lot of eye contact, still flushed from her exchange with Jacob.

“I know you!” Kim declared, looking at Lily deeply, biting her lip as she racked her brain trying to place the girl.

Lily looked at her with a strained smile as she too searched her memory. Quickly a look of realisation over came her. “We’re have European History together!” Lily said with an excited nod as her and Jacob sat down. “Right?”

“Yes!” Kim smiled, “how did you find the test last week?”

Lily shrugged, “it was okay.”

“Wait, how are you in the same classes? You’re a sophomore?” Embry asked.

Lily smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. In doing so she moved her hair. Quil’s eyes went wide as he bit his lip. Underneath her hair at the side of her neck was a deep purple hickey. Quil paled as he looked at Jacob, glad that Jacob was only staring at Lily and from his seat couldn’t see the mark. “I take a lot of senior classes,” Lily said, biting her up as she fidgeted in her seat. She hated being the focus of attention.

“Jake” Quil urgently. “I need your help.” His hands were shaking lightly with nerves.

Jacob gave him a dirty dismissive look as if to say ‘you don’t need shit’. “Jake.” Quil said. “Hallway, now.” Jacob looked at him unsure before noting his friends shaking hands. It wasn’t the violent shakes Jacob was used to seeing. He looked up at Quil confused. Why was he shaking?

“Be right back,” Jacob said slowly.

Lily turned to look at him directly, giving him a small smile. He got a full look at the mark then. His blood boiled. He had marked her. Zack had marked her. Jacob felt the anger begin to consume him and he understood – he understood why Quil wanted him out of the cafeteria. He understood Quil’s random shaking. He stormed out with Quil, trying to contain his shaking. They didn’t stop at the hallway, the building or even the parking lot. They didn’t even stop at the treeline. Jacob phased, Quil close behind him, and they ran as Jacob blew off steam.

_Possessive. Obsessive._ Jacob couldn’t help but curse at Zack. How dare he rub her in his face? She wasn’t his to mark. She was Jacob’s – _Mine._

_Jake,_ Quil said._ You need to calm down._

Jacob snarled at him, baring his teeth.

_You said you were fighting it_. Sam’s voice said smugly. _I told you it was hard, and Emily didn’t even have a boyfriend when I resisted._

Jacob’s anger bubbled and burst as he realised what his alpha was saying was right. He calmed himself, thinking of Lily’s happy mood this morning. The mark popped back into his head and he realised why she was probably in such a good mood. The rage consumed him again.

_You need to get to know her._ Quil said urgently, trying to change Jacob’s focus.

Jacob snarled and a strangled scoff escaped his throat.

_It’ll fulfil the bond. It doesn’t have to be romantic, could just be friends. If you split your time with her and Bella you could make it work._

Conflict stewed inside Jacob and he asked himself if he wanted to get to know her. It couldn’t hurt he reasoned…yet he couldn’t shake the nagging sensation in his gut. He’d promised Bella he wouldn’t leave it.

_Getting to know Lily wouldn’t mean leaving Bella,_ Sam said confused by the younger boys logic.

Jacob considered this for a moment. He knew Sam was right. An overwhelming sense of vulnerability overcame him. He quietly considered if he could see Lily daily with marks on her neck from someone else, suspecting the answer was no.

_You can_. Sam said.

Jacob wanted to tell him to butt out.

_You will accept the imprint._ Sam commanded, using his alpha voice. _Whether platonically or romantically, she will join the pack._

Jacob’s jaw clenched. He had to obey… but he didn’t have to like it.

_Go back to school._ Sam commanded, _both of you._

Meanwhile, Lily sat at the lunch table being quizzed by the remaining members of the pack. “How many senior classes do you take?” Jared asked as Jacob and Quil left, trying to bring her attention away from the two. Lily looked at him briefly before turning back to Jacob and Quil’s retreating backs and back to him.

She was slightly disoriented, “…uh…six, I think. Is he okay?”

Embry bounced into the conversation. “Yeah, Quil’s having girl problems,” he lied smoothly. “Hey, maybe you can help!” He beamed, “Quil’s in love with a girl, but he she has a boyfriend.”

Lily shrugged, “he just has to get over it.”

“Really?” Kim asked, thoughtfully. “He’s really in love with her, its not just a crush.”

Lily looked at her quickly before looking at the group, “she’s happy with the boyfriend?” she asked.

Jared took a sharp breath and weighed the question in his head. “Think so … but she’d be happier with him.”

Lily shrugged nocturnally. “That’s not up to him. He should leave it.”

The pack collectively pulled faces of disappointment and disagreement – unimpressed with the dismissive nature of her answer. It was something Jacob would say.

“Anyway, since the other two have fucked off maybe these guys can help with our project.” Embry grinned. “It’s about the Third Wife,” he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The next ten minutes was spent trying to explain to Embry that the cold ones cannot represent the embodiment of evil and that he needed to be more specific. Lily was pleading with him to understand it could represent the parasitic nature of white colonialists, but it could not be the literal devil when Jacob and Quil returned.

“Same thing,” Jared said only half joking.

Jacob walked back into the cafeteria as the bell went for the end of lunch. Lily was standing up with her bag in her hand as she slung it over her shoulder. Jacob came up behind her. “Hey sorry about that, do you want me to come by after school to work on the project?” he asked, placing a hand on the small of her back again. Once again there was an electronic magnetism holding him there.  
She smiled up at him, “I thought you had work?”

Jacob shot Quil a quick look. He nodded at him. “Quil can cover me.”

Lily gave Quil an odd look. “It’s your project too?” she said with a slight laugh. “It’s fine, tomorrow?” she asked.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday” Jacob said dumbly.

“Yeah” she said.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ve got a friend coming over from Forks.”

“Okay, Monday then?”

His face fell at the thought of not seeing her until Monday. “Saturday’s fine, I can make it work.”

Lily’s face lit up, “great, meet at First beach at twelve?” she asked. He nodded. She pointed at Embry and Quil, raising an eyebrow to ask them. They nodded too. “Great! See you then,” she said as she walked out of the cafeteria to class.

Jacob’s patrol went painfully slow. Once it finished, he resumed his spot outside Lily’s house to watch over her. He had noticed on his patrol that her mother had left with bags for the weekend. She was alone. He wasn’t sure how long he would stay for but he couldn’t stand the thought of going home and doing nothing but think of her. Worry about her. He lay in the grass. His ears twitching at the sound of a car engine. It was Zack’s. When he got out of the car, the front door flung open and Lily ran at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed passionately, he walked straight towards the house, not breaking the kiss. He held her up by her bum and as they passed the front door, he swung it shut behind them.

That’s when Jacob went home. He couldn’t stay for this. When he got home he rang Bella, asking about her plans for tomorrow. They agreed to hang out at Sam’s and Emily’s. They were meeting at eleven.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob sat with Emily and Bella, making awkward jokes about being wolf girl and vamp girl when Embry came crashing through the door. “What the fuck man?!” Embry roared, already shaking.

Quil was quick behind him. His face was stony and his eyes angry, although unlike his packmate he was in control of his emotions.

“You were meant to meet us two hours ago?!” Embry continued.

Emily rose to her feet quickly, moving backwards away from Embry and Jacob. She reached out and gently grasped Bella’s arm, pulling the girl away from the boys. “Outside,” Emily ordered her weak voice wavering with fear. Flashes of Sam phases replay in her mind.

Jacob shrugged, only fuelling Embry’s anger. They ignored Emily.

“Outside!” Sam roared, using his alpha command. The wolves obliged, shaking furiously as they moved outside – not once breaking eye contact with one another. Once outside they phased and began rough housing. Everyone appeared at the backdoor, watching the brawl unfold.

_You need to apologise. _Embry snarled.

_Why?_ Jacob demanded. _I told her I was meeting friends. _

_And then you told her you’d meet us, dickhead._ Embry snapped back.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he nipped at Embry. _If you care so much, why don’t you imprint on her?_ He snarled.

Embry snapped at Jacob’s ear. _I’d kill for a chance to imprint. To be as happy as Sam or Jared – hell even Quil! And you’re throwing it away!_

Jacob felt guilty. Imprinting was rare. Jacob knew he was luck – to have someone to love him unconditionally. In that moment, Embry got a good swipe in. Jacob let out a slight cry of pain.

“Jake?” Bella said softly from the side lines, worry and concern dripping from her voice. Quil put a firm hand on her shoulder keeping her a safe distance away.

The boys phased back and Jacob embraced Embry. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to his friend. The claw marks on his shoulder already fading before he could get dressed.

“I’m not the one you need to apologise to,” he responded.

Jacob spent the day trying to put Lily out of his mind and enjoying the day with Bella. He caught her clumsy falls several time, something he used to find endearing but it was now annoying – like he was babysitting a toddler. He caught himself replacing the image of Bella tucking hair behind her ears with images of Lily doing the same. He scolded himself mentally for making the comparison.

Without hesitation, once Bella left, he drove to Lily’s and knocked on the door. There was some hushed giggling but after a few moment the front door opened. Lily stood there dressed in an oversized t-shirt that reached her mid thigh. Her hair was a mess – bed head, Jacob thought. He briefly closed his eyes making the mistake to breath in her scent. She smelt like sweat and something else…something Jacob couldn’t place…something electric that made his stomach drop – sex. She smelt like sex.

“Uh, hi Jacob,” she said breathlessly. Her hand flew to her hair as she tucked it behind her ear.

“I just wanted to apologise for today,” he said with a sad awkward smile.

She nodded, still breathless. “No worries. You said you had to meet your friend.”

Jacob nodded, standing there awkward. “Still sorry,” he muttered with a sad guilty smile. He couldn’t bring himself to walk away. Not when he knew what they were doing, not when he could prevent it.

Zack appeared in the door way shirtless. “Hey Jacob,” he grinned, tensing his shoulders, flexing his pecks before grabbing Lily round the waist. “You alright?” he nodded.

Jacob nodded, “great,” he said flatly, his smile instantly fading.

Zack nodded, “you coming back to bed?” he whispered against Lily’s neck, planting a lingering kiss as he did. She shot Zack a dirty look, telling him he was being rude. Zack continued to plant kisses on her neck, ignoring her disapproving gaze. Lily looked back at Jacob giving him a small apologetic smile.

“Talk tomorrow?” she asked quietly. Jacob’s heart lifted and he nodded.

When she closed the door, he stood there for a moment smiling to himself before he realised, she didn’t have his number.


	4. Chapter 4

The pack carried supplies from Sam’s truck to the beach. They’d claimed a spot by the cliff wall where they’d set up a portable barbeque, making the most of the sunshine. The pack were sat together, laughing and joking when Jacob arrived with Bella. “Leach lovers here,” Paul said as he set up some chairs, not looking up. Jared let out an unimpressed huff as he passed Kim a drink. The remainder of the pack rolled their eyes at the hostility towards Bella – she wasn’t _that_ bad.

Jacob and Bella walked up to the pit, he was helping her over the uneven terrain. They awkwardly sat together, chatting privately as the others laughed loudly. Embry’s voice cut through the conversation. “Hey Lily,” he shouted standing up, waving his hands wildly.

Jacob’s head snapped round towards the girl walking alone down the beach. Mindlessly he stood up as he stared at her. Her legs seemed endless in her shorts. Her face lit up and broke into a grin as she walked towards them. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Hey,” she said, tucking her hands into her pockets awkwardly. She stood at the edge of the circle they had formed.

“Come sit,” Kim said from next to Jared. They shuffled over so there was enough space for her.

She awkwardly shuffled, on the spot. “No, I don’t want to intrude,” she said.

“Nonsense,” Emily said cheerily. “I’m Emily! This is my fiancé, Sam,” she said with a small gesture towards the stern looking one.

He smiled warmly. Bella looked at Jacob shocked. She had never seen him smile before.

“Nice to meet you,” he said with a small nod. “Heard a lot about you.” There was a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily looked nervous. “All good I hope,” she said, chuckling anxiously.

Sam nodded. “Lets introduce you to the rest of the pack” he said with a smile.

Lily’s face fell into a desperate laugh. “You have to stop saying that if you don’t want people thinking you’re a cult,” she said, blushing immediately as she regretted her decision to speak.

Quil barked in laughter. Sam shot her a look. “I’m glad someone said it,” Quil chortled. It put Lily at ease, made them seem normal – less intimidating. 

“This is Paul,” Sam said pointing to the stony face boy. Paul nodded at Lily. His expression remained stony but his eyes were warm and gentle. Sam smiled, nodding to indicate he was done. “That’s the … - that’s us…You know everyone else right?” he asked, his brows furrowed as he looked around the circle.

Lily nodded and smiled at the circle. As her gaze reached Jacob she hesitated slightly before turning to Bella. Her face lit up. “Hey, I don’t know you.” She said with a wide smile and a mock accusing finger.

“This is Bella,” Jacob said.

Lily turned her head back to Jacob. “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Jacob.” She said with a kind smile.

There were chimes from the pack of oo’s from the pack as Paul muttered. “He doesn’t shut up about her.”

“I’m not his girlfriend,” Bella said, only slightly annoyed. Jacob’s face was lightly flushed as he remembered a similar conversation several weeks ago in his garage when she met Embry and Quil.

“Oh, sorry I just assumed…sorry,” Lily said, sensing it was a sore topic. An uncomfortable silence took over the group. Lily shuffled slightly. “I should probably go,” she said, looking desperately at the beach trying to escape.

“Stay,” Quil said with a pleading tone.

Lily hesitated. “No, no. I should go,” she said politely. “Got work to do,” she smiled weakly at her excuse. He hand went to her shoulder, gripping the strap of her bag.

“Wait,” Jacob said as he moved towards her. Everyone focused on him, the pack, Bella – Lily. “You wanted to talk,” he paused as she stared at him confused. “…About the project?”

Lily’s mouth opened and closed several times. “It can wait, you’re hanging out with your friends,” she said with a smile, looking up at him.

“At least let me walk with you for a bit,” he said. She nodded hesitantly.

Bella remained sat on the log, her brows furrowed.

“What’s going on?” Jacob heard Bella ask the pack quietly.

“Nothing,” Paul snapped harshly. Jacob frowned at him but couldn’t say anything. He was too far away – it would be suspicious to Lily if he turned around now.

The two walked in silence for a bit until out of earshot of the pack. “I’m sorry about them,” Jacob said.

“Why?” Lily said with a confused smile.

Jacob put a hand on the back of his neck. “They’re just a lot,” he admitted.

She shook her head nicely, “they’re nice enough.” A comfortable silence bridged the lull in conversation.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jacob asked, his eyes wide.

Lily gave him a sheepish grin. “Uh…I don’t know,” she replied. “I just wanted to talk to you,” she admitted.

Jacob stopped in place. “You – you just wanted to talk to me?” he said shocked, a soft smile taking over his face.

Lily paused to face him. She shrugged slightly.

“If you want,” he said smiling happily to himself, “we can talk tonight?” he asked hopefully.

Lily nervously fiddled with her hair. “That would be nice,” she admitted.

“Do you have your phone?” he asked, moving closer to her. She nodded, passing it to him. He took it and typed his number in before handing it back to her.

She looked down at it. “Huh,” she said with a smile.

“What?” Jacob asked, his heart stammering.

“Jake?” she smiled. His heart skipped a beat and butterflies exploded in his stomach. Jake. It sounded so perfect coming from her. “I’ll talk to you tonight,” she hesitated, “Jake.”

Jacob smiled widely at her as she climbed into her truck. He gave her an enthusiastic wave as she pulled away. She smiled to herself her hand automatically flying to touch her hair behind her ear. He stayed rooted in place for a moment as he savoured the exchange, before he jogged back to his circle. When he returned everyone except Bella was chatting loudly. He returned to his seat next to Bella smiling softly at her as he sat. She looked up at him with a gentle sad smile. “Who was she?” she asked.

“Just a girl from school,” Jacob said. “We have some classes together.”

“So, she’s an outsider, too?” Bella asked.

Jacob pulled a face. Lily wasn’t an outsider but she wasn’t in the know…It was complicated. “I guess,” he said with a strained shrug.

“She seems nice,” Bella said softly.

“She is.”

“Sam likes her,” Bella said nervously. Jacob realised what was bothering Bella – Sam was not overly warm to anyone but he had been perfectly pleasant to Lily. Bella constantly worried about her being welcome on the res. This had not helped. “I thought you weren’t allowed anything to do with anyone outside the pack?” Bella asked after a drawn out pause.

“School’s different,” Jacob said flatly. He didn’t need her to whine about him ignoring her again. It had been for her own good. He didn’t need her to ask questions. He didn’t need to explain imprinting – not now. Not before he tells Lily.Thankfully, Bella dropped the conversation.

The rest of the day passed in a haze for Jacob as he eagerly anticipated tonight.

Lily shut her bedroom door before she sat down on her bed, nervously biting her lip as she pressed call. It rang once before he answered.

“Hello?” Jacob said.

Lily smiled, “hi Jake.” She paused slightly. “It’s Lily by the way.”

She could hear his smile. “I know,” he said softly, as if he hasn’t been pacing his bedroom nervously just moments before. “How was your day?”

“Good,” she said. “How was yours?”

“Better now,” he smiled. Lily blushed, unable to tell if he was flirting. “What did you do?” he asked.

“Not a lot…Homework mostly…how was your barbeque?”

“Good,” Jacob said absently. “Paul kept fighting with everyone so me and Bella left early. The pack can be a bit overwhelming.”

“The pack,” Lily teased, “why do you call yourselves that?”

Jacob hesitated, “I don’t know…just caught on I guess.” he lied.

Lily could hear the strained tone of his voice. She frowned at it but didn’t pursue the topic. There was a slight pause. “How do you all meet?”

“We work together, they’re like family,” he said with a finality in his tone. “Do you mind if we don’t talk about the pack?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck roughly. Talking about the pack was dangerous – he could mess up. That’s why they didn’t mix with outsiders. Mistakes happen.

“Sure,” Lily said with a light tone. “How about Bella?”

“What about her?”

“How do you know her? She’s not from the res,” Lily said. Jacob could have sworn he could detect jealously in her voice.

“Family friend.”

“Family friend?” she asked.

“Yeah?” Jacob asked.

“Family as in family or family as in …the cult?” she said, a joking smile at the end.

Jacob smiled, “family. We used to play with each other as kids.” Lily nodded to herself. “Her boyfriend just left her, she’s having a hard time.” He said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lily whispered.

“It’s okay, she’s getting better,” he said.

There was some silence. “Bella Swan,” Lily said, “that’s her, right? Her dad’s Chief of Police in Forks?”

“That’s the one.” Silence fell again, “we’ve been building motorcycles together.” Jacob blurted out.

“You’re building a motorbike?” Lily repeated, her eyes wide with awe. “Impressive! Do you do that a lot?”

“Never done a bike before,” Jacob said. “I built my rabbit though.”

“Your car?” Lily asked.

“Yeah.”

“Wow!” Lily blinked. “That’s so cool! I wish I was good at something like that,” Lily admitted.

“I can teach you,” Jacob said eagerly.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” she said, shaking her head lightly.

“I insist.” There was a pause.

Lily smiled to herself at his sweetness. “Thank you” she whispered.

“No worries,” Jacob grinned. “Maybe you could help me with some school work, in return.”

“You don’t need help,” she said softly, “you’re clever.”

“I don’t know about that,” he laughed.

“You just miss a lot,” she reassured him.

“True,” he agreed. “Still, seems like a fair trade! You help me catch up and I’ll teach you about cars,” he smiled.

She smiled back at him down the phone. “Sounds like a plan,” she agreed.

“So, no Zack today?” he asked.

She smiled at the jealousy in his tone, biting her lip slightly before she replied. “He had a game today.” She paused. “I’m sorry about yesterday, by the way,” she said.

“What?”

“He’s a bit intimidated by you,” Lily admitted, “it’s sort of cute actually. But he gets really possessive – so yeah, sorry if he made you uncomfortable.”

Jacob frowned, unsure whether to be pleased that he intimidated Zack or annoyed that Lily found Zack’s insecurity endearing. “No worries,” he shrugged.

Another hushed silence overcame them. “I should probably go,” Lily said reluctantly, chewing on her lip. She half hoped for an objection but none came.

“Did you want to meet tomorrow?” he asked. “For the project,” he clarified.

“Yeah” she said. “When’s good for you?”

“Anytime.”

“Straight after school?” she asked.

“Yeah” he paused, “do you mind if we worked at mine?”

“Yeah can do. Gonna need directions though. Never been to yours before,” she reminded him with a laugh. The res wasn’t huge but it was big enough. 

“Or I could give you a ride?” Jacob offered.

“Oh no, you don’t have to,” Lily said.

“I insist.”

“I have to drive to school anyway.”

“I’ll pick you up in the morning,” he countered. “You’re on my way to school anyway.”

“But then you have to drive past to get to yours,” she countered.

“Please?” he asked quietly. Lily could see his warm brown eyes widen like a pleading puppy dogs. The thought alone was enough to make her heart soften.

Lily paused, biting her lip again as she tried to create an excuse for him not to. “Okay,” she whispered.

“Okay,” Jacob said, biting his lip to conceal his beaming smile.

“Good night Jake,” she said softly.

“Good night, Lils,” he responded.

A wide smile took over her face. “Lils?” she teased.

Jacob flushed red, suddenly thankful that they were talking on the phone and not in person. “Sorry – uh, I don’t know why I – uh, do you not like it?”

Lily smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she enjoyed making the smooth talking Jacob Black squirm. “I love it,” she said, her voice soft as she smiled to herself. “No one calls me that,” she mused. “Good night Jake,” she repeated.

“Good night, Lils – Lily,” he stumbled, trying to correct himself.

“Lils,” she corrected him, smiling widely to herself.

“Good night Lils,” he said softly as he smiled at the nickname he just gave her.

Jacob smiled as he hung up his phone and walked outside, into the forest where he burst into his wolf form. Happiness radiated off him.

_Someone’s happy._ Paul commented.

_How’s Lily?_ Jared asked suggestively.

_Great, _Jacob thought to himself. She was just great.

_Boyfriend doesn’t seem to be an issue anymore._ Paul observed.

_They broke up?_ Jared asked excitedly, could practically hear the bounce in his step at the prospect.

_No. _Jacob’s mood immediately began to sour as he remembered Zack.

_Oh, _Jared said stopping in his tracks. _Still trying the friend thing?_

Jacob shot him a murderous thought. _Yes. _

_Oh – no – I didn’t mean it won’t work – it probably will. _Jared stumbled, _I just meant I couldn’t imagine not trying for more._ There was a brief pause as Jared waited for Jacob to respond. When he didn’t, Jared’s thoughts floated to Kim. _I just knew I would never date again, _he said as he relived the moment he imprinted.

Kim had been sat next to him in class all year, she’d confessed to him that she’d swapped assigned seats with her friend to be closer to him. It was one of his first days back at school since he changed. Sam had told him about imprinting and about loosing control. He was terrified of loosing it. He spent the whole day looking down, staring at his desk – the floor – his shoes. He didn’t look at anyone, he didn’t listen to anyone. Then something overcame him, an urge – he just dropped his pen. Like a moron, he commented fondly. No idea why he did it until he reached down to get it as Kim did too. She passed it to him, smiling gently as he looked her in the eye. It took his breath away, literally winding him. He felt weightless and floated until a millisecond later when he was anchored to her. His face transformed as his jaw slacked, his eyes widened and softened. A smile graced his features. She blushed, and he knew. He just knew.

_Jared, _Jacob said softly, snapping the other boy back from his memory. _Do you think you would have wanted Kim without the imprint?_

Jared hesitated. _Without the imprint I wouldn’t have noticed her. We can’t mingle until we control ourselves properly, _he reasoned. _That could have taken years, she could have been off at college or moved away. We could have never met again. The imprint showed her to me – but it didn’t make me want her. _He was certain of that last part.

_Do you not think you only wanted her because she wanted you?_ Jacob asked. Jared saw red and fire flashed in his eyes as he snarled at Jacob.

_How dare you._

_We’re whatever they need,_ Jacob reasoned. _A brother, a friend – a lover. Did you want Kim as a lover because you wanted her or because she wanted you? Or did the imprint make you?_

Jared snarled at Jacob one last time before he phased, leaving Jacob’s question unanswered.

Paul had sought some enjoyment in watching the exchange. _Kim and Jared belong together, Jake. If you want to fight the imprint you’ll have to reject her completely. _

_I don’t want to. _Jacob admitted, feeling small.

_Is that the imprint talking though? _Paul asked smugly.

Jacob ignored the smugness in his voice as he pondered the question, considering it all night until Quil took over from him at two am. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily sat at the kitchen table eating some toast as she read a battered copy book.

“Romeo and Juliet?” her mum asked as she walked past. “Again?”

Lily nodded as she chewed. “Got another essay,” she said boredly, her eyes flicking up in a slight eye roll.

Her mum poured herself some coffee before turning to Lily. “You in for dinner tonight?”

Lily shrugged, “I’m going to do some school work at a friends, I’ll let you know” she promised.

“A friend?” her mum asked coyly. “Not May?”

Lily chewed another bite of toast. “Jacob Black.”

Her mum sat at the table with her. “Billy’s boy?” Lily nodded. “I didn’t know you were friends.”

“Got a project together,” Lily said uninterestedly. Her mum nodded, mulling it over.

“Don’t get dragged into that Uley’s cult!” she warned.

“Not a cult.” Lily responded, not looking up.

“Defo a cult,” her mum muttered with a playful wink. “Nice girls don’t join cults,” her mum teased.

Lily shot her mum a look although she was smiling. “Good thing I’m not a nice girl,” Lily teased back.

Her mum cackled. “You’re such a nice girl!”

“I know,” Lily laughed. “They seem nice though,” she added.

Her mum frowned slightly. “Still, be careful. Don’t want you to start skipping school.”

Lily nodded with a heavy sigh, paying little attention to her mothers warning. “When are you in this week?”

“Leaving for Pittsburg on Wednesday, be back Saturday evening.”

“Dinner together tomorrow then?” Lily asked. Her mum nodded as Lily got up to wash up her plate.

The honk of a car horn shot through the air. “Who’s that?” Lily’s mum asked.

“Jake’s given me a ride today,” Lily said, chewing the inside of her mouth slightly as she picked up her bag.

“Jake?” her mum teased with a raised eyebrow. A light blush flushed Lily’s face. “Is there a problem with your car?”

Lily shook her head. “We’re studying at his later,” Lily reminded her, “this is easier.”

“Hmm,” her mum said with a knowing expression.

Lily rolled her eyes before leaning down to give her mum a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye.

“Bye,” her mum called.

Lily waved to her as she closed the front door behind her.

Lily tucked some hair behind her ear as she walked to Jacob’s car. She waved slightly at him before climbing in. “Hi,” she breathed.

Jacob beamed at her. “Morning,” he said, staring down at her. She met his gaze and once again a magnetising electricity filled the air. The pull was stronger. Lily broke the eye contact by looking down shyly, a deep blush overcoming her. Jacob smiled to himself, pleased that he had been able to elicit a blush. He put the car in gear and began the short journey to school.

“So…” Jacob said breaking the silence, his eyes staying on the road.

“So…” Lily echoed. They shared a brief grin. “How’d you sleep?” she asked.

He shrugged, “I don’t sleep very well. You?”

“Same,” she said with a slight frown. “You need to get a dream catcher.”

“Do you think they work?” he asked, turning to examine her for a fraction of a second.

She shrugged. “Can’t hurt.” Jacob considered this, he had given Bella one for her birthday but Charlie said she had been having night terrors since Edward left. Jacob knew his own sleep woes were a result of a poor schedule and patrol.

“Do you have bad dreams?” Jacob asked.

“Sometimes, nothing too bad… Usually when I don’t get much time to write.” Lily said. She froze slightly as she realised what she said, blushing furiously that she had told Jacob about her writing.

“You write? What sort of things?”

Her blush deepened and embarrassment flooded over her. “Fiction, mostly,” she murmured.

Jacob turned to look at her briefly, his smile flattering. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he said, his eyes widening with fear. Lily looked at him, the weight of her embarrassment lifting from her chest as she did so.

“You didn’t,” she lied reassuringly, shaking her head and smiling slightly. “I just don’t really tell people about it…it’s personal.” She stressed the end.

Jacob looked at her smiling, honoured to be trusted with this information. “We don’t have to talk about it,” he smiled reassuringly. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Too soon for Jacob they pulled into the school’s parking lot. Lily smiled as she got out of the car, walking round to the driver side towards Jacob as he got out. “Thank you,” she said as she reached up and gave him a brief hug. Jacob felt electricity hum through his body as his stomach flipped and contorted into somersaults. She pulled away hesitantly, hovering slightly. It was still too soon for Jacob’s liking.

“No worries,” Jacob breathed, “be here at three?”

She nodded as she turned away. Her friend was standing a few cars down. “I know you did not just get out of Jacob Black’s car,” her friend said loudly. Jacob couldn’t contain his grin Lily blushed as she looked back at Jacob shyly – tucking hair behind her ear for the second time that morning.

She gave her friend a soft smile. “We’ve got a project together, May.” She needed a better excuse, the project was due on Thursday and she knew she wanted to keep seeing him after then.

“Sure,” May said with an eye roll and a smile. Lily shook her head, her friend knew her too well.

Jacob stood leaning against his car at exactly three o’clock, waiting for Lily. Five minutes later she emerged from the building and began walking towards him. “Introduce us,” Jacob could hear her friend beg.

“You know him,” Lily responded, rolling her eyes.

“We’ve not spoken in years” May retorted. “Hi Jacob, it’s been three years since you asked me to borrow a pencil in Biology,” she said in a mocking voice. “No thanks. Introduce me,” she begged.

“Stop,” Lily whined.

“You can’t claim all the hotties,” May whined back.

“I’ve not claimed anyone,” Lily said rolling her eyes again. She was growing bored of May’s constant pleading.

“Please,” May whined.

“Fine,” Lily said with a sigh and another eye roll. Jacob smiled to himself, finding amusement in the exchange. Lily and May walked towards him.

“Hey Jake,” Lily smiled genuinely at him. “I just wanted to introduce you to May.” She shot May a pointed look.

“Hey,” May smiled nervously, playing with the ends of her hair.

“Hey,” Jake smiled back charmingly.

Lily shot an overly fake smile at Jacob, turning her back on him for a second. “See you tomorrow,” she said at May.

May pulled a face but reluctantly left. “Text me,” she called pleadingly as she walked to her car. Lily nodded, rolling her eyes as she moved towards Jacob’s passenger door. Jacob unlocked the doors and they climbed in.

Lily waited until Jacob turned the key and the engine sparked to life before talking. “I’m sorry about her,” Lily said shaking her head slightly.

“No worries,” Jacob smiled.

“She thinks your hot – well her actual words were ‘perfect’ and ‘God’s gift,’” she continued to ramble with a slight snort. Immediately feelings of guilt overcame her, she felt like she was betraying May. 

“Oh?” Jacob said smiling. He turned to look at her, tilting his head slightly, “and you?” Lily gave him a confused smile. “Do you think I’m ‘perfect’ and ‘God’s gift?’” he asked.

_Yes,_ Lily thought immediately. She blushed furiously at her own thoughts. She seemed to be doing a lot of that around him. “You’re alright,” she mumbled, lying at him.

“Just alright?” he teased, “you wound my ego,” he joked. Lily visibly relaxed. She laughed silently, shaking her head at him. “You’re alright too,” he said, nudging her with his elbow. He had a twinkle in his eye as he turned to focus on the road.

“Thanks, I guess,” she laughed. “How was your day?” Lily asked, staring ahead at the road.

“Long,” Jacob said. “Yours?”

Lily shrugged. “Same old.” She paused, “we don’t have to do this tonight,” she said.

“I know” he said with finality, not moving his gaze from the road. “So, no boyfriend tonight either?”

“Practice on Monday’s and Thursday’s,” she replied softly.

Jacob looked at her briefly. She was staring ahead so didn’t notice but he drank in her appearance. Her beautiful long hair. Her rusted complexion. Her soft brown eyes. How could Zack be so willing to leave her? To not spend every moment with her? “You don’t see a lot of each other then?” he asked hopefully; more time for him, he thought selfishly. Feelings of guilt creeped into his head and he reminded himself that it was her choice. 

“Usually Wednesdays and Saturdays – Fridays if my mums away,” she said with a smile.

“Is your mum away a lot?” he was hopefully she would say no. His feelings of guilt intensified. He couldn’t imagine that Zack only coming on a Friday when her mum was away was a coincidence – he highly doubted he was driving back to Forks after a few hours to come back the next day.

“A fair bit, she works for a PR firm, they have her travel a lot.” Lily nodded.

A brief silence fell over the car. “Does she like Zack?” Jacob asked, feeding his curiosity.

Lily’s face stiffened into an unreadable expression. “She thinks he okay.”

“Just okay?” Jacob pried.

Lily sighed. “She thinks I should be with someone from the reservation. She say’s I’m not in touch enough with our culture – because she’s not there enough. Doesn’t think he’s good enough – mum things, you know?”

“I don’t,” Jacob said with a sad smiled, remembering his mother fondly.

Lily put her hand up to her mouth in horror. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Jacob shook his head, trying to reassure her there was no need to apologise. “I can’t believe I said that!” She put her hands over her face that was turning bright red. 

Jacob reached out to her with one hand, keeping the other on the wheel and looking ahead as he did so. He gently grabbed her hands guiding them to her lap. “It’s okay,” he said softly glancing at her. “You don’t have to hide,” he said with an equally soft smile.

She bit her lip and smiled weakly at him. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

“You’re fine,” he stressed, holding back laughter. Her embarrassment was adorable. They sat in silence for a moment as she tried to overcome her mortification. “So, mum doesn’t like Zack,” he said matter of fact-ly. “How would she feel about what you were doing on Saturday?” he asked with a humorous tone. His face was serious. He looked straight ahead to avoid making eye contact and embarrassing her further.

Lily pursed her lips. “My mum’s…very…” she hesitated as she searched for the right word, “…liberal?” Jacob shot her a quizzical look. “She knows were doing…it…” she said, pumping her eyebrows at the last word, “she’d rather I was safe.” There was a slight lull, as Jacob absorbed what she said. He was hoping for some discouraging words from her mum that could help stop further activity but it appeared that was unlikely. “I mean, she’d rather I wouldn’t do it but she knows she can’t stop me – she’s away too much.”

“She must trust you a lot,” Jacob said thoughtfully.

Lily sighed in consideration. “She knows I wouldn’t tell her things if she disapproved.” Lily sighed with a small smile, “she likes to joke that nice girls don’t do that.” 

“You talk to her about that kind of stuff?” Jacob asked, shocked.

Lily nodded, “yeah. I mean, May has no experience and I don’t really have anyone else to talk to about it.”

“I couldn’t imagine talking to my dad about girls,” Jacob said, chuckling slightly at the idea as they pulled into his garage.

“Is he not very open?” Lily asked.

“Just awkward,” Jacob said with a shrug.

“I wish my mum was a little bit more awkward – sick of the nice girl jokes,” she laughed. Jacob smiled silently to her. “Nice girls don’t join cults,” she mocked with an eye roll.

“She told you not to join a cult?” Jacob laughed nervously.

Lily nodded with wide eyes communicating the ridiculousness of her mum’s comments. “She thinks you’re trying to indoctrinate me,” she laughed.

Jacob looked nervously at her. What if her mum didn’t like him? He swallowed deeply.

“I told her you’re not a cult,” Lily smiled reassuringly, placing a light hand on his forearm.

Jacob smiled gently at her. “That’s what someone in a cult would say,” he teased.

Lily laughed. “I mean, I did tell her I wasn’t a nice girl!”

“You’re such a nice girl,” he said with a soft shake of his head.

Lily froze giving him an odd look. “That’s what my mum said,” she whispered with a soft smile. Jacob smiled awkwardly at her under her intense gaze. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was in her eyes…fondness? “She’s going to love you,” Lily smiled, breaking their gaze as she shook her eyes.

Jacob’s heart soared. “I hope so,” he smiled. Lily beamed up at him as a small silence over came the two.

He paused before opening the car door. “My dad’s in by the way,” Jacob said slowly, “just ignoring him if he says something inappropriate, please?” he asked with a strained voice.

“Why would he say something inappropriate?” Lily asked nervously.

Jacob blushed furiously as he swallowed, “you’re the first girl I’ve brought round,” he admitted. “Besides Bella.”

Lily’s face split into a grin and there was a twinkle in her eyes. “Well, I’m honoured.”

They climbed out of the car and walked round the front of the house. “I’m gonna make a sandwich, you want one?” he asked her as he went to open the door.

“Please,” she smiled.

“Ham and cheese okay?” She nodded.

“Jacob?” a voice called.

“Yeah dad,” Jacob shouted, holding the door open for Lily and gesturing for her to go in. He barely fit through the door frame but she slid by easily. She stood politely by the door when Billy came rolling into the room.

“Hello,” the older man said in a strange voice, smiling at Lily with a twinkle in his eye.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

“Dad, this is Lily,” Jacob said with a strained face, trying to communicate with his dad not to make an awkward comment. “We’ve got a group project together.”

Billy nodded slowly. “I’m sure,” he said cryptically. 

Jacob rolled his eyes and Lily pursed her lips, trying to hold back nervous laughter. She followed Jacob wordlessly to the kitchen, sitting at the table whilst he made their sandwich’s.

“So, what was I doing again?” Jacob asked as they ate.

“The third wife,” Lily said, with a smile. She wondered if he was this forgetful all the time.

Billy’s ears pricked. He turned the television down a little so he could keep track of their conversation. Regrettably, he didn’t have the same wolfish hearing as his son. 

“Right,” Jacob muttered. “I think she represents true love.”

Lily sighed with a small smile. “That’s what the legend says she represents.”

“So?”

“So, the legend also says the cold ones are vampires and vampires don’t exist” she said mockingly. “I think she represents the tribe: strength, unity, courage. She sacrifices herself for the tribe which is synonymous with the tribe making sacrifices for its own survival: we conceded land so that we could exist peacefully. Her courage represents the courage of all Native American’s in the face of danger – especially the ‘white man’, government and corporations.” She said passionately. “That’s what the cold ones represent, the dangers to the tribe that threaten our culture – our humanity!”

Jacob just watched her in awe, as Billy listened intensely. She knew the legends but only as legends. They saw some amusement in her interpretation, knowing them to be true but it was impressive that she was able to draw so much from one story. “Why did you need help with the project?” Jacob teased, “you have this covered,” he encouraged.

“I didn’t want to hand you a good grade,” she muttered, looking down at her plate somewhat sheepish.

“That’s fair,” Jacob said as he stared at her intensely. “Let’s get this written up,” he smiled. She looked up and met his gaze. Electricity filled the air. Lily smiled slowly and slightly at him as she held his gaze for a few minutes. Billy looked over his shoulder, intrigued by the quiet to see the two staring at each other intensely. He groaned internally at the prospect of having to babysitting the two of them. “Then you can help me with algebra?” he teased.

She groaned, “you didn’t tell me it was maths you needed help with!” She laughed as she rolled her eyes.

He smiled sweetly at her. “You wouldn’t have helped if you knew,” he teased.

“True,” she laughed.

After Jacob took their plates to wash up, they sat at the table writing up the project. “Lily,” Billy called from the living area. Lily and Jacob both looked up towards him. “Are you staying for tea?” he asked. Lily hesitated, looking at her watch. It was four o’clock.

“No, I think we’ll be done by then,” she smiled.

“You can stay,” Jacob said, “it’s no problem – right dad?” Jacob shot his dad a look behind Lily’s back.

“No problem at all!” Billy insisted, “I just need to let Sue know so she brings enough food.”

“Uh, its okay,” Lily said. “Thank you though.”

Jacob reached out and put a hand on Lily’s, “I think you should.” Both his voice and face were deadly serious. Lily turned to him concerned. “You are severely over estimating my maths ability,” he joked. His face split into a ear wide grin at the end and a twinkle returned to his eye.

Lily grinned back at him. She turned back to Billy, “if that’s okay?” she asked, still unsure.

“No problem,” he smiled.

“Great.” She turned to Jacob, putting a hand on his shoulder lightly, “I just have to let my mum know.” She stood up and began walking towards the front door.

“Hey, its cold out. You can use my room,” he said. She turned back to him with a questioning look, searching for directions. “Second door on the right.”

“Thanks,” she smiled as she moved down the hallway.

She opened the bedroom door and smiled to herself. It was so very Jacob. There were beautiful pictures of the reservation on the wall. Various wood carvings on top of his dresser. A small collection of dreamcatchers draped over his bed post. Her fingers brushed one of the feathers as she smiled to herself. So very Jacob, she thought as she pulled her phone out and rang her mum. She was completely oblivious to the conversation in the living room.

“Nice girl,” Billy said once she was out of earshot.

“Yeah,” Jacob breathed as he dried the plates. They made eye contact and Billy gave him a knowing looking.

“Did you…?” Billy asked, raising an eye brow suggestively.

Jacob blushed slightly, “yeah.” Billy nodded, turning back to the game for a moment.

“Do you some good, getting over Bella,” Billy muttered.

“Its not like that,” Jacob whined, “she’s just a friend.”

Billy shot his son a look as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. “Why?”

Jacob blushed. He had to admit he wanted to be more, but he wasn’t sure if that was the imprint. Why was he just friends with Lily? “She has a boyfriend,” he admitted, both to himself and his father.

“So, it is like that,” Billy teased. Jacob shot him a silencing look as Lily walked back into the room.

“Sorry about that,” she smiled.

“No problem,” Jacob replied with a goofy grin. “So…”

“So…” she said, her smile transforming into an equally goofy grin.

“Maths,” he said, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

She threw her head back dramatically and sighed. “Maths,” she said with distaste.

Billy chuckled inaudibly to himself at the pair. Jacob heard as they moved back to the dining table to work on Jacob’s lacking maths skills.

Sue arrived to drop off food for the three of them at six o’clock as Lily and Jacob were struggling through the last question of Jacob’s homework. She walked straight in carrying a covered lasagne tray.

“Hey Sue,” Billy smiled, wheeling himself from the living area to the kitchen area, following Sue.

“Hi Billy,” she said immediately. “Hi Jake,” she added when she saw him at the table. Jacob raised a hand to wave hello but did not look up from his maths homework. His head was so close to Lily’s as they read the textbook and she wrote the calculations out explaining as she went. He could smell her shampoo – coconut, definitely coconut flavour.

Sue shot Billy a look which Billy returned innocently. Fancy seeing Jacob with a girl, she thought to herself. She placed the lasagne on the kitchen counter and turned towards the kids. Lily looked up briefly making eye contact. She nudged Jacob with her elbow and he looked directly at her. Static began to build in the millisecond they held eye contact before Lily shot her gaze to Sue – sending Jacob a pointed message.

“Oh - Sue this is Lily, Lily this is Sue Clearwater.” Jacob said.

“Hi,” Lily said quietly with a small polite smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Sue said, a knowing look in her eyes. She turned to Billy, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Do you need anything Billy?” Sue asked.

“No, I’m okay.” Billy said, waving a dismissive hand. He hated relying on Sue for things.

“You sure?” Sue asked again. “I didn’t just come to feed you,” she joked.

Billy gave a breathy laugh. “I’m good. Jake went to the store yesterday, we’re good.” He nodded.

Jacob stared down at his work hoping the light blush on his cheek wasn’t noticeable to Lily. Lily glanced up at him, a half smile gracing her face when she saw him avoiding her gaze. Sadness crept into her heart, weighing heavy on her heart as she realised Jacob wasn’t a normal kid. He didn’t have a mum and his dad needed him. She silently reached out placing a gentle hand on Jacob’s. Warmth flooded through the both of them and Jacob looked up at her with wide vulnerable eyes. She smiled reassuringly at him, a gesture he returned.

“Okay, do you need any washing doing?” Sue asked.

Billy hesitated looking at Jacob, who was still smiling sadly at Lily. “Jake?”

“Hmm?” Jacob asked, turning to his dad.

“You need any washing doing?” Billy asked.

Jacob pulled a nervous smile. He hadn’t had the chance to go to the laundrette this week. If he was going to keep seeing Lily and go to classes he would need more t-shirts. “Please?” he asked, licking his lips nervously.

Sue smiled kindly at him before nodding towards the hallway, signalling for him to get what he needed doing.

Jacob jumped up from his seat. “Two minutes,” he smiled awkwardly at Lily who nodded kindly in response. He hurried to his room grabbing his washing basket before retrieving his dads from his room. He tipped the washing into one basket before he returned to pass it to Sue. “Thank you,” he said quietly as he passed it to her on his way back to the kitchen table.

“No worries,” Sue smiled. “I’ll bring it back tomorrow. Anyway, I must get back, Leah is ready to kill her brother again.” Sue said, as she fidgeted with the washing basket against her hip.

“What about this time?” Billy asked, following her towards the door.

Sue shrugged. “Who knows? Yesterday it was for finishing a carton of milk.” She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips at the ridiculousness of her daughter’s behaviour.

“She still not doing any better?” Billy asked.

Sue shook her head. “It’s going to take a while,” she said, “its not like he’s out of sight, still living on the reservation,” Sue said bitterly.

“It’s his home too,” Billy said softly.

“I know,” Sue sighed. “She’s just my baby girl. The engagement hasn’t helped…she thinks they’re rubbing it in her face…silly I know.” She smiled weakly at Billy.

Jacob tried to ignore the conversation. If this memory was to surface when he phased, Sam would be hurt.

“Anyway, I best go before I come home to Leah burying Seth in the garden,” Sue continued.

Billy smiled. “Hopefully you’re not too late,” he joked. “Thank you again.”

Sue waved a dismissive hand at him and rolled her eyes. “Don’t be silly, you’re family.”

“Thank you anyway,” Billy smiled gratefully. “See you tomorrow,” he said as Sue went to leave.

“Good night, kids,” she called back waving as she left.

“You kids got long left?” Billy asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen to plate up and microwave a serving of lasagne.

“Last one,” Jacob said, not looking up.

Lily looked up at Billy and gave him an awkward smile before turning to Jacob who was still staring at his working out. “Guess I didn’t underestimate your maths abilities too much,” she teased. He looked back at her with a goofy grin. The magnetising pull of electricity began to build and Jacob honestly wasn’t sure he would be able to resist. They were already so close – it would only take an inch.

“I’ll plate you guys up then,” Billy said roughly, clearing the air. Lily let out a breath she had been holding, unsure if she was disappointed or relived by Billy’s interruption. Billy on the other hand was very concerned about his presence as a third wheel. In fact, he was overjoyed that after dinner, Jacob suggested they went into the garage and he showed her some ‘car things.’

“Car things?” Lily asked as they walked around the house.

“Bikes,” Jacob clarified, “Dad doesn’t know.”

Lily’s mouth moved into a perfect ‘o’. “Such a rebel” she teased, nudging him as they walked.

Jacob smiled down at her but she was looking ahead. He was glad for the opportunity to just observe her for a second. As they entered the garage, Jacob placed a warm hand on her wrist. Immediately electricity filled the air again. Jacob felt himself go weightless once more before being anchored to her again. The first time they touched, Jacob thought to himself, properly touched. The pull it created was overwhelming. It urged him to just grab her and pull her into him. It urged her to jump into him. She recoiled immediately, Jacob looked hurt. He was reminded off Bella’s words to him back before he phased, ‘it means something different to you.’

“Electric shock” she said breathlessly, smiling weakly at him refusing to meet his eye. Slowly she reached out and laced her fingers into his hand. The electricity surged again, although less intense. Jacob beamed at their entwined fingers as he moved towards the back of the garage. “You sure you don’t have a fever?” she asked, her voice dripping in concern.

Jacob smiled at her, “Quileute blood” he beamed with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Bullshit” she laughed. “I’m Quileute too, remember?” she teased. “That might work on Bella, but not on me.” Her face was scrunched into a smile. Jacob had to bite his lip to stop himself from exploding with happiness – definitely a hint of jealously, he thought.

He laughed shortly, “I’m fine,” he smiled. “Just warm blooded, I guess.” There was a brief pause as he dropped her hand. He walked towards something covered by a white sheet. He turned to her as he dramatically pulled it off, unveiling two motorbikes.

“Now you said motorbike,” she said with a teasing tone. “I know you’re bad at maths but there’s two there.”

Jacob mock glared at her before turning to look at the bikes. When he turned back to her, he had a shocked look on his face. “Oh my god,” he blurted out, a hand going to his chest. “You’re right!”

Lily laughed loudly and he broke into a grin. He wanted to hear her laugh forever – nothing else.

“Come here,” he said, sitting on the cold ground next to the bikes, patting a spot beside him. She moved to sit next to him. “Ready to build a bike?” he asked smiling at her. She looked at him, nodding.

“First things first,” he said as he reached into his tool box and pulled out a black hairband, holding it up to her.

“Bella’s?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Jealous?” Jacob teased. Lily blushed and bit her lip, slightly ashamed of herself. Jacob’s eyes fixated on her lip, on her teeth gently grazing it as she bit it nervously. He swear his heart stopped for a second at the sight and a lump developed in his throat. He closed his eyes and cleared the feelings from his mind. “It’s mine,” he said calmingly. Lily relaxed.

“I forget you use to have long hair,” she admitted. She took the hairband and tied her hair back. “Why did you cut it all?”

“It got in the way,” he responded, looking down.

“I liked it,” she said, chewing the inside of her cheek. “Would have been good for braiding” she teased. He looked at her.

“Maybe I’ll grow it out again,” he said. He knew it would be a pain in his wolf form but if she liked it he would do it. He shook his head at himself, that was definitely the imprint talking.

She reached up and touched his hair. “I like it like this too,” she admitted, before catching herself. She blushed as she dropped her hand. Jacob stared at her, unable to work her out: was she flirting with him?

There was an awkward pause as they stared at each other, both holding their breaths. Resisting the magnetism. Lily looked down, pushing hair behind her ears. She did that a lot, Jacob noted as he smiled down at him. “Did you know that in some cultures cutting your hair represents a rebirth?” she said avoiding eye contact.

Jacob shook his head, “really?”

“Yeah,” she said, taking a deep breath. She turned to look at him. “That’s why after a big break up people get a drastic haircut.”

“Hm,” Jacob said. “Maybe I should tell Bella that,” he considered.

“It doesn’t help – with the healing,” Lily said. “It’s just if you want to move on, start a new chapter – it’s a symbol for a fresh start.”

Jacob smiled sadly. “That’s a shame.”

“Yeah,” Lily said with a sympathetic smile. “Some tribes actually do something similar. When a loved one dies, they cut their hair represent their time with their loved ones gone.”

Realisation dawned on Jacob and he gave a short laugh. “Yeah,” he breathed. “My dad cut his hair after my mum died.”

Lily gave him a small smiled which Jacob returned sadly. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be,” he said shaking his head at him.

They sat in silence for a moment. “Can I put some music on?” Lily asked.

Jacob turned to her, his expression shocked. “Yeah,” he breathed, shaking his head slightly. “Sorry, uh, Bella doesn’t like music – I just forgot, usually do this with her,” he said sheepishly, his hand flying nervously to the back of his neck.

Lily felt a pang of an unpleasant emotion in ger stomach at the mention of Bella. She exhaled heavily shaking the feeling from her mind. “What?” Lily asked, laughing slightly. “Who doesn’t like music?”

Jacob shrugged, “she just doesn’t – since the breakup…” His voice trailed off. “He liked music apparently,” he added with a slow nod.

Lily nodded as she reached for his stereo and turned it on. The CD automatically started playing, picking up where it left off. She turned to Jacob, “good song.”

Jacob’s eyes lit up. That’s what he’d said to Bella, he thought smiling softly to himself.

He spent the evening fixing the bikes. He was meant to be showing her, but she spent most of the evening passing him tools. Occasionally he would point and show her things and she would lean over to look, getting very close to him. He held his breath, closing his eyes as he savoured the warmth of their proximity.

Time passed too quickly for him – for them both. When the sun started to set, Lily smiled sadly. “I should probably get home,” she whispered.

Jacob’s head snapped back to her. “I’ll drive you,” he said, standing up immediately.

“No,” she protested, still sitting. She stood, “you don’t have to.”

“I know,” Jacob said, smiling down at her. “Come on,” he said, moving towards the car.

They climbed in and they drove in silence for a moment. “Tonight was nice,” Lily smiled, looking ahead at the road.

“Yeah,” Jacob said, looking over at her briefly. Nice. Normal. He thought, maybe that’s what having an imprint is – not a wolf thing but a shot at normality. A shot he otherwise didn’t have. He smiled at the thought.

When they pulled up outside her house, they sat in the car for a moment in silence. “Thank you for tonight,” he said, turning to gaze at her. She looked back at him. The sincerity in his eyes warmed her.

“No problem,” she breathed.

He nervously touched the back of his neck. “Did-Did you want to, uh, hang out tomorrow?” she asked.

“I can’t,” Lily said looking away, “dinner with mum.”

“Lunch?” he asked, hopefully. Lily nodded. He beamed at her.

“Jake…” she hesitated.

“Yeah?”

“Could we not hang out with the pack?” she asked. Jacob’s brows furrowed. “You ran out last time, and I don’t think they like me very much” she admitted quietly.

Jake nodded, his heart heavy. She thought they didn’t like her? “They love you,” he breathed.

Lily smiled weakly, feeling silly about her thoughts.

“We don’t have to sit with them,” Jacob agreed placing a reassuring hand on top of hers.

“Thank you,” Lily breathed with a grateful smile. She leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder for a quick one armed hug. “Good night, Jake,” she said softly as she pulled away. Her breath tickled his neck lightly causing Jacob’s heart to flutter furiously.

“Good night, Lils,” Jacob breathed back.

He watched as she closed the front door behind her, shooting him a wave before she did so. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, licking his lips as he thanked the stars for tonight and asking for many more like it. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning as Lily and her mum had breakfast, they were interrupted by the sound of a car horn. The same one as the day before. “Again?” Lily’s mum asked with a teasing smile.

Lily shot her a shrug. “I know nothing about this,” she said with a shrug, grabbing her bag. “See you later,” she said as she kissed her mum’s cheek.

She shut the front door behind her and sent Jacob a quizzical look. He rolled down the passenger window and leaned forward with a grin. She leaned on the door, poking her head through the window. “I don’t think we agreed to this,” she said teasingly.

“Well, you wouldn’t let me have this evening,” Jacob said charmingly. Lily’s breath caught in her throat and she gave him a hesitant smile before climbing into the car.

“So,” Lily said after a brief silence as Jacob pulled out of the road. “I have a favour to ask,” she said tentatively.

“Go on,” Jacob asked, already knowing he was going to say yes.

“May wants to have lunch,” Lily smiled.

“You’re cancelling?” Jacob asked, hurt evident in his voice.

“No,” she said quickly before pausing slightly. “Do you mind if she joins us?” she asked.

Jacob hesitated, nervously scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t know…” Sam wouldn’t be pleased with him spending time with an outsider. He already wasn’t thrilled with an imprint not knowing the dangers.

“Please? She’s mad I didn’t see her last night,” Lily said with a small eye roll. “I really don’t want to fight with her.”

He smiled weakly before agreeing. “Okay.” Sam would understand, he reasoned with himself. He couldn’t say no to Lily no more than Sam could say no to Emily.

Lily smiled gratefully, “thank you.” There was a brief lull in conversation.

“Can I ask you a favour?” Jacob asked. She nodded. “Come to a bonfire on Friday?” he asked.

“Who with?”

“The pack,” he said pulling a strained smiled. He knew she was uncomfortable with them.

“Can I bring some people?” she asked.

He hesitated, “who?”

“May” she said immediately. There was a slight hesitation, “…and Zack?” Jacob caught a growl in his throat. How could she ask that, he thought angrily. “My mum’s away” she said weakly.

Jacob froze. If he said no, they’d be at home doing…that, he thought with disgust. At least if they were there, they wouldn’t be doing…that. He nodded stiffly, “sure.”

“It’s a date,” she said happily. Jacob knew it wasn’t a date but hearing those words, filled him with hope. Hope and happiness.

“What you doing for dinner tonight?” he asked.

“Dinner with my mum,” she said with a nod. “I think its lamb tonight,” she elaborated turning her head to Jacob with a smile. “She always does like a proper Sunday roast before she goes away. We cook together, watch movies, do girl stuff,” she smiled fondly, “it’s like a tradition.”

“Sounds nice,” Jacob said sincerely. “Do you cook a lot?”

Lily let out a small laugh. “No” she admitted. “I can cook,” she stressed. “I just don’t enjoy it.” 

“How about baking?” Jacob asked.

Lily shook her head, “too much work.”

“Worth it though,” Jacob reasoned. “You ever had a perfect gooey chocolate brownie?” Jacob asked, drooling slightly.

“Yeah,” Lily said with an amused grin, “from a shop.”

Jacob scowled at her. “I’m going to have to get you some of Emily’s brownies – you have no idea what you’re missing!” he exclaimed.

Lily laughed quietly at him. “Food is functional,” she explained, a smile still on her features. “What’s your favourite meal?”

Jacob looked stunned. “Lasagne” he replied instinctively. He didn’t know why he said that. He thought about it, he didn’t particularly love lasagne. Maybe she was right, maybe it was just functional.

“You’re just saying that because we had that last night,” she laughed. “I love Thai curries.”

Jacob blinked in shock. “Never had one,” he admitted.

“Really?” she asked in astonishment. He nodded, meeting her eyes for a moment. He didn’t want to look away but he forced himself to look back at the road. She gently placed a hand on his forearm. “I’ll make one for you,” she promised.

“Not going to poison me?” he laughed.

Lily chewed her lip as she pretended to entertain the thought. “Not this time,” she teased.

He looked down at her fondly. “You don’t have to,” he breathed with a gentle smile, trying not to sound too excited.

“I know,” she responded, maintaining eye contact.

“Thank you,” he said still staring at her fondly.

She smiled widely, unable to contain her happiness under his gaze. “Look at the road, moron.” His face lit up at the affection in her voice as she called him a moron. It was like music to him.

He did as he was told, a goofy grin pasted on his face. They rode the rest of the way in silence. The two of them climbed out of the car. “Thanks,” she said, smiling awkwardly as she walked backwards towards May who was staring at her with raised eyebrows several cars down. Jacob felt his heart sink slightly that he didn’t get a hug today.

Jacob leaned against the fence at the edge of the field, staring down at his phone.

_Meet at the football field – L_

He heard them before he saw them. “I’m just saying, I like him,” he heard May say.

“So, talk to him then,” Lily responded, her voice heavy as she rolled her eyes. May had not stopped going on all day about Jacob, furious that Lily had hung out with him last night.

“It’s not that easy,” May said, her voice hushed as they got closer. Lily’s face lit up and she waved at Jacob, he waved back but didn’t move from the fence. “See, why do you do that?” May hissed.

Lily looked taken aback. “I’m just being nice, try it sometime,” she said, giving her friend a pointed look.

“Uhuh,” May said moodily. Lily shot her friend an unimpressed look before plastering on a fake smile as she reached Jacob. Jacob stared at her intensely, a slight frown on his face.

“You okay?” Lily beamed up at him. He nodded to her, shaking the frown from his face. The football field was quiet around them. “Shall we just stay here?” Lily asked, looking at the two.

“Sure,” May beamed. Jacob nodded, sitting with the two of them. Lily spread her legs out and rested on her arms, closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun. It rarely shone so bright in La Push.

“So, Jacob,” May began. “How’s things?” she asked.

Jacob shrugged, “okay.” A silence fell again. Jacob did his best not to stare at Lily but even as he looked around the football field he caught sight of May elbow her sharply and pull a face.

‘What?’ Lily mouthed at her.

‘Help,’ May mouthed back, her eyes wide. Jacob stifled a laugh as he pretended not to have seen.

“So, Jake,” Lily said. “Do you like art?”

Jacob smiled strangely at her, “I guess? Not much of an artist.”

“May loves it. Maybe she could sketch you some time for her project?” she asked, her eyes closed as she went back to enjoying the sun.

“Uh,” Jacob hesitated. “Maybe,” he smiled weakly. He didn’t want to seem rude in front of Lily but that definitely wasn’t happening.

“She says she needs a real piece of art to sketch,” Lily said opening her eye to show him a mischievous twinkle. May elbowed her sharply. “Oh stop,” Lily said, rolling her eyes. “He’s got a mirror, he knows he’s hot.”

May blushed. Jacob smiled smugly. Lily had blushed furiously the first time he made her admit that. He couldn’t tell if she was getting more comfortable around him or whether she was more comfortable with her friend present. Lily was justifying her confidence in her comment to herself: it seemed a lot less like flirting when there was a third person around.

“I dunno, if she wants to sketch a real piece of art she should defo sketch you,” Jacob said smoothly, as he stretched out in the sun. May’s face was stony as she realised her crush was more interested in her friend – her gorgeous _taken_ friend.

A furious blush took over Lily as she started choking on air. Jacob shot up. She leaned forward a hand on her chest. She took a swig of water and held up a thumbs up as she turned beetroot red. “I’m okay,” she mumbled.

“Sure?” Jacob asked, an arm hoovering at her back. She nodded and he moved back to lounging in the sun.

“So, Jake,” May began again. Jacob couldn’t help but find her use of his nickname irritating. “When’s good for you?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule,” he said, refusing to open his eyes to look at her as he bathed in the sunlight.

“Jake works for the res,” Lily said. “Works most nights,” she supplied helpfully. May nodded with pursed lips.

“What do you do for the res?” May asked. Lily opened one eye, wondering if he would answer her.

“I’m not meant to talk about it,” Jacob murmured. Lily closed her eye again.

“Oh, secretive!” May giggled with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. “Jake fixes cars too,” Lily supplied. She stared at her friend, her jaw clenched as she willed her to talk. May begged to be invited yet Lily had to carry the conversation – ridiculous.

“Oh? Maybe you could help with mine? It’s making a weird noise!” May said eagerly.

Jacob’s jaw clenched slightly. “Yeah,” he said, unclenching his jaw. “Drop it by and I’ll look at it sometime, provided my glamorous assistant is there to pass me tools?” he said, looking at Lily who laughed.

“I suppose I could squeeze you in,” she said in a fake strained voice. The two grinned at each other. Jacob felt relieve wash over him, he was worried that she was trying to force him to spend time alone with May. It was like she was playing matchmaker.

May’s jaw locked as she scowled. She was annoyed at how easy conversation seemed to come to the two of them. Why couldn’t he be like that with her? “So, Lily,” May said coyly, “how’s Zack? I heard they won on Sunday, did he come round to celebrate?” she asked with another suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Lily cleared her throat, “yeah, he’s okay,” she shrugged. “I haven’t seen him since Saturday, was a tough game apparently.”

“So Wednesday then?” May asked. Lily nodded. “Your mum’s away this weekend though so I guess you’ll make up for it on Friday.”

Lily blushed. May didn’t normally talk about her sex with Zack so much – especially not in front of company. “Actually, that reminds me.” Lily said, she reached out a hand and placed it on Jacob’s bicep. “Jake invited us to a bonfire on Friday.”

Jacob sat up, “yeah, uh seven at Sam’s.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

May felt a small wave of guilt, regretting her bringing up Lily’s sex life in front of Jacob when her friend was clearly trying to include her. Not cool, she thought to herself. May plastered on a fake smile, “great!”

A football bounced by them, stopping at Lily’s feet. She smiled as a boy jogged towards her and she lightly tossed it too him. “Thanks,” he called back.

“Do you play any sports?” Jacob asked, curiously.

Lily shook her head, “no.” She gave a small laugh, “I’m not great with my hands. Like I’m fine,” she said reassuringly, “just not great.”

“I don’t play either,” May interjected. “Makes more time for art.”

“What about you, Jake?” Lily asked. Jake shook his head. “Why not?” she asked with a slight laugh, “you’re built like a line backer!” she reached over and squeezed his arm. She felt a wave of attraction crash into her as she did so. It was pure muscle. This was only amplified by the usual electricity that sparked when they touched. Lily put it to the back of her mind when she heard him respond.

Jacob closed his eyes as she squeezed his arm, enjoying the moment – enjoying the electrifying magnetism that jolted his eyes open. Sam wouldn’t let him, Jacob thought to himself. No, he couldn’t say that. “I don’t have time” Jacob said, it technically wasn’t a lie.

“Fair enough” Lily nodded, smiling. May huffed slightly at the two, annoyed they were more concerned with each other than her.

“What does Zack play?” Jacob asked.

“Football” Lily said with a slight eye roll, “he’s a line backer.”

“Oh, so I’m built like your boyfriend?” Jacob teased. Lily blushed, her mouth hanging open slightly as she tried to think of a response. “I seem to recall him saying I was bigger.”

Lily’s blush faded and her mouth closed into a comfortable smile, “what’s bigger than a line backer?” she asked as if it was a riddle.

“Me,” Jacob grinned. Lily grinned back.

Another silence fell over the group. Lily and Jacob both enjoyed it comfortably as they bathed in the sun. May fidgeted uncomfortably before standing up. She brushed her hands over her jeans. “Well, I’m gonna go,” she said, giving Lily a pointed look.

Lily didn’t open her eyes but Jacob did. “Okay,” she said.

Jacob tried not to laugh at the furious expression on May’s face as she walked away. Jacob rolled onto his stomach and leaned into Lily’s space. “Thought you didn’t want to fight?” he said, the humour evident in his tone.

Lily opened her eyes and looked down at him. They were close. She felt the pull in her chest and she was grateful that it was there for once. “She’s annoying me,” Lily admitted in a hushed voice.

Jacob smiled teasingly, “no! I wouldn’t have guessed!” he said as his hands shot up to his face. Lily rolled her eyes at him and shrugged. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot,” Lily said with a nod.

“Will you answer honestly?”

Lily’s browed furrowed slightly. When had she not? She thought to herself. “Yeah,” she said slowly.

“Were you trying to set us up?” Jacob asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She bit her lips slightly. She hadn’t been trying to per say but she had promised May she would introduce her and get him to spend time with her. Lily considered that for a moment and guessed it was trying to set them up. “Yes,” she admitted.

“Please don’t do that again,” Jacob asked softly, his face serious. Lily was mesmerised by the expression in his eyes and nodded dumbly.

“Okay,” she breathed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Jacob said, propping himself up slightly. “I can find my own dates though,” he teased. She smiled back at him, hiding the sinking feeling in her stomach.

They sat in comfortable silence again, both enjoying the sun. They were interrupted by the bell ringing for the end of lunch. They groaned as the got up and moved towards the main building. Jacob walked her to her class before he disappeared for the afternoon.

He walked out of the building, past the parking lot and into the treeline surrounding it.

_Look who it is, lover boy. _Paul teased.

_Stop it, _Sam commanded. Jacob hadn’t minded too much, he was too happy. _You invited her to the bonfire?_

Jacob thought back to asking Lily, the memory replaying in his mind.

_Ouch_, Paul laughed.

Sam grimaced, _that’s unfortunate. _He hesitated. _Invite Bella too_.

_No_, Paul moaned.

_Your patrol’s done, phase back. _Sam snapped at him. Immediately after, Paul’s mind disappeared from the link as he phased. _He’s been like that all day_, Sam complained.

_I mean, it is Paul._ Jacob thought. He heard a bark of laughter from within the forest. Jacob shot the school a longing look before he began his patrol. Three hours, he thought. Three hours before he would see her again.

_You’re doing better then I thought_, Sam commented. _I thought you would have told her by now. You should tell her soon. _

_No, _Jacob said defiantly. _She doesn’t need to be dragged into this. _Jacob heard Sam prepare to object, _-not yet, _he clarified.

_Why don’t you want to tell her? _Sam asked perplexed.

_I’m afraid she’ll think I’m crazy,_ Jacob admitted.

The older boy pondered this for a moment. He thought back to Emily, how he had been stressing about telling her until – Sam closed his eyes as the memory floated to the forefront of his mind.

Emily bit her lip and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. It took Sam’s breath away. They were walking along first beach towards the forest, the ground was becoming firmer the further they walked. Sam closed him eyes, smiling softly to himself. Emily smiled up at him, “this has been nice.”

Sam’s face split into an ear wide grin. “Yeah,” he breathed, smiling down at her. They locked eyes and sparks flew. Sam felt his heart swell with joy, he hadn’t been this happy since he’d phased. “Thank you for agreeing to come out with me.”

Emily smiled, “I’m glad I did…I thought it would be weird because of..”

Sam swallowed and gave a half-hearted smile as he adverted his eyes downwards. “I know. I’m sorry for dragging you into this…”

Emily took a deep breath and gave a strained nod. Sam fidgeted nervously as a silence fell over the two. His hands began to sweat for the first time since he phased. He wiped them on his jeans before looking at Emily. Emily smiled at him, kindly and his heart stuttered.

He bit his lip and his eyes shifted to her lips before looking back into her eyes. Emily found herself doing the same as Sam leaned down to kiss her.

Sam froze. His blood ran cold as the breeze sent a burning stench his way. He wasn’t used to it yet. It was instinct. He couldn’t help it. He told himself all these things; Emily told him all these things in the weeks to come. But it didn’t make him feel better.

He smelt that leach and he lost it. His clothes ripped; his body moved harshly as it transformed. And Emily? Emily was too close.

_I didn’t have to worry about that,_ Sam said. His tone was heavy with grief.

Sorrow washed over Jacob as he sent apologies to his alpha.

_Test the waters,_ Embry said with a shrug. He had phased in as Sam relieved the painful memory. _See how she feels about the supernatural. _

Jacob and Sam froze, their heads snapping towards Embry. _That’s actually a good idea,_ Sam said with a hint of shock in his tone.

_Not just a pretty face,_ Embry grinned not taking offence at the shock in his tone.

Jacob grinned, _not even a pretty face. _

Embry rolled his eyes as Sam snorted in amusement. _I bet she believes in ghosts,_ Embry said.

_What? _Sam laughed.

_Do you not think? _Embry asked, his head snapping in Sam’s direction. _She just gives off that vibe. _

Jacob nodded with a small smile. _I’ll ask her. _

Jacob was leaning against his car again come three o’clock, smiling as Lily beamed at him from across the parking lot. “I was sure I was going to beat you today. How do you get here so fast?” she smiled as got closer.

“I skipped” he shrugged.

Her face fell. “Jake,” she said softly. “You shouldn’t-“

“-I know,” he said, equally as soft. “Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged off as he opened the car door. They climbed in.

“What are your plans for this evening?” she asked. He was thankful she changed the subject.

Jacob shrugged. “Homework probably…might go to work,” he said with a shrug.

“You can just show up?” Lily asked.

“Yeah,” Jacob said. “Jared’s working tonight, he’d be thrilled to get some time off. He hasn’t seen much of Kim recently,” he thought aloud.

“That’s really nice of you,” Lily said, looking up at him with a hint of admiration.

“Yeah, how about you? Gonna let me in on the girl talk?” he asked with a tease.

Lily blushed. “No,” she muttered, turning to look out of the window.

Jacob smiled. “Are my ears going to burn?” he continued.

She looked up at him. He met her gaze. “Maybe,” she said playfully. “Mum, I don’t know what to do. He won’t stop driving me to school – what do I do?” she said dramatically. Jacob laughed with her. “Jake?” she hesitated.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to answer” she said rushed. “But do you miss your mum?” Jacob blinked. He thought about it. Did he miss her? It was so long ago, he was so young. Maybe when he was younger he missed her but he didn’t need her to look after him anymore and he didn’t know her as a person – only as a mum, like all little kids know their parents. “Never mind,” Lily said shaking her head at herself. “Stupid question, of course you do.”

“No,” Jacob said softly, reaching a hand out to her. “Not stupid at all,” he clarified, “I miss having a mum, I guess. But I didn’t know her – not really…I was just a kid, you know?” he mused chewing the inside of his mouth. He looked at her, she was staring up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. “Does that make any sense?” he asked, his brows furrowing. She nodded wordlessly. Jacob stared into her eyes for a moment, his heart racing. Suddenly he became very aware that when he reached out for her, he had missed her arm completely and his hand was resting on her thigh. He blushed furiously and turned away, moving his hand back to the steering wheel.

They rode in silence the rest of the way, both willing their beetroot faces and the tension in the air to fade. As they pulled into her road their faces were slowly returning to their rusted tone but the tension was still thick. The car rolled to a stop. “Lils?” Jacob asked as she reached for the door handle. She turned to him, smiling awkwardly as she pushed her hair out of her face. He smiled softly. He found the nervous habit of hers incredibly endearing. “Can I call you tonight?” he asked, biting his lip nervously as he waited her response.

She played with the piece of hair she just tucked behind her ear. “I don’t know Jake,” she said, avoiding his gaze. “I have to call Zack.”

Jacob shook his head, silly him. “Oh, of course. Sorry for asking.” His tone was sour.

“Jake” she said pleadingly turning back to him. “Don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” he said sourly, turning to look at her. His gaze softened immediately when he met hers. Her eyes were big, round and sad. He felt his heart sink as a feeling of shame wash over him as he realised he was the one that upset her.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “You’ve got a busy evening,” he convinced himself, “girl stuff and all.” A twinkle appeared in his eye and Lily smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“For what?”

She shrugged, “picking me up, dropping me off, being so understanding – being you.”

Jacob smiled at her. “It’s no bother,” he said softly.

“Still,” she said as she reached for his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze, “thank you.” She climbed out of the car. Jacob stared at her as she walked towards the house.

He rolled down the window. “I’ll get you tomorrow morning,” he called out. She turned around and grinned at him, shaking her head amusedly

The front door opened as she was approaching it and her mum stood in the doorway. She smiled and waved at Jacob as Lily squeezed past. Jacob smiled awkwardly, giving a small nod and an awkward wave before he pulled away.

Lily’s mum closed the door and turned to face her daughter who had dropped her bag and sat on the sofa. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips slightly, “so?”

Lily looked up at her mum with innocent eyes and a coy grin, “so?” she repeated.

“What’s going on with Jacob?”

Lily shrugged coyly. Her mum shook her head, swatting her hand in Lily’s direction as she walked past to the kitchen. “Come help me.”

The two talked idly about school as they prepared vegetables. When they sat down to eat, the conversation took a more serious turn. “I do think you should consider transferring.”

“Mum,” Lily whined.

“You could graduate this year, Lily” her mum said.

“I seem to recall you saying I’m not in touch enough with Quileute culture” Lily said, her eyebrow raised. “How am I meant to fix that if I’m in Forks all the time?”

Her mum sighed. “I know but you could graduate!” She took a deep breath. “My parents would have never let me go to school off the reservation,” she mused aloud. “I dunno, I just think if you graduate now you could have a year to yourself before college – a year to reconnect with your culture” she said pointedly.

Lily rolled her eyes, “or I could stay at the res school and be more involved!”

“But you won’t,” her mum threw back with a knowing look. “You don’t have time, baby.” Her tone was soothing as she reached out and lightly touched Lily’s hand. “I think its for the best,” she smiled sadly.

Lily sighed in agreement, “yeah but it’s a drive.”

“You’d see more of Zack,” her mum said coyly. Lily remained silent, staring down at her plate as she nudged her food about with her fork. “…or is that not a thing anymore?”

“It’s a thing,” Lily mumbled.

“I’m sensing a but?”

Lily shrugged, “I don’t know.” She sighed audibly.

“Jacob?” she asked. Lily blushed, remaining silent. “He’s cute,” she pushed.

“Is he?” Lily said looking up, blushing slightly. “Hadn’t noticed,” she lied with a grin.

Her mum smiled at her. “Liar,” she said accusingly. “Nice girls don’t lie to their mothers,” she teased.

“Nice girls don’t lie to their mothers,” Lily mocked. The two grinned at each other.

“I won’t force you to transfer…”

“…but?”

Her mum smiled, knowingly. “…But, you shouldn’t stay for a boy.”

Lily bit her lip. “I know,” she sighed. She hadn’t been staying for Jacob before but now it seemed impossible to move. She bit her lip. If she transferred to Forks there would be more distance between them – was that a good thing, though? She found herself questioning it. If she moved she could see more of Zack…but that wasn’t a good enough reason to move. It wasn’t the sole reason to transfer, she reasoned with herself. She looked at her mum with wide eyes. “I should transfer, shouldn’t I?”

Her mum nodded at her. “I think so.”

“Okay,” Lily said quietly.

“Okay?” her mum asked.

“Okay,” Lily said firmly with a nod.

“Okay!” Her mum repeated with enthusiastically. “I’ll take you in tomorrow and go to the office to sort out the paperwork!”

Lily nodded, realising she had to cancel on Jacob. As her mum searched through the DVD’s for a film to watch, Lily shot him a text.

_Sorry Jake, Mum’s driving me tomorrow. Lunch instead? -L _

She bit her lip worried that he would be mad at her when her phone buzzed.

_No probs, with the pack? – J_

Lily smiled at her phone.

_Okay – L_

She put clicked her phone onto silent before placing it face down on the table. She turned to sit with her mum on the sofa. “Princess Diaries or the Notebook?”

“Princess Diaries.” Lily said.

“Excellent!” her mum said as she put the DVD in. “Pick a colour,” she said as she pointed to the box of nail varnish at the edge of the sofa. Lily looked through finally settling on a blue. “Good choice!”

As the movie started her mum took Lily’s feet in her hand and began painting her toes. “Now, tell me about Jacob.”

Lily swallowed. Where to begin, she thought to herself. “We have a project together,” Lily said.

Her mum looked at her with wide eyes and slight irritation, “yes. You’ve said that…and?”

“…and, it was weird,” Lily admitted. “He wasn’t pulling his weight so…” she shot her mum an embarrassed look, “so I shouted at him.” Her mum smiled, trying not to laugh at her daughter. “And, it was like…” she hesitated, “it was like he’d never seen me before – it was weird, mum.”

“When was this?”

“Thursday.”

“You’ve seen him a lot since,” her mum commented.

“Every day,” Lily confessed.

“How does Zack feel about that?”

Lily shrugged. “He’s a bit jealous…but nothing’s going on. We just talk.”

“But do you want to just talk?” Her mum asked giving her a look.

“Yes,” Lily said immediately. Her mum gave her a more pointed look. “No,” Lily confessed. “I don’t know,” she sighed. 

Her mum smiled softly at her daughter as she pushed her toes away and grabbed her other foot. “That’s okay,” she said reassuringly. “You’re young, you don’t have to know everything. When are you seeing Zack this week?”

“Tomorrow, think we’re going out for dinner.” Lily said biting her lip slightly. “And Friday,” she added, “Jake invited us to a bonfire.”

“Did he now?” she asked, with a hint of shock.

“Yeah, May’s coming too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Lily hesitated, “she fancies Jake too.”

“Too?” her mum asked, her eyes wide and biting back a further comment. Lily blushed beetroot red.

“Uh- I just mean – he’s – he’s hot, okay?” she stammered, her eyes wide.

Her mum smirked at her. “Don’t fall out with her over a boy,” she warned.

“I won’t,” Lily promised as her mum pushed her other foot away.

“Have you spoke to her about transferring?”

“Yeah, she thinks it’s a great idea.” Lily admitted as she moved closer to her mum so she could paint her fingernails. “She’s convinced I’ll get a writing scholarship” Lily smiled to herself.

“Oh yeah?” her mum smiled with a twinkle in her eye. “Still writing then?” Lily nodded. “Still not going to let me read them?” Lily shook her head furiously, her eyes slightly wide. “Okay,” her mum said in a surrendering tone. “If May thinks you’re good enough to get a scholarship I’m sure you are.”

Lily sighed, “I’m lucky to have her.”

“She is a good girl.”

Lily bit her lip as she leaned close to her mum. “But is she a nice girl?” Lily grinned.

Her mum grinned back shoving her away. “Shut up!”

“Mum?”

“Mm?”

“Should I tell her to give up on Jake?” Lily asked. Her mum looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “I kind of tricked him into having lunch with her…” Lily admitted guiltily, “he doesn’t like her…is it better for me to tell her or should I let her figure it out herself?”

“Well,” her mum said as she carefully cradled Lily’s thumb and painted it in long strokes. She dropped Lily’s hand and moved onto the next. “That depends on how you feel about the boy. If you like him, you should let her figure it out-“

“-but-“

“-If you tell her and she thinks you like him, she will think its because you’re being selfish, even if you’re not. If you are sure you don’t like him, not like that anyway, then tell her. You need to figure out how you feel, first though.”

Lily nodded. She suddenly felt small and childlike, “how do I know?” she asked.

Her mum gave her a look. “Lily-“

“No, I know, but how do I tell if like him as a friend who is objectively,” she raised her eyebrows and shot her mum a look, “attractive, or if its more?”

“I don’t know,” her mum admitted. “There were none of these hunks running around shirtless when I was growing up, I’ll tell you that!” Her mum winked.

“Gross!” Lily laughed and the two broke into giggles.

Lily excused herself to bed at nine o’clock, picking up her phone as she made her way upstairs. She had a text from Jacob.

_Okay, don’t talk about me too much tonight -J _

Lily smiled as she blushed. Not that she would admit to him that he dominated the conversation of tonight.

_Haha. Sleep well -L_

She hit send before dialling Zack’s number. It rang through to voicemail. She frowned at her phone and tried again. He picked up on the fourth ring.

“Sorry I missed your call,” he greeted her with.

“No worries,” she smiled. “How was practice?”

“Same old, how’s your day been?”

“Meh,” Lily said, “me and May are having a bit of a spat.”

“What about?”

Lily hesitated. “I don’t know,” she lied. “Anyway, got some news!”

“Oh?” Zack asked, his tone was somewhat bored. Lily frowned slightly.

“Mum is going to the office tomorrow to arrange my transfer!” Lily said. There was a pause. “Zack? You there?”

“Yeah” Zack said. Lily could hear the frown in his voice. “You’re not doing this because of me, right?” he asked.

“No,” Lily said quickly. “I can graduate this year if I transfer now.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Zack said.

“That’s great, Zack!” Lily said, getting slightly frustrated at him. Jacob would be more supportive she found herself thinking. She immediately scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

“I’m sorry babe, I’m just tired,” he said.

“Oh, do you want me to let you go?” Lily asked.

“Do you mind?”

“No, its okay,” she said quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lily,” he replied. “Good night.”

“Good night, Zack,” Lily said as he hung up. She sat on her bed tapping her phone in her hand as she chewed on her lip. She considered ringing Jacob. That wasn’t fair, she told herself. She had said she couldn’t talk tonight. He wasn’t second best, she couldn’t treat him like he was. She grabbed a journal from her bedside table and climbed onto her windowsill. She looked out at the moon before she opened the book and began writing.

Jacob tread quietly as he approached the treeline, still hiding in its cover he looked up at her window. He saw her sat there, scribbling furiously in a notebook. Occasionally she would look up at the moon, smiling to herself.

_Please stop._ Embry pleaded, pretending to be grossed out. Jacob shot him a glare. _I know,_ Embry sighed, _you can’t help it. Doesn’t mean I want to hear about it, Jake._

Jacob scowled as he trotted away, shooting a longing look back towards his imprints house.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily didn’t see Jacob the next morning as she walked from the parking lot – she didn’t see his car either. It wasn’t until she walked into the cafeteria for lunch that she saw him beaming at her from across the room. She sat down next to him. No one else was at the table yet. “Hi,” she smiled, tucking hair behind her ear before looking up at him. He was already looking at her intensely with a smile on his face.

“Hi,” he breathed. He hadn’t realised how much he missed her until he caught her eyes.

“You look tired” she said.

Jacob’s hands flew to his chest, “you wound me!” he joked. She smiled, catching the playful twinkle in his eye. “I worked late last night” he said, smiling at her. “How about you?”

“What?”

“Why do you look tired?”

Lily opened her mouth, faking offence. “You should never say that to a lady,” she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Good thing I only said it to you,” he said cheekily, leaning closer to her. The pull in her chest magnified. She was sure they were moving towards each other when someone sat at the table.

“Hey Lily,” Embry said, oblivious to what he had interrupted. Lily jumped back at the interruption, smiling up at the large boy. Jacob remained frozen, staring at Lily as she spoke to Embry. He could have smacked his pack brother for interrupting them but he didn’t need to.

Immediately after Embry sat down, Jared and Kim did the same. Jared smacked Embry on the topside of his head. “What?” the first boy asked pulling an annoyed face at the second.

“Idiot,” Jared muttered, rolling his eyes and sent Jacob an apologetic look. “How you doing, Lily?” he asked.

“I’m good, you?” Lily smiled. Jared nodded, as he flung an arm around Kim who snuggled into him. “Did you guys have a good night last night?” Kim froze and blushed. Jared shot the guys a look, asking who told about last night. Lily saw the tension and explained, “Jake said you hadn’t seen a lot of each other recently so he covered your shift?”

“Oh” Jared said relaxing visibly. “Yeah it was…nice?” he turned to Kim for confirmation. Kim nodded shyly, still turning red. “Nice,” he said more confidently with a slight smirk and a nod.

Lily gave them a forced smile. “How long have you been together?” she asked.

“Six months,” they replied simultaneously. They turned to each other and smiled, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“How long have you been with Zack?” Kim asked. Jacob shot her an unimpressed look, why was she bringing him up.

“September,” Lily said quickly.

“How long before you guys fucked?” Embry asked, not looking up from his food. Everyone shot him a look. “What? We all know that’s what they did last night!” he said, pointing in Jared and Kim’s direction. They blushed again, “right? You got that?” he asked, turning to Lily – searching for clarification he hadn’t given up some big secret.

Lily bit back a laugh, “I did get that, yes.” A hint of laughter came through in her tone but she stifled it enough before replying to his question, “like a month I think?” Lily said with a shrug.

“A month?” Kim exclaimed.

“Uh, yeah,” Lily said turning slightly pink.

“Why so soon?” Jacob asked, his brow furrowed.

Lily’s blush deepened as the embarrassment set it. “It just wasn’t a big deal,” she shrugged.

“Not a big deal?” Jacob asked, almost angry.

“Yeah,” Lily muttered.

“Don’t you wish you waited?” Jacob asked, trying to hide the slight shakes taking over him.

“Jake-“ Jared warned.

“For what?” Lily asked, unaware of Jacob’s growing temper.

Jacob’s eyes grew wide. “For what?” he spluttered, “for love!”

Lily looked him right in the eye. His anger dissolved with the mere eye contact. “I love Zack,” she stated. The anger was gone, instead replaced by hurt. He broke eye contact and stared down at the table.

“How often do you see each other?” Kim asked, directing Lily’s attention away from Jacob.

“Not very often,” Lily admitted. She turned to glance at Jacob who was still staring at the table. “I see more of this one at the moment,” she said, nudging him slightly. He looked up at the contact their skin made. There was a growing desire in his chest to wrap her in his arms and never let go. It awoke a sadness in him that he couldn’t do it – that she wanted Zack instead.

“I couldn’t imagine not seeing Jared every day,” Kim said, turning to smile at Jared who was already beaming down at her. Lily blushed slightly, somewhat embarrassed that she didn’t feel that way about Zack. Butterflies exploded in her gut as she snuck a glance at Jacob who was already looking at her. With their eye contact the butterflies intensified and she quickly looked away. Did she feel that way about Jacob?

“What about college?” Lily asked.

Kim hesitated, “I’m not sure if I’ll go.” Her voice was weak.

Lily frowned, “because of Jared?” Jared’s jaw locked and he began to shake slightly. Jacob’s face twisted into a silent snarl and he too began shaking. Kim moved away from Jared, worry on her face. “I didn’t mean to sound accusing,” Lily said, looking at Jared. “I just meant…you seem unsure,” she said to Kim.

Kim opened her mouth to answer but Jared got up and stormed away. Jacob began to relax as Jared left. Embry looked down at his half eaten lunch and shot Kim and Jacob a look. Neither showed any signs of moving. “I guess I’ll go,” he said grumpily as he got up to follow his friend out.

“I’m sorry,” Lily said, her head tilted. Kim waved it off but stared at her lunch as she considered Lily’s words. Lily turned to Jacob biting her lip. “Maybe I shouldn’t sit with you anymore,” she said softly, “seems someone storms off every time.”

Jacob’s face softened and he placed a warm hand on her arm. “That’s not your fault,” he said with a small smile. “Just don’t want to make a bad impression on you,” he said lightly.

“Why?” she asked.

“Trying to get you to join the cult,” he said teasingly – the sparkle back in his eye.

She grinned at him. “Good luck,” she challenged. “I’m a nice girl,” she winked.

He grinned back. “So, college?” he asked.

“What about it?”

“Thinking about it already?” he asked, shuffling in his chair so his whole body was facing hers. She did the same.

“Sort of,” Lily said scrunching her face up. She hesitated, should she tell him?

“Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“No idea,” she confessed, with a smile. “Probably the community college,” she admitted. “Until I know what I want to major in.”

“Don’t know where to go and don’t know what to major in? Doesn’t sound like you’ve thought about it all that much,” he teased.

“True,” she smiled back. “Do you want to go to college?”

“I can’t,” Jacob said, shaking his head.

“Why not?”

Jacob thought about how to reply. Because of the pack? Because of his dad? Because of the cost? “You’ve seen my maths abilities,” he joked.

Lily frowned, “you shouldn’t do that.”

“Do what?” he asked, his smile flattering slightly.

“Put yourself down like that,” she said kindly. Jacob’s heart swelled with affection. Their eyes locked and he fought the urge to embrace her.

The bell rang and people began to move around them, they stayed staring at each other for a moment before Lily broke the eye contact as she looked down to grab her bag. They stood up together and she turned to him. “Am I still okay to take you home?” Jacob asked.

Lily looked at him, chewing on her lip slightly as their eyes met again. She smiled sadly, “May’s driving me.” Jacob smiled weakly at her before nodding. “I didn’t see your car this morning,” she explained. He nodded in understanding. He’d been on patrol. She moved towards him and went on her tip toes to give him a one armed hug. “Tomorrow?” she asked as she pulled away.

“Yeah,” he breathed, mesmerised by her scent. It was sweet, reminded him of baking. Ironic, he thought, since she didn’t bake.

Lily waited outside May’s car for fifteen minutes before May came out of the main building. “Hey!” May shouted with a wide smile.

“Hey,” Lily grinned back, embracing her friend.

“How’s your day been?” May asked as she unlocked the car door. They climbed in. 

Lily shrugged, “okay. Yours?”

“Meh, finally finished one of the pieces I was working on!”

“Which one?”

“Saints and sinner one,” May said.

Lily racked her brain, “is that the sculpture?”

“No, that’s purely sin” May said. Her eyes went wide and she nodded, trying to communicate what sin it was. Lily chortled at her friends recent obsession with sex. “It’s the painting.”

“You’ll have to show me tomorrow,” Lily smiled.

“Deal.” May started the engine and it roared to life. Before they even started moving it started making a weird clicking noise.

“You weren’t kidding about your car needing fixing,” Lily said with wide eyes.

May nodded seriously. “Yeah, please get Jake to look at it. I can’t afford a mechanic.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Lily said, trying to push them together.

May shook her head slightly. “He wasn’t interested.” She paused, “I get the feeling he’d do anything you ask.” There was a slight twinkle in her eyes.

“Maybe,” Lily said chewing her cheek.

“Anyway, no Zack tonight?” May asked. “You usually go straight from school?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you!” Lily said, fidgeting in her seat to face May. “Mum drove me in this morning – to do the paperwork for the transfer!”

“Oh!” May squealed. “I don’t know if I’m happy or sad!” she admitted. “That’s so exciting! What did Zack say? Was he happy?”

Lily screwed her face up, “he was tired when I told him. I’m sure we’ll talk about it tonight.”

“Oh, you guys talk?” May said pulling a suggestive face.

“Shut up!” Lily laughed turning slightly pink, “thanks for bringing that up in front of Jake by the way! I was mortified!”

May laughed. “I’m sorry, I was having a bad day” she said with wide eyes.

“Its okay,” Lily said, closing her eyes.

“To clarify,” May said loudly, “I’m taking you to yours? I’m not driving to Forks.”

Lily laughed, “to mine.”

“Excellent!”

Almost an hour later, Lily’s car rolled into Zack’s driveway. She got out the car and he opened his front door. He moved towards her smiling and she gave him a tight hug, squeezing him as tight as she could before she leaned up to kiss him. “Hi”, she smiled goofily.

“Hi,” he smiled back. “You missed me, then?”

“Always,” she smiled as she hugged him tight again.

He chucked. “Come on, lets go get dinner.” He grabbed her hand as they walked towards his car. She smiled up at him as they walked. “Stop that,” he said, swatting at her.

“No,” she smiled back. He gently dropped her hand as he walked to the drivers side. They climbed in and reached for each others hands. They rested entwined on the passenger seat.

“When’s your last day at La Push?” he asked.

“Friday, then I’m all yours Monday to Friday,” she grinned.

“Will we have many classes together?” he asked.

Lily shook her head, “probably not. Think I’m either in AP or senior classes.”

He smiled at her briefly, “my smart girl.”

“I’m no one’s girl!” she mock protested.

“Oh, I don’t know about that” he said, “definitely mine.” His face twisted into a possessive smirk.

Lily’s face fell in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Just you’re with me,” he said, shrugging.

“No, you didn’t” she challenged. “What did you mean?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, “lets not fight. You’re not here for long.”

“Tell me,” Lily demanded.

Zack sighed. “I just meant, that Jacob kid has been sniffing around you but you’re here. You’re still with me – you’re mine.”

“I’m not yours,” she protested.

“But you are,” he said rolling his eyes. “You know what I mean, just drop it will you?”

“No. I’m not anyone’s,” she challenged. “Why are you being so possessive at the moment?!”

“Because you’re hanging out with a six foot seven boy on steroids!” Zack snapped back with a tone of disbelief. 

“I can hang out with who I like!” Lily snarled back, a fire lighting in her eyes.

“Yeah – as long as he remembers your mine!”

“Is that why you marked me the other day?” she snapped.

Zack rolled his eyes, turning away in his seat as he scrunched his face up.

“That’s a yes.” Lily spat bitterly. “You don’t get to mark me without asking!” she said, shaking her head angrily. “I’m not yours.”

“Fine!” Zack snapped, “You’re no ones. Are you happy?”

“No.”

“Great!” he snarled.

“Just go home,” she said to him. Her tone was tired. Her eyes were closed.

“Why? We’re almost there.”

“I want to go home.”

“Don’t be silly, we’re pretty much there.”

“Please.”

Zack’s jaw locked and his eyes hardened. “Fine,” he spat, doing a u-turn in the road.

He pulled into his drive way and Lily climbed out of the car. She walked straight to hers. He stormed out and marched inside, slamming the front door behind him. She began the long drive home, tense and tired. She wondered what bothered her so much about being called his – why she made it such a big deal.

When she got home, her eyes were heavy from the drive. She looked at her phone: nothing. She had hoped Zack would text her. Maybe she was being unreasonable, she considered as she swallowing thickly. She sat down on the sofa, flicked through the television channels briefly before she turned it off uninterested in anything that was on. She looked down at her phone.

She hesitated before she pressed call.

“Hello?” the voice answered sleepily after two rings.

Lily’s breath caught in her throat. “I’m sorry,” she said her voice thick and heavy, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Lils?” the voice said. His heart picked up at the sound of her voice.

She nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn’t see her. “Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah…can we talk for a bit?”

“Yeah, you want me to come over?” he asked.

“You don’t have to,” she said quickly. She’d woken him up, she didn’t want to have to force him to get up too.

“I’m on my way,” he said as he hung up. Lily sat on the sofa staring down at her phone, biting her lip. What have I done? She thought.

Five minutes later Jacob Black was stood shirtless at her front door, his hair soaked by the rain. “Jake,” she gasped, “you must be freezing!” She ushered him inside.

“I’m fine,” he said reassuringly.

“I’ll get you a towel,” she said, dashing to the bathroom. She came back with a large towel.

“Thanks,” he smiled at her as he took it from her hand. He promptly started rubbing his hair with it. He could feel her gaze on him. She tried not to look, she really did but she found herself counting his muscles. She blushed when she realised he caught her. He smiled smugly at her, “you like?”

She tried to stifle her smile but failed. “Shut up,” she grinned. They sat on opposite ends of the sofa. Lily tucked her legs underneath herself, her toes poking out towards Jacob.

Something blue caught his eyes. “You did your nails?” he smiled, looking at her curiously.

Lily followed his gaze to her toes, “mum did them…girl stuff” she said teasingly.

She licked her lips allowing silence to fall over them again. Jacob was staring at her as she stared ahead at the television set which was turned off. “Lils,” he asked.

“Mm?”

“Why did you call me?” he asked. He knew she was meant to be at Zack’s. He couldn’t think why she would call him if they hadn’t…he stopped himself. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I don’t know,” Lily admitted. Her mouth was dry. “Me and Zack had a fight,” she said looking down. “I just needed a friend…I thought of you…” she looked up at him shyly, a sad smile on her face. “Is that okay?” She didn’t want to lead him on. She didn’t want to hurt him. She didn’t want to give him hope.

Jacob absorbed this for a second before he shifted closer to her. “We’re friends,” he said confidently to her as he took her hands in his. If that’s what she wanted, that’s what he would be. “So that’s absolutely okay,” he smiled comfortingly. She sighed in relief, relaxing into the sofa. “What did you fight about?”

Lily fidgeted slightly, avoiding his gaze. “It’s silly,” she said, looking at him guiltily.

“I doubt that,” he said kindly. Lily looked at him and smiled. He was a nice, kind young man. Her mum had said something similar.

“He said I was his,” she admitted. Jacob froze as he tried to control his reaction. “It was dumb, I told him I’m not anyone’s. I’m a strong independent woman” she said in a mock serious voice. She gave a small laugh. “He was just being possessive, I think I over reacted-“

Jacob nodded, agreeing she was over reacting. He was sad to admit it, as much as he didn’t like it. He would love to call her his, to show her off.

“You think I did?” Lily asked, shocked when she saw him nod.

“I do” Jacob said. “He probably just meant he’d be proud to tell everyone you’re with him” he said quietly. “I’m sure he knows you’re not a possession.”

Lily smiled at him. “I didn’t expect you to say that” she said honestly. She leaned forward running her hand through her hair. “He just mentioned you and I-“

Jacob froze with a lump forming in his throat. He mentioned him?

“-I just lost it…” Lily admitted quietly. “He can’t tell me who to be friends with,” she said strongly to herself.

Jacob found himself worried, did Zack ask her to stop seeing him? His breathing grew ragged as he panicked – what had he said?

“And he doesn’t get to leave marks on me,” she said with her jaw clenched. Jacob’s mind flashed back to last Friday and the hickey on her neck. He thought back to his feelings, how he lost control. Lily leaned into him, her eyes closed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she savoured his warmth.

He shrugged, “that’s what friends are for.” A silence fell between them and Jacob realised he was still holding her hands. He gently put them down on her lap and she pulled away from him slowly. “Is that all you called me for? Boyfriend woes?” he teased.

She grinned back. “Yeah,” she admitted with a nervous laugh.

Jacob’s grin faltered a little for a second. “Did you want me to go?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

She shook her head. “No,” she whispered.

“Okay,” Jacob said, still gazing at her. He licked his lip, his mouth dry. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” she said, finally breaking their eye contact by glancing down. “We could watch a movie?” she suggested.

“What do you have?” he asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the DVD’s next to the television.

Lily hesitated as she got up, standing in front of Jacob blocking his view of the collection. “First what kind of movies do you like?” she asked.

“I’m easy.”

“Good to know,” Lily said with a cheeky grin, “but I’m not,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jacob grinned up at her, “really?” he asked tilting her head slightly.

“Yeah,” she said, mimicking his head tilt.

“I heard differently,” he said as he grabbed her, pulling her down onto him. She gasped as she fell on him, landing with her face an inch from his. Her breath caught in her throat. Jacob could feel her heart hammering against her chest. They locked eyes for a moment, his breath catching too. This was it, he thought to himself. He glanced briefly at her lips before back to her eyes. She did the same. He bit his lip as he prepared himself for the feeling of weightlessness he was sure he would feel. Her eyes fluttered shut as he began to bridge the tiny gap between them.

Her phone buzzed.

She jumped back, jolting upright. Jacob cursed silently. She grabbed her phone. A look of guilt took over her face as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Jacob closed his eyes sadly. Zack.

_I’m sorry. I love you -Z_

Lily bit her lip, trying not to cry as the guilt racked through her body. Jacob sat up and placed a hand on her back. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly as he rubbed her back.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, her voice cracking. “It’s not your fault.”

“What?” he said, somewhat louder.

“You were right, I’m just easy,” she breathed, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. 

Jacob’s face hardened and he moved between her legs. He gently forced her to look him in the eyes. “You are not,” he said, his voice hoarse. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at him as tears spilled. “Look at me,” he pleaded. She opened her eyes and her mouth trembled as she stiffened an audible cry. “You’re not,” he said forcefully. “That was me, all me,” he said placing a hand on his chest. The other rubbing her arm gently. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I forgot-“ he shook his head. “It won’t happen again,” he promised. She closed her eyes. “You’re not,” he repeated as he moved her towards him, embracing her in a hug. “You’re not,” he whispered into her hair before resting his chin on her head.

He closed his eyes. There was an ache in his chest. He didn’t mean to make her feel like this. To make her feel bad at all. He felt the guilt overcome him.

Lily breathed in his scent as he embraced her. She couldn’t help the guilt from mounting further as she closed her eyes and leaned into the hug. Her chin trembled as she tried not to cry.

Jacob pulled back slowly. “I think I should go,” he said quietly, searching for her eyes for any indication of what she wanted. She avoided his gaze.

She nodded refusing to look up.

He stood up and silently moved towards the door. “Lils?” he said when he got there. She turned to him, sadness etched into her face. “Can I still drive you tomorrow?” he asked, his face sad too. She smiled sadly at him and nodded once. He smiled weakly back at her. “Tomorrow,” he promised before he disappeared through the front door, closing it behind him.

He phased as he reached the tree line.

_Jake! _Quil shouted enthusiastically at him.

_Dude! _Embry scolded, _can you not sense a mood? What’s up Jake?_

Jake thought about what just happened, replaying the memory – reliving it. The sadness, the guilt, crashed into him ten times harder in his wolf form.

_Oh shit._ Embry said.

_She might break up with her boyfriend now though,_ Quil said hopefully. Both boys shot him murderous glares.

_I just want her to be happy_. Jake said.

_At the expense of your happiness? _Quil asked.

_If that’s what it takes._ Jake said moodily.

Quil and Embry rolled their eyes, _ever the drama queen, _they thought in agreement.

Lily lay curled in a ball in her bed, unable to sleep. She was wrecked with guilt. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Jacob pushed on his horn, Lily was out instantly. She had been waiting by the door for him. She came out in an oversized sweater. Jacob could have growled when he saw her. Seriously, he thought. Was she trying to rub his face in it?

Lily tugged at the sleeve of the sweater – one of Zack’s, before she reached for the door handle. She climbed in silently. They didn’t talk for the journey. Lily was terrified to say anything, terrified to face last night. Jacob annoyed about the jumper.

When they pulled into the school car park, Jacob broke the silence. “I am sorry,” he said, not looking at her. She looked up at him.

“Not your fault,” she said quietly.

“Completely my fault,” he argued.

Lily felt a pit in her stomach. She smiled at him, “I’m just irresistible” she joked. Jacob’s eyes snapped to her.

You are, he thought as he stared at her intensely. He scolded himself immediately. “You and me both,” he grinned. She grinned back although Jacob could see it was superficial; there was still sadness and guilt in her eyes. “Are we okay?” he asked.

She nodded. “Jake?” she called as he reached for the door handle.

“Mm?” he said, turning back to her.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” she asked quietly, suddenly feeling small.

Jacob paused and his heart skipped a beat. She wasn’t going to tell him, he realised. He licked his lips before he smiled at her. “Tell anyone what?”

She smiled back at him. “Thank you,” she breathed.

The got out of the car and he wondered away. “Jake?” she called.

“Mm?” he said turning to her.

“Don’t forget to come to fifth,” she said, “for the project.” Jacob nodded, as if he hadn’t forgotten they were presenting today. “Tell Quil and Embry!” she added.

Lily closed her eyes as she finished talking. She felt the warmth radiating off of Jacob as they finished their presentation. “Great job,” Miss Stewart said, indicating the four could take a seat. Lily took her seat near the front of the class whilst the three boys trailed towards the back of the classroom.

When the bell rung, Lily felt the warmth at her back once more. “Hey,” Jacob said. “No need to race me to the truck,” he smiled.

She smiled up at him. “Thought I was gonna make it, this time too,” she joked with an elbow swing.

“What are your plans tonight?” he asked.

“Well,” Lily said with a strained pleading smile. “Are you working?” He shook his head. She looked up at him with big eyes. “Could you fix May’s car? Please?”

Jacob looked at her deadpan. “Are you using me for my mechanic ability?” his tone was only slightly teasing.

“I’m sorry, I thought she was making it up!” Lily said with a laugh, “but it sounds really bad. You don’t have to.” She shook her head, it was too much for her to ask.

“I’ll do it,” Jacob said with a shrug. “As long as I have my glamorous assistant” he teased, a twinkle in his eye. Lily’s chest felt heavy. Why was he flirting with her?

“Jake,” she said softly. He looked at her with wide eyes. When their eyes met he stopped in his tracks, she did the same. She bit her lip, encouraging herself to fight the pull in her chest. “Could we…just…-can we cool it please?” she asked, looking down shyly.

Jacob swallowed, he nodded sharply as he turned his head away, trying to hide some of the hurt. “Sorry,” he mumbled as they continued walking.

Lily shook her head. “Don’t be silly,” she mumbled back. They continued in silence until they got to the car.

Jacob turned the key in the ignition and turned to Lily, a small smile on his face. “So, where to?”

Lily stared at him for a bit. “I’ll text May to meet us at yours?” she asked. Jacob nodded, trying to conceal a beaming smile. She was going to spend the evening with him – he hadn’t ruined it.

Jacob kept his eyes on the road. He chewed the inside of his cheek as nerves overcame him. What if she guessed what he was doing? There’s no way she’ll guess, he reasoned with himself. She’d just think he was trying to lessen the tension and lighten the mood – which he was…sort of. “Do you believe in ghosts?” He swallowed deeply as he waited for her reply, running his tongue nervously over his lips.

Lily looked up at him, shocked at the randomness of the question. She screwed her face up in thought. “I dunno.”

Jacob glanced down at her questioningly.

“I love the idea that people stick around and that there is something after,” she explained gesturing with her hands. “But also, I don’t like thinking about it because I just scare myself and like it’s silly – I know, like there’s nothing in my wardrobe trying to kill me but also, what if there is?” She said with wide eyes and a grin.

Jacob nodded slowly in response. He felt a pit of disappointment develop in his stomach – he didn’t know what he had been expected, to be honest.

“What about you?” Lily asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

Jacob pouted slightly as he considered the question. “I guess so,” he said after a strained moment. Six months ago he would have said no, but now? If vampires and werewolves can exist why not ghosts?

Lily smiled and nodded at his answer before she turned her attention to the road and the beautiful scenery of the reservation. “Do you like horror movies?” she asked changing the conversation.

“I swear we’ve had this conversation,” Jacob laughed. “I like any movies.”

Lily’s face fell slightly as she thought back to when they would have had this conversation. Then it hit her…last night…Lily pushed the memory from her mind, chewing her lip as she focused on the present. “Even musicals?” she asked teasing.

Jacob grinned, “are you kidding? Got to love a sing and a dance!”

Lily smiled back at him. “I wouldn’t have expected that from you.”

“I’m full of surprises, babe,” he said cheekily. Lily froze at the pet name, causing Jacob to stiffen in response.

“Surprise me then,” Lily smiled up at him. “Babe,” she added with a cheeky grin.

Jacob’s face split into a wide grin. “Well, _babe_, I bet you didn’t know I can braid hair.”

Lily blinked as she thought about what he said. “Why did you never braid yours?”

Jacob shrugged. “Took a lot of time.”

Lily jokingly narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure you can braid hair? Very suspicious…”

Jacob laughed. “Maybe if your nice I’ll braid yours some time.”

Lily smiled at him, looking forward to the promised moment. “That would be nice.”

Jacob pulled up on the grass next to his garage, leaving the space free for May and her car. As the two got out and began walking towards the house, May pulled up. She rolled down the passenger window slightly and leaned towards it. “Where do you want it?” she asked Jacob.

Jacob pointed to the garage. “Just drive it in,” he said. As she drove away he turned away from the house and back to the garage. “Lets get this over with,” he said somewhat bitterly.

“Hey” Lily protested. “You don’t have to do this,” she scowled. He was being rude.

Jacob shrugged, “it’s fine.”

“Then be nice,” Lily said, stressing the last word. Jacob closed his eyes and nodded. She was right. He should be nice.

May and Lily sat awkwardly on the floor as Jacob fiddled under the bonnet of May’s car. He turned away, his hands covered in grease. He wiped them on his jeans.

May scrunched her face up. “Gross!” she commented.

A flash of a smile crossed Jacob’s face and he changed path to move towards them. Lily looked up, “oh shit!” She pushed May, encouraging her to move. May moved quickly. Lily was too slow and still in Jacob’s reached. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, smearing grease all over her. “No!” Lily cried between laughter.

The laughter faded as their eyes met, only to be replaced with deafening static and an irresistible pull. Lily’s words echoed in Jacob’s head: ‘cool it.’ He dropped his hands, letting her out of the hug. She stepped back, tucking hair behind her ear.

“I’ll grab you a spare shirt,” he muttered, moving to leave the garage.

Lily nodded slightly. The static had taken her breath away, she was slowly trying to regain it. “Shall I come?” she breathed. He nodded, his eyes slightly dark.

“Jake?” Billy called out when they entered the house.

“And Lily,” Jacob called back.

“Hi Lily!” Billy called from somewhere in the kitchen. He wheeled towards her.

“Hi Mr Black,” Lily said smiling politely.

“Billy,” he corrected. “I see Jacob got to you,” he said, his eyebrow raised and a playful grin on his face.

She nodded with a smile and a gentle laugh. “He was too quick.”

Billy laughed. “Wolf like reflexes, that one,” Billy said, turning away. Jacob shot his dad a loot.

“Sorry about him,” Jacob said, placing a guiding hand on Lily’s arm.

“Its fine,” Lily said slightly confused. “I think he’s funny,” she smiled quietly.

Jacob shook his head and let out an amused exhale. “Don’t let him hear that,” Jacob said in a low whisper, “he doesn’t need any encouragement.”

Lily laughed as Jacob led her to his room. Lily looked around a bit more intensely this time, last time she had tried not to pry. This time she noticed he didn’t have a quilt, just a blanket. He went straight to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and an old sweatshirt. In one swift motion he pulled his top off, throwing it in a laundry basket tucked in the corner of the room. Lily tried to advert her gaze. How did his back have such defined muscles?

Jacob could feel her gaze on him. He knew she would be blushing when he turned around. He slid the t-shirt on before turning round to face her. He couldn’t wipe the smug smile off of his face when he did see the pink tinge of her cheeks. He silently passed Lily a sweatshirt to replace the one of Zack’s now covered in grease. 

“Shut up,” she muttered, looking down when she saw Jacob’s smug grin.

Jacob grinned, “didn’t say anything!”

Lily rolled her eyes. Jacob stood still for a moment, his smirk only growing. “Where can I get changed?” she asked.

“It’s just a jumper?” Jacob asked, his brow raised.

She gave him a look. “You really gonna make me say it?” she asked. He looked at her confused. “I’ve not got a top on underneath,” she said with an eyeroll.

Jacob blushed and moved across the room. “Oh.”

He waited outside silently as she changed. His sweatshirt drowned her. Zack’s had been oversized but this was something else. She carried Zack’s greasy sweatshirt to his car, throwing it in the passenger seat. “That’s way too big for you,” Jacob said, unable to get over how ridiculous she looked.

“You are over a foot taller than me,” she reminded him as she rolled the sleeves up.

“Cute!” May said when Lily walked back in. “I didn’t think you liked dresses,” she teased with a coy smile.

“I don’t think I like you,” Lily mumbled without looking up.

May laughed, “burn.” Lily grinned back at her. May turned to Jacob, “so what’s the damage?”

“Just need a new joint,” Jacob said as he moved towards the back of the garage. “It’ll take like five minutes.”

“How much?” May asked.

“Forget it.”

“No, how much?” May repeated.

“At least let her pay parts Jake,” Lily said.

“It’s a spare part from the rabbit,” Jacob said, “no charge.”

May turned to Lily giving her a look. “If you could make the guy at the coffee store fall in love with you too, I’d appreciate it.” Jacob froze slightly at the comment. _Was he that obvious? _

Lily’s face fell as May crossed a line. “Shut up,” she said irritably.

Jacob turned back from the car to face the girls. “Done!”

“Great!” May smiled. “What you doing this evening?”

Jacob shrugged, “nothing.”

“You should come hang out with us!” May exclaimed.

“May,” Lily said softly. “Jake doesn’t want to listen to us all night, right Jake?” she said gently. She gave him a pleading look of exhausting.

Jacob fumbled for words for a moment, his hand instinctively rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah – I mean – I have school work,” he said with a strained look on his face.

“Oh,” May said, “well, thank you anyway.”

Her and Lily waved goodbye to him as they climbed into the truck. He waved back dejectedly. He didn’t understand what had changed so quickly.

“Why did you do that?” May asked Lily, once out of the street.

Lily shrugged, chewing her lip as she decided whether to tell her friend about the night before. “We’re gonna see him tomorrow and I’ve not seen much of you this week,” she said quietly unable to admit the real reason why she needed some space from the warm boy.

May gave her a suspicious look before turning her attention to the road, seemingly accepting Lily’s excuse. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lily woke to a text.

_Not in today, see you at bonfire later? -J_

Her body filled with disappointment at the news but she busied herself with getting ready. By the time she had got to school the disappointment had mostly faded – mostly. She still hoped she would see him. It was her last day after all. No suck luck.

Zack pulled into Lily’s drive at seven o’clock. “What the hell?” Lily demanded when he got out of the car. May was stood next to her, her arms crossed. “You were meant to come straight after school?”

“I had detention until four thirty, babe.” He reached into the back seat of the car and pulled out two crates of beer, “and I had to wait for Kyle to get home to get your present?” he said waving the crates at her. “Last day at La Push!” he exclaimed, “how’d it go?”

She shrugged looking at May. “Spent most of it in the art studio with May,” she smiled.

“So, where’s this party?” Zack asked, wrapping an arm round Lily as they walked.

“Not too far,” Lily said, leading the way.

“Lily!” Quil shouted as he saw the three of them approaching. He was holding a beer in his hand.

Sam’s eyes fixated on the crates in Zack’s hand. “You’re not twenty-one,” he said. His eyebrow raised and his tone flat.

“Neither’s he,” Lily smiled, pointing accusingly at Quil.

Quil rolled his eyes. “He can handle his drink,” Sam responded quickly with the same flat tone.

“And we can’t?” Zack said with a smile. “Lighten up, man,” he said as he tapped Sam on the shoulder walking past him. Sam pulled a strained expression at the contact. Zack sat the crates down on one of the seats around the bonfire. “Plus, we’re celebrating” he exclaimed as he pulled two beers out. He handed them to Lily and May, who opened them promptly. “Everyone got a drink?” he asked, looking around.

“Hey – uh…Swan?” he said, pointing at Bella. “Know your dad’s chief of police, but you up for a bit of fun?” he asked holding out a beer to her. She was sat next to Jacob, leaning into him slightly. She reached out and took it from him. “Jacob?” he asked, holding another beer out for him. Jacob picked his beer up of the grass and held it up to him.

“Excellent!” Zack said, turning to Lily. He snaked an arm around her waist and smiled down at her, “to Lily!” he beamed. She blushed. “Clever and gorgeous” he continued, planting a kiss on her lips.

“Not that we disagree” Jared said with a slight teasing tone, “but why are we celebrating?” he asked, pulling Kim closer as she shivered.

“Last day at La Push, baby!” Zack shouted. “Representing Forks on Monday!” he beamed.

Lily blushed some more, tucking hair behind her ear. She made eye contact with Jacob who had a dark strained look on his face. She was not the only one staring at him. “I can graduate this year if I transfer now,” she explained under his questioning gaze.

“My best friend, the genius,” May chimed from besides Zack.

“I mean I have to catch up first,” Lily mumbled.

Jacob stood up, smiling slightly at Lily. His eyes were a mix of emotion – hurt and pride. “To Lily,” he toasted. She smiled back at him, thankful for his support.

Lily, Zack and May sat down next to Bella and Jacob. “Do you know what classes you’ll be taking?” Bella asked, a small friendly smile on her lips.

Lily shook her head. “No idea,” she admitted. “You go to Forks right?”

“Yeah, I’m a senior. I guess we’ll have some classes together?” she smiled slightly. It seemed sad, like it wasn’t quite reaching her eyes.

“Oh great! I’ll know someone then!” she smiled.

“What about Zack?” Jacob asked.

“I’m a sophomore, not as brainy as this one,” he teased, nudging Lily who blushed. Jacob felt his heart sore. She might be in Forks but she wouldn’t be seeing so much more of him.

“You started applying for colleges?” Bella asked.

Lily hesitated. “No” she admitted. “My mum made me promise that if I graduate this year then I will stay for a year to ‘reconnect with my culture.’” Lily rolled her eyes at her mum’s antics. Jacob smiled to himself, another year at least.

Zack gave a bark of a laugh, “she’s still on that?”

“Culture’s important,” Sam said looking directly at Lily. Lily fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“I’ve told you to apply for writing scholarships,” May interjected, saving Lily from Sam’s gaze. “She never listens to me,” she sighed dramatically. “She’s good.” May stressed the word good so much that it barely sounded like it should. Jacob felt a twinge of jealousy that May had read her work and he hadn’t until he reminded himself that he had barely spoken to her outside of this last week.

“What do you write?” Bella asked. Lily fidgeted a little.

“Everything,” May replied enthusiastically. “Her romances are the best,” May said.

“I guess you can thank yours truly for that,” Zack said with a smug smile.

Lily quipped up, “funny. You’re not in them.” Jacob let out a bark of laughter that rang in Lily’s ears over the sound of May’s laughter. Zack pulled away slightly to have a mini sulk. “You’d know that if you read them,” she said pointedly.

Zack screwed up his face. “I’m alright,” he mumbled.

After several beers, Lily noticed a look on May’s face as May walking purposefully towards Paul. Lily made a beeline for her and grabbed her by her elbow, spinning her on her heel. “No,” she said quickly.

“What?” May asked, slurring slightly as she stumbled over the uneven terrain.

“He would snap you like a twig,” Lily whispered harshly, giving her friend a pointed look. “No,” she said again as May fought her way back to Paul. She had been talking quietly but that didn’t mean no one heard. They shouldn’t have but their wolfish hearing meant almost all the boys had. They tried to hide their amusement. Paul was especially bad at hiding it, choking and spluttering on his beer. Quil responded quickly, smacking his friend on the shoulder – hard, causing an argument between the two when Paul recovered.

During the fight, Lily put a hand on Zack’s shoulder. “We need to go,” she said, holding May up.

“What?” Zack asked, a little annoyed.

“She’s drunk,” Lily said like it was obvious. “She needs to go home, come on.”

“You go, I’ll see you back here,” he said, turning back to Bella.

Lily’s jaw locked. Was he really going to let her walk back alone? Jacob stood up, “I’ll go with you,” he said.

“They’ll be fine,” Zack said, his eyes flashing possessively.

“I’ve got my truck, we’ll be five minutes,” Jacob said, ignoring his tone. “She can barely walk and you’ve had too much to drink,” he said as he gestured to May who Lily was supporting.

“Go on your own then.” Zack challenged.

“I don’t know where she lives,” Jacob retorted quickly. Zack tensed as he was unable to argue.

Jacob came up behind Lily and scooped May up. His arm brushed against Lily’s sending a shiver up her spine. They sat in the car in silence. Lily shivered slightly as the night turned cold. May was laid in the back seat.

“Come here,” Jacob said, lifting his arm.

“What?”

“You’re cold, come here,” he said matter of fact-ly. Lily hesitated. “It’s not a move,” he said blankly. She scooted over closer to him. His warmth radiating through her body.

She smiled softly to herself. “You need to see a doctor, its not healthy to be this hot,” she commented, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his warmth.

“No cure for sexy,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily looked up at him grinning. She shook her head, “that’s not what I meant.” She lightly smacked his chest. “Ow,” she commented with a laugh as she stretched her hand.

“That’ll teach you,” Jacob teased. He reached out for her sore hand. “Are you okay?” he asked, briefly looking down at her. His eyes swimming in concern as they met hers.

She nodded up at him, mesmerised by his gaze. “I’m fine,” she choked out.

When they pulled up to May’s house, Jacob lifted her from the back seat. Lily fumbled in May’s jacket for house keys and let them in. Jacob gently placed May on the sofa as Lily left the room. She came back immediately with a blanket and a pillow. She tucked her friend in, sliding a pillow under her neck. Lily leaned over and gave her friend a kiss on the forehead before she ushered Jacob out of the house, closing the door quietly as they left.

Jacob felt his heart fill as he watched her. So loving, caring – motherly, he thought.

They moved to the car in silence. They resumed their close proximity once inside. “Lils?” he asked, peering down at her. She looked up at him, innocently. He turned back to the road. “Who do you write about?” he asked, “I mean, if not Zack – who?”

Lily blushed. “No one in particular,” she said. “The perfect man,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Who’s that?” Jacob asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Who was the perfect man? Someone kind, handsome, friendly, gentle, caring, helpful, romantic…mesmorising… Someone like Jacob… Lily froze, panicking at her own thoughts. “Paul,” she blurted out. Immediately her face broke into a wide smile as she tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of her answer. “Paul is the perfect man,” she reiterated trying not to fall into fits of laughter.

Jacob laughed to himself, shaking his head.

When they arrived back at the bonfire, Lily went straight to Zack’s side to give him a hug. Meanwhile, Jacob went up to Paul. “Lily wants to talk to you,” he said, his tone serious.

“What?” Paul asked irritated. Sam was nearby and moved into the conversation.

“Lily wants to talk to you.” Jacob repeated, “please.”

Paul pulled a face, “no.”

“Paul, go,” Sam ordered, his eyes stern. Paul walked away irritated. “What did she want?” Sam asked concerned.

Jacob shook his head, unable to contain his smile anymore as he watched them.

Paul stopped in front of Lily and Zack. “Jake said you wanted to talk to me?” his jaw was clenched.

Lily smiled to herself, shaking her head. She pursed her lips and looked across the fire to Jacob grinning back. “Because he’s an ass,” she laughed. She looked up at Paul, “I’m sorry,” she said. “He’s just teasing me,” she explained.

Paul shrugged and walked away, grumbling to himself about his idiot pack brother. When he returned to Jacob and Sam, he punched Jacob’s arm. Hard.

Jacob laughed, unaware of the trouble he had caused.

“What do you mean he’s teasing you?” Zack asked. “What did I miss?”

Lily’s face fell as she turned back to him. “Nothing,” she smiled gently.

“Tell me,” he demanded.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lily said soothingly, reaching out for his arm.

“Then tell me.” He clenched his jaw, his patience thinning.

“He just – he asked who I wrote about – if not you…” she swallowed. “I said no one, but he didn’t drop it so I joked it was Paul.” Her voice was rushed. “That’s all.”

“Doesn’t sound like that’s all.”

“It was nothing just an unfunny joke.” She said, stroking his arm slightly. He didn’t respond. He sat in stony silence for a moment, until Bella got up and moved towards Jacob – who she recounted the argument too.

“Can we just go?” Zack asked finally. Lily nodded.

“Of course,” she breathed. She stood up immediately.

Jacob watched the two intensely as he listened to Bella recount the argument. His face was as stony as Zack’s. He hadn’t meant to cause an argument. He hadn’t meant for her to leave.

Embry noticed them leaving. “You going?” he shouted.

Lily nodded with a small smiled. “Yeah, we’re tired.”

He nodded, standing up and moving towards her. He embraced her in a tight hug before releasing her. “Goodbye,” he smiled down at her. He turned to Zack and gave him a quick nod, “see you around.” Jacob smiled to himself, thankful for his brother who immediately made a beeline for the tree line once Lily and Zack were out of sight.

Jacob followed. As he phased he immersed himself in Embry’s memory. Savouring the moment. Embry had taken the time to inhale her scent, making sure to savour it. To savour her heat.

Jacob wanted to be mad, mad that he was savouring her like that, but he couldn’t. He knew it had been for him.

_Sorry, _Embry said. _I didn’t think you’d do it with him there. _

Embry was right. _I wouldn’t have. _He didn’t want to cause another argument.

_Do you think they’ll break up soon? _Embry asked as he nudged a rock with his snout.

Jacob shrugged. _I don’t know…I don’t know if I want them to. _Embry shot his brother a look. _I just want her to be happy. _

_She’ll be happier with you._ Embry scoffed.

_Maybe._ Jacob agreed, _but that’s not my decision to make. _

Lily lay in bed next to Zack for what felt like an eternity as he slept. Eventually, she wrapped herself in her dressing gown before climbed onto her windowsill with her journal. She wrote about a sweet young man, who looked at a girl with adoration she didn’t deserve. A man who was kind, thoughtful and smart. A man with a burning hot temperature.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily awoke to an empty space beside her and the smell of sizzling bacon wafting through the house. Sleepily she pulled Zack’s t-shirt over her head before she stumbled down the stairs. She smiled to herself as she entered the kitchen as Zack was plating up the bacon. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he smiled, giving her a gentle kiss. “Hungry?”

Lily nodded as she slid into a chair.

Zack smiled as he pushed a plate towards her. “How’s your head?”

“Okay, how’s yours?”

“Sore,” he said with a wince and a chuckle.

Lily got up as Zack sat down. She went to the fridge and poured him a glass of orange juice. “Thought you could handle your drink,” she teased as she sat back down.

Zack rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think I drank that much,” he mumbled.

“You finished a crate!” Lily laughed.

Zack winced, “I know. Was just trying to keep up with the boys.”

“The boys?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, “or Jacob?”

Zack gave her a dirty look, silently warning her not to start.

Lily rolled her eyes at his silence but didn’t say anything.

“What’s the plan for today?” Zack asked quietly as he moved his food around his plate. “Hiking?”

Lily shook her head. “No, too many bear attacks…it’s not safe.”

“Just stick to the trails, it’ll be fine,” he reasoned.

Lily screwed her face up. “I don’t know…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. And it’s not meant to rain until this evening. How often does that happen?”

Lily bit her lip. “Okay,” she said slowly.

“Great!” Zack said, his face lighting up. “Get dressed and we can go!”

Lily grinned mischievously at him. “You mean I can’t wear this?”

Zack licked his lips with a sly smile. “You can wear whatever you want,” he said huskily, his eyes clouded with lust.

Lily shuddered. “In that case,” she said matching her tone as she tugged at the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing, bringing it up.

Zack stood up quickly, embracing her in a passionate kiss stopping her from pulling the t-shirt off. His hands ran over the back of her thigh’s. His hands settled on her backside which he grabbed roughly, squeezing it hard as he pulled her into him.

Lily giggled as Zack moved his lips down her neck to the soft skin between her shoulder and her neck. She moved her head down so she was closer to his face, gently bumping her nose against his, forcing his chin up so she could kiss him again.

She kissed him gently. He returned the kiss with hungry enthusiasm. With one hand still firmly grasping her backside, he moved the other upwards. His fingers brushed over her erect nipples, visible through the thin t-shirt. A small gasp escaped Lily’s lips at the delicious tingling sensation he brought to her. Zack smiled into the kiss as he brought that hand back down to her waist before he began to manoeuvre her out of the kitchen.

Lily stumbled slightly under his lead but Zack’s strong grip stopped her from falling over. His hands ran up her body, along her sides before he broke their kiss. He pulled his t-shirt from her before engulfing her in another kiss.

Lily returned with the same enthusiasm as she tugged at his t-shirt. “You’re wearing way too many clothes,” she said into the kiss, his lips refusing to part from hers.

He grinned, pulling back and whipping his t-shirt off. He kissed her again, his tongue running playfully over her bottom lip. She parted her lips and he kissed her hungrily as he fiddled with the buttons of his jeans. Lily pulled at them, gently dragging them over his hips.

Zack stepped out of his jeans pushing Lily down onto the sofa. She let out a giggle. Zack closed his eyes, savouring the sight of her laid on the sofa, smiling with her hair sprawled out underneath her. He climbed on top of her. He murmured unintelligible against her lips before he captured them in a passionate kiss again.

Lily smiled into the kiss as she raked her hands over his chest, her nails dragging slightly as she moved downwards.

His hands settling on her breasts as he handled them roughly, flicking and pinching at her nipples. Lily gently bit his lip in response, enjoying the feeling.

Her hands snaked past his boxers and she ran her hands lightly over the area, barely touching him. “Tease,” he murmured again before he moved his hands down. He lightly caressed her thighs and they played an unspoken game, both refusing to give the other what they wanted until they got what they wanted.

Lily’s hand lightly tickled his base and Zack let out a groan as his cock twitched against her hand. She won.

He plunged a finger into her core.

Lily gasped as she grasped his base. They moved in sequence, kissing to the same rhythm they moved to.

“Fuck,” Zack moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he pulled his boxers down. Lily continued to gently pump his length. 

He’d lined himself up, eager to take her, when Lily placed a firm hand on his chest, stopping him. “Condom,” she murmured against his lips.

Zack’s body stiffened. “Do you have any?” he asked, his voice tense.

Lily looked at him disappointedly as she shook her head.

“I forgot them,” he admitted, wincing slightly. “It’s fine though, baby, you’re on the pill,” he said as he leaned down to kiss and nip at her collar bone.

Lily bit her lip as she tried to resist the pleasure of his teeth against her skin. They’d had this conversation before, she groaned internally. She lightly pushed him back. “Don’t,” she whispered.

Zack barely moved with her push before he was back at her neck. He planted a trail of kisses as he moved down. “Come on,” he said gently before taking her nipple in his mouth. Rolling his tongue around it. Suck at it. Nipping at it.

Instinctively Lily closed her eyes, her head lolling backwards as her core contracted. She shook her head slightly, trying to rid herself of the hazy pleasure. “No.”

Zack rolled his eyes and huffed. “Fine.”

“Don’t be like that,” she whispered.

“It’s fine,” he said as he stood up. “Just get dressed and we’ll go.” He avoided her gaze.

Lily grabbed his arm and brought him back down with a harsh yank. He stumbled into place on the sofa. Lily moved in front of him, looking up at him from between his legs. Her hands gently wrapped themselves around his length and she gently ran her hands along it. Lily closed her eyes as she began to map his thighs with light kisses. She inched closer to his base.

She looked up at Zack whose eyes were closed as he bit his lip. Lily smiled to herself, keeping her gaze on him as she delicately ran her tongue over Zack’s length. Zack let out a small groan and his eyes snapped open to look down at her.

Lily blinked up at him with wide, innocent, eyes. She didn’t blink as she repeated the action, causing him to groan again. His cock twitched against her chin as she reached the tip. She smiled as she took it in her mouth.

Zack exhaled sharply as Lily bobbed her head around his dick. He reached down, tangling a hand in her hair as he longed for more. Lily roughly pushed it away, gripping it tightly. Zack bit his lip, making pleasurable moans as Lily took him deeper. Her hand remained at his base, moving in small motions.

Lily gently ran her hand down to cradle his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Zack lost it. Lily pulled a face as the salty bitterness filled her mouth. She grimaced as she swallowed. “Some warning would be nice,” she said pointedly, shaking her head as she went to get a drink.

“Sorry,” he smiled innocently.

“No, you’re not,” Lily said shaking her head with a playful smile.

Zack grinned back at her. “No, I’m not.”

“Get dressed,” Lily said with an amused eyeroll, “and we’ll go.”

The two followed the trails through the thick woods for most of the morning. They held hands as they climbed over logs and fallen trees. They playfully pushed each other off the trail and towards the babbling brook that snaked through the forest.

Jacob felt twigs snap under his weight as he patrolled the woods. He could smell humans. There scents were familiar but they were masked by sweat. He huffed slightly at the stupidity of humans. Everyone was aware of the bear attacks yet people still insisted on hiking.

_Morons,_ he thought bitterly to himself.

Sam snorted at his packmates commentary. Sam stood a safe distance away from the trail as not to be seen. Yet close enough that should a threat appear he would be able to protect them.

_Your moron,_ Sam said.

Jacob paused for a moment, tilting his head in confusion. _I’m a moron?_

Sam rolled his eyes at the misunderstanding. _No, your moron,_ he thought again. This time the thought was accompanied with an image of Lily giggling as Kyle pushed her off of a log.

Jacob smiled fondly at the sound of her giggling. He’d never heard her giggle before, he thought to himself.

_Huh,_ Sam thought with a smile. _Thought you’d be more annoyed – about the boyfriend. _

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. _She’s happy,_ he said fixating on the sound of her girly giggling. It was like music to his ears. _That’s all the matters. _


	11. Chapter 11

“Jacob!” Charlie beamed as he opened the front door. “Bells, Jacob’s here!” Charlie called up. “Come in, didn’t realise you and Bella were hanging out today.” 

Jacob smiled at him. “Yeah, we’re going to Sam and Emily’s.”

“Uley?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, what about you? Working?” Jacob asked, nodding to Charlie’s uniform.

Charlie nodded, an unimpressed expression. “Still looking for those damn wolves.”

“Wolves? I thought they were bears?” Jacob said, his eyes wide.

“Did Harry not tell you?” Charlie asked. “Bella saw them last week, huge wolves apparently. Haven’t released anything yet though.”

“There’s not been any attacks recently though, right?” Jacob asked. The pack had chased the red head away several times in the last two weeks but they hadn’t found any hikers in a while.

“Not for two weeks,” Charlie sighed.

“Maybe they moved on?” Jacob suggested.

Charlie shrugged. “Hope so…Can’t stop looking until I’m sure though.”

Jacob nodded, chewing his cheek nervously. He wondered who was on patrol today, hopefully they would be smart enough to stay out of Charlie’s way. 

Bella’s light footsteps echoed down the stairs. “Hey Jake,” she smiled as she tugged on the sleeve of her green sweater. It was an ugly green sweater.

“Hey Bells.”

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Jacob said, rising to his feet. He nodded at Charlie, “see ya.”

“See ya,” Charlie said gruffly.

They closed the front door and Bella looked around. “Where’s your car?”

“I ran here,” Jacob shrugged as he walked towards Bella’s truck. “I’ll drive!”

“No way!” Bella said, shaking her head. “My truck, my rules!”

“I built it!” Jacob protested with a pout.

“Tough!” Bella grinned, elbowing him as she climbed into the driver’s seat. Jacob accepted his defeat as he made his way to the passenger’s seat.

“Bella!” Embry shouted obnoxiously as the red truck pulled up outside Emily and Sam’s.

Bella smiled weakly as she climbed out of the car. “Hi Embry.”

Embry nodded at Jacob as he walked past them.

“Charlie’s hunting today, be careful,” Jacob said grabbing his friends wrist when he passed.

“Don’t worry – I’m indestructible!” Embry winked as he continued towards the treeline.

Jacob rolled his eyes, half hoping he’d get shot. _Would bring his ego down a peg or two,_ he thought to himself. 

Quil’s head snapped towards the door when the two came in. “Jake, wanna play?” he asked, holding up a controller.

Jacob nodded, jumping over the couch and into the space next to his pack brother.

Bella silently made her way to the kitchen area where Emily was making sandwiches. “Hey vamp girl,” Emily greeted with a kind smile.

“Hi,” Bella said softly.

“How have you been?”

Bella shrugged, “okay. How’s things been here?”

Emily turned to face her, her eyes surrounded by dark circles. “Busy,” she said honestly. “They’ve been running double patrols,” she said nodding to the living room. “It’s been difficult to keep up,” she admitted with a sad smile.

A wave of guilt washed over Bella. She shot a look towards the two boys engrossed in their game. They were just boys, teenage boys. They didn’t ask for this.

“It’s not your fault, Bella,” Emily said softly as though to sense the other girls thoughts. “You didn’t ask for this.”

Bella bit her lip. Memories flashed before her eyes.

The Cullen’s entering the cafeteria, two by two. Rosalie’s blonde curls bobbing as she walked. Emmette’s goofy grin displaying his adorable dimples. Alice bouncing on the balls of her feet with each step, trying to contain her excitement. Jasper’s pained expression. And finally, him. His auburn hair. His gentle smile.

Bella swallowed painfully at the memory.

Sitting in a booth in Port Angeles, having dinner. His focus on her as he ignored the waitress’ shameless flirting.

A hard lump developed in Bella’s throat. She tried to swallow it away but it wouldn’t budge.

In the clearing, the first time he ran with her on his back. The feel off the air whizzing around them as they sped across the terrain. How he sparkled like a million diamond’s in the sunlight.

Tears stung at the corner of her eyes.

She hadn’t asked for this, but she’d chosen it. She’d chosen him.

She looked up at Emily with a sad smile. “Neither did they,” she whispered.

Bella smiled as Jacob offered to take her for a walk along the beach. They were walking towards the tide pools, smiling as they enjoyed each others company.

“-You should have seen his face, Bells.” Jacob laughed as he described Billy’s reaction to his first phasing.

“Did it hurt?” Bella asked looking up at him. She felt tiny compared to him.

Jacob gave her a half smile. “A little – not anymore. Just like popping a joint out of place I guess,” he said screwing his face up.

Bella nodded, turning her attention to the landscape ahead of them. She cocked her head, “hey, isn’t that Lily?” she asked.

Jacob’s head snapped up at the mention of Lily’s name. His eyes lit up. “Yeah,” he whispered as his face transformed into a grin. “Lils!” he shouted.

Lily looked up from the rock she sat on, closing the notebook that had been open on her lap. “Hey,” she smiled as she rose to her feet.

Jacob bounced towards her and gave her a hug, pulling her up off the ground. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed her until he saw her.

It took Lily’s breath away when his strong arms engulfed her. A light giggle escaped her lips as he lifted her from the ground.

Jacob smiled into her shoulder. How he loved that sound.

“Miss me?” she breathed, when she finally got her feet back on the ground. She tucked her hair behind her ear again.

“Always,” Jacob breathed. Lily blushed at the gentleness of his tone. “What are you doing out here?” he asked.

Lily’s blush deepened and she brought her notebook to her chest, clinging to it tightly. Jacob’s eyes went down to it. A slow smile took over his face and he lightly ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he toyed with the idea of teasing her. “Writing about Paul again?” he asked, unable to resist himself.

She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. “Obviously,” she said sarcastically.

Jacob gave a bark of laughter.

“Jake?” Bella said softly, grabbing his attention. She smiled gently at him as if to remind him she was there. Truthfully, Jacob had forgotten about her. In that moment he had been immersed completely in Lily.

“Hey Bella,” Lily smiled as she peered round Jacob’s huge form. The older girl gave a small smile.

“Do you want to join us?” Jacob asked, staring intensely at Lily willing her to meet his gaze. Bella shot him a lot of abrupt shock.

Lily looked up at him with a gentle smile, completely prepared to refuse his kind offer but the second she met his gaze, she melted. “Sure,” she agreed.

Jacob smiled contently as she put her stuff in her bag which she slung over her shoulder. “Shall we head back to Emily’s?” he asked, turning back to Bella.

Bella’s jaw was locked. She nodded stiffly, not meeting Jacob’s eyes.

“Come on then,” he smiled back to Lily. He held out his hand and she gently laced her fingers through his. Jacob smiled as he glanced down to it, his heart swelling to twice its size.

Bella’s eyes fixated on their interlocked hands. A sinking feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. She wanted that, she thought her eyes growing sad.

Her own words came back to haunt her: ‘I think it means something different to you.’

Jacob caught her in a moment of sadness. His heart weighed heavy at the thought of hurting Bella. He bounced forward, his hand still interlocked with Lily’s. He reached up and wrapped an arm around Bella, bringing her closer to him. He walked sandwiched between the two girls.

“My two girls,” he smiled.

“I’m not yours,” they said simultaneously.

Jacob gave a bark of laughter. “Sure, sure.”

Bella walked through the door first as Emily came into the living room. “Back already?” she smiled, taking a seat on Sam’s lap.

Bella didn’t get the chance to respond before Jacob and Lily came through the door. Jacob placed a warm hand on Lily’s lower back as he guided her through the front door. “Look who we found,” Jacob said, smiling down to Lily with adoration.

Lily blushed under his intense gaze before smiling friendlily at Emily. “I hope you don’t mind,” she said fidgeting slightly as her hands moved to tuck her hair behind her ears.

“Not at all!” Emily said jumping to her feet.

Sam reached out and gently grasped her hand. “Sit down,” he whispered softly. He wasn’t smiling but his gentle eyes were filled with love.

Emily shook her head, ignoring him. “Do you want anything? Food? Drink?”

“Uh,” Lily said, nervous under everyone’s gaze. “I’m okay thank you.”

“Are you sure? It’s no problem.” Emily said, her eyes wide.

Sam tugged at her hand. “She’s fine, Em,” he breathed.

Emily looked down at him and she visibly relaxed, slowly returning to her seat on her lap.

Jacob guided Lily to the sofa where she sat next to Paul. Bella took a seat in the other armchair.

“How are you Lily?” Emily asked kindly.

Lily nodded, “I’m okay…you?”

Emily ran a hand through her hair. “Tired.”

“Aren’t we all?” Lily laughed.

Emily grinned. “True…you looking forward to your first day at Forks?”

Lily nodded and opened her mouth ready to reply.

“-of course, she’s not. It’s high school,” Paul snorted.

Lily gave Paul a shocked grin. “That was funny,” she said.

“Don’t sound too shocked,” he said gruffly.

“Paul,” Jacob warned.

Paul rolled his eyes, getting up from the sofa and walking out.

Lily turned to Jacob, “did I say something?”

Jacob shook his head. “That’s just Paul,” he reassured her.

Lily nodded slowly, not quite believing him.

“Bells,” Jacob said grabbing the older girls attention. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Bella nodded. “Any preference?”

“Zombies,” Bella said uninterested.

“You cool with that?” Jacob asked Lily. She nodded and looked expectedly at Sam and Emily.

They were entangled with each other, staring into one another’s eyes with lovesick smiles on their faces.

“They’re in their own world,” Jacob whispered as he leaned into Lily, looking up at her from underneath his lashes. His long thick lashes.

Lily felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Jacob put the movie on, and they watched quietly for a moment. Jacob shifted in his seat, biting his lip as he slyly slid his arm along the back of the sofa. It wasn’t a move, he told himself. He just liked being near her.

_Definitely a move_, another voice in his head said.

Lily rested her head against it, enjoying the warmth. As she inhaled, she breathed in his scent. He smelt like smoky pine. “You’re very warm,” Lily murmured.

Jacob swallowed, _what if she asked him to move?_

“It’s comforting,” she added with a small smile.

When the closing credits rolled across the screen, Jacob stretched his arm. He shot a look to the window. It was dark out. “Should probably get you home, Bells, don’t want the Chief to kill me.”

Bella nodded, standing.

“Do you need a lift, Lils?” Jacob asked.

“Oh no, I can walk. It’s like five minutes,” Lily said, smiling politely as she shook her head.

“It’s no trouble,” Jacob said rushed. “Right, Bells?”

Bella nodded hurriedly under Jacob’s intense gaze.

“It’s fine,” Lily smiled, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.

Jacob shot Sam a pleadingly desperate look. His eyes were wide as he silently begged with his alpha.

Sam gave a curt nod, giving Emily a gentle kiss before untangling himself from her.

“I’ll walk you home,” Jacob said.

Lily shot him a confused look. “Aren’t you taking Bella home?”

“She drove,” he replied quickly.

Lily nodded slowly, “okay then.”

Jacob beamed. “I’ll be two seconds, just need to talk to Sam. Wait outside?” he asked her.

She nodded hesitantly at him. He was being weird.

Bella gave him a questioning look, silently asking if she should wait outside too? Jacob shook his head shortly.

As the door closed behind Lily, Jacob turned to Bella. “Sam’s gonna patrol until I can phase. I’m on patrol tonight.”

Bella nodded slowly. “I don’t understand, why-?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jacob said quickly cutting her off. “Just need to make sure she gets home safe.”

Bella nodded, mentally kicking herself. She wasn’t the only one the pack had to protect, she reminded herself.

“Later Bells,” Jacob called as Bella climbed into her truck.

“Bye Jake,” she said softly.

Jacob watched as she drove past him. He turned to Lily, offering his hand. She smiled as she laced her fingers through his again.

“Why do you do that?” he asked softly.

Lily looked up at him. “Do what?” He looked down at their entwined fingers. Lily’s face faltered a little. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Jacob said desperately. He nervously ran his spare hand through his hair. “Bella won’t hold my hand, I just wondered why you do…”

“I’m not Bella,” Lily smiled. Lily paused as she considered his question, knowing that her response wasn’t an answer. “You’re my friend,” Lily said softly. “I’ll hold your hand like I’ll hold May’s hand.”

Jacob smiled sadly at her. He closed his eyes and regret came crashing through him as the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them; “Does it not bother you that it means something different-?”

He cut himself off, blushing. He’d pretty much admitted his feelings. What if she didn’t want to be his friend anymore? What if she pushed him away? What if he scared her away?

“No,” she said softly. Jacob could see a blush on her skin. She adverted her gaze to the ground. “This is going to sound crazy,” she said her hand tucking her hair behind her ear, “but it feels right-”

Jacob froze. His heart stopped and he forgot to breath. He knew it was the imprint but he didn’t care, she was saying everything he wanted to hear.

“-like, it feels like I’m meant to hold your hand, and like, it doesn’t have to mean something. If you want to hold my hand that’s fine,” she said smiling up at him. “But if it bothers you – that it means something different, that is – please tell me,” she asked.

Jacob nodded. “It doesn’t.”

Surprisingly that wasn’t a lie. Jacob had been fine when it meant nothing to Bella and meant everything to him. He didn’t care now.

Well maybe that was a lie…he cared but he could deal with it. He would deal with it.

Lily smiled at him. “good.”

There was a soft silence and they resumed walking. “Do you believe in aliens?” Jacob asked, looking up at the sky.

Lily gave him an odd look. “First ghosts, now aliens?” she laughed.

Jacob’s face twitched as he panicked. _What if she knew?_

_She can’t know, moron,_ the voice of reason reasoned.

“I believe we’re not alone,” Lily said also looking to the sky. “We can’t be. All of time and space and we’re the only life to every exist? Impossible,” she said wrinkling her nose at the thought. “They’re out there.”

“You-You’ve given this a lot of thought?” Jacob said breathlessly.

Lily looked up at him. “Isn’t that my job? As a writer?”

Jacob shrugged. “You didn’t know about ghosts,” he pointed out.

“Aliens aren’t scary,” she smiled.

“Says who?” Jacob laughed.

“Says me,” she grinned.

Jacob shook his head, chuckling.

Jacob slowed his pace as her house came into view. Untangling his hand as they reached her door. “Good night, Lils,” he smiled down at her.

Lily looked up at him, facing him square on. Her face dropped before rising into a soft smile. “Jake?”

“Yeah?” he said, chewing on the inside of his lip.

“You look beautiful in the moonlight,” she breathed. Jacob smiled softly at her.

“Yeah?” he repeated.

“Yeah.”

“Guess what?” he asked, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

“What?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

“So do you.”

Lily blushed furiously, tucking her hair behind her ear again. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

“My pleasure,” he said softly. “Talk tomorrow?”

Lily nodded, breaking their eye contact and the hum of electricity. “Tomorrow,” she promised.

Jacob stood in the doorway, watching as she shyly shut the front door behind her. “Bye,” she whispered.

“Bye,” he whispered back to the closed door.

He smiled to himself as he ran to the treeline.

_Glad your happy,_ Paul spat bitterly.

Jacob rolled his eyes at his angry brother.

_All sorted? _Sam asked.

Jacob nodded his large head. _Thank you. _

_No worries, _Sam said before he promptly phased out.

_Lucky bastard,_ Paul grumbled.

_I know,_ Jacob said cheekily, _he doesn’t have to spend any more time with you. _

_Asshole. _


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday morning, Lily was rushing to get herself ready – not used to her new routine. She attempted to be quiet as her mum slept. When she opened the front door to leave her face dropped before transforming into a gleeful smile as she saw his truck in front of her house. He grinned at her. She walked towards him as he rolled down the passenger window. She leaned through it. “You’re not driving me to Forks,” she said with a smile.

“Oh, but I am,” he smiled.

“You’ll be late for school,” Lily reasoned, shaking her head.

“I’m not going, today,” he said, breaking eye contact briefly. He turned back to her. “Mono,” he winked.

“Gross,” she said, pulling a face as she opened the car door. “Who’d want to kiss you?” she teased, a gleam in her eye.

Jacob pulled a face and stuck his tongue out at her. “Who’d want to kiss you” he said mockingly.

“Nice…mature,” she smiled at him. 

He went to drive out of the road. “Are you picking me up?” she asked with wide eyes, realising she needed to get home somehow.

“Yeah,” Jacob said, like it was obvious.

“You don’t have to, Jake,” she said. “I can drive myself, if you pull over.”

“No. I’m driving you to school and I’ll drive you back.”

Lily chewed the inside of her lip looking up at him. “Just for today?”

“Maybe,” Jacob teased. Lily rolled her eyes and a hush fell between them. “Excited for your first day?”

“Terrified” Lily admitted with a smile.

“I give it five minutes until all the boys are at your feet begging for a date,” he said with a smile.

Lily looked up at him calculatingly. Was he jealous? She found herself wondering. She shook those thoughts from her head. “Zack will love that,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcastic dryness.

“Doesn’t make you any less appealing,” Jacob said honestly. There was something weird in his voice that Lily couldn’t place – hurt? Want? Anger?

“So, what are you doing instead of school?” Lily asked.

“Work,” Jacob shrugged.

Lily looked at him disapprovingly. “You shouldn’t skip school for work.”

“Well, no point in going when I have incredibly smart best friend to tutor me.” Jacob teased.

“Best friend?” Lily teased. “How do Embry and Quil feel about being replaced?”

“Devastated,” Jacob said with a mock sad tone. “I don’t know how they’re going to go on, if I’m honest.”

“I mean, it must be heart breaking,” Lily said in mock seriousness. “I’m thrilled you’ve bestowed such an honour on me,” she continued with a grin.

Jacob grinned back, shaking his head slightly as he looked ahead at the road. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“Homework,” Lily said. “I’ve got some bits to catch up on.”

“Want company?” he asked.

She smiled. “Do you mind?” He shook his head. There was a small lull in the conversation. “Will you ever get bored of me?” she teased as she turned to look at the road.

Jacob looked down at her, thankful she was looking away. “Never,” he breathed, his words heavy with affection.

Lily blushed lightly but continued to stare out of the window at the woodland scenery. “Studying at mine tonight?” Lily asked.

Jacob nodded, “sure, sure.”

“I’ll make you a Thai curry,” she promised.

“Looking forward to it.”

There was a small pause. “My mum will be in,” she said quietly.

“So?” Jacob asked.

Lily hesitated. “So, she thinks you’re hot,” Lily said with a slight smile. “And she’s shameless and has no filter.” She laughed, and he smiled at her. “So, I’m sorry if she says anything – like anything.”

Jacob laughed lightly. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Hey Lils?” he asked.

“Mm?”

“You don’t talk about your dad…” Jacob observed. It technically wasn’t a question but Lily knew he was asking.

“I don’t have one,” she said with a strained smile. Jacob’s brows furrowed. Everyone has a dad, he thought. A slight annoyance crept into him as he wish she had just said she didn’t want to talk about it. “My mum used a sperm donor.”

“Oh?”

Lily smiled and put on a voice. “No point waiting for Mr Perfect to show up. He’s fictional and I’ve got places to be,” she smiled.

“Ouch,” Jacob laughed.

“Yeah, my mum’s not a romantic,” Lily laughed.

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Are you a romantic?” Jacob asked again, his eyes intense as he looked at her.

She gave him a look that wordlessly branded him a moron. “I write romance stories when I can’t sleep. Yeah, I’m a romantic.” She laughed.

“You write when you can’t sleep?”

“I write all the time.”

“I haven’t seen you,” Jacob lied. He wasn’t supposed to have seen her writing in her window that night.

Lily shrugged. “It would be rude.”

“So you don’t write when you’re with people?” Jacob pried.

Lily licked her lips before pursing them. “No,” she admitted. “Just you...”

“Why me?”

Lily looked at him deep in thought. Why him? Lily asked herself. “Because you keep me on my toes,” she grinned. “I don’t get bored with you.”

“Well, I aim to please,” Jacob said theatrically. Lily laughed.

“What about you – when do you have time to do your things?” Lily asked, gesturing vaguely with her hands.

“What things?”

“The carvings – in your room…they looked handmade – not bad, just handmade” she stumbled. Jacob smiled as she became flustered in her worry not to offend him.

“Whenever,” Jacob said. “Usually sit on the porch doing them,” Jacob admitted. “Like listening to the rain as I do it.”

“Good thing we live in the rainiest town on Earth,” Lily smiled.

“Good thing,” Jacob replied, his tone tense. If they didn’t live in the rainiest town, the sun would shine more. If the sun shone more, the Cullen’s wouldn’t have settled here. If the Cullen’s hadn’t settled here, no one would have phased. If no one phased, Jacob would have a normal life. Jacob felt the anger begin to fill him until a small voice from the back of his mind spoke. If Jacob had a normal life, he wouldn’t have met Lily. The rage began to melt away. He knew the voice was right, without the imprint he wouldn’t have seen her – not properly seen her.

“Jake?” Lily asked.

“Lils?” he responded, turning to face her. Butterflies exploded in her stomach whenever she heard him say that.

“Could you text Bella for me?” she asked. Jacob looked at her confused and concerned for a split second before he nodded with a frown. “I-“ she took a deep breath, “I don’t have anyone to have lunch with.” She shook her head slightly at her admission, how silly she sounded.

“What about Zack?” Jacob asked, his brows furrowing.

“He’ll be playing football with his friends…its okay if not, just would be nice – first day and all.” She shrugged weakly.

“I’ll do you one better,” Jacob said. “I’ll get her to take you to the office.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it gently into her lap. “Dial her and hold it up” he instructed.

Lily opened her mouth to ask for a passcode but it unlocked instantly. His background was an old photo of him, Embry and Quil. Lily smiled, they looked so young and sweet – adorable. She dialled Bella, holding the phone next to Jacob’s ear.

She answered immediately: “Jake!” she beamed.

“Bella” he smiled. Bella frowned the other end of the phone, he usually called her Bells. “Can I ask a favour?” he said, shooting Lily a charming smile.

Lily found herself blushing, glad he returned his attention to the road. “What is it?” Bella asked slowly.

“Can you meet me and Lily in the school car park?”

Realisation dawned on Bella. Lily was with him. “Sure, when?”

“We’re about ten minutes away.”

“Okay. See you in a bit, Jake.”

“Bye Bella,” he said before nodding at Lily, signalling for her to end the call. “See? Easy!”

“You didn’t ask her to take me to the office,” Lily reminded him, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

Jacob shot her a smug smile. “I’ll ask her in person, no one can say no to me in person.”

Lily laughed. “I half hope she does, just to prove a point,” Lily grinned. Jacob grinned back. He enjoyed these moments, the moments between friends, as much as he enjoyed the almost moments. His heart raced as his mind wondered back to their almost kiss.

When they arrived at Forks High School, Jacob’s eyes searched for Bella’s rusted orange truck. When he eventually spotted it, he parked next to it. “Hey,” he said as he climbed out of the car.

Bella’s face lit up at the sight of him. The smile reached all aspects of her face except for the depth of her eyes which remained hollow. Lily stared at her sadly, wondering how she had been hurt so bad. “Hey,” Bella replied. She walked up to Jacob her arms outstretched for a hug. Jacob hesitated slightly before complying. “No school today?”

When he pulled away he put a hand on Lily’s arm, pulling her into the conversation. “Nah…work,” he said pointedly, shooting a look at Lily.

“Oh,” Bella said with a slow nod. She smiled at Lily, “first day nerves?” she asked.

Lily breathed out heavily as she smiled. “Yeah.”

“You need a buddy?” Bella smiled.

“Please,” Lily said with a laugh. She thought this would be harder.

Bella nodded, “I’m guessing this was a flying visit?” she asked Jacob.

He nodded. “Don’t sound too disappointed,” he said cheekily.

Bella shook her head with a stifled chuckle. “Bikes tomorrow?” she asked.

“Sure, sure,” he smiled.

“See you tomorrow then,” Bella smiled turning to walk away with a wave. Jacob waved back with an awkward smile.

Lily smiled up at him and gave him a quick hug. Jacob reached down to return it, smiling down at her. “Thank you,” she breathed as she pulled away.

“No worries,” he breathed back as he loosened his grip allowing her to move away. “Bye Lils,” he called as she turned away.

“Bye Jake,” she smiled back, her eyes bright.

Lily walked with Bella towards the office past a group who called out for her. “Bella!” one of the girls shouted, waving her over.

Bella shot Lily an apologetic smile as she turned to the group. Lily smiled awkwardly. “Who’s this?” the girl ask, flashing a charming smile.

“Lily,” Lily said giving a fake smile.

Bella stood awkwardly next to her, nodding slightly. After a moment and a pointed look from the girl, Bella shook her head in realisation. “This is Jessica,” Bella said with a gesture. She looked tired, like the conversation had drained her already. “Mike,” she said, pointing to the next boy. “Angelia…and Eric,” she said, gesturing vaguely to the couple.

Lily noticed the girl had a camera round her neck. “Cool camera,” she smiled, pointing slightly.

Angelia smiled shyly and held it up. “Thanks, you a photographer?”

Lily shoot her head. “No,” she said with a laugh. “My best friends the artsy one…you should come down to the res sometime, its got some gorgeous views.”

“You’re from the reservation?” Mike asked. “What are you doing here?”

Lily laughed nervously. “Graduating early, I hope.” She turned to Bella with wide eyes, “should we be going?”

Bella’s eyes were vacant but she shot back to Earth with Lily’s gentle hand on her arm. “What?” she shook her head as she processed what Lily had said. “Yeah, we should go,” Bella murmured.

Bella waited patiently as Lily got her timetable. Lily compared her timetable to Bella’s: they had English together first.

Lily stuffed another collection of assignments into her locker before she followed Bella to the cafeteria. The two sat with the group they had met in the parking lot earlier.

“So, Lily,” Jessica began. “You said earlier about graduating early…how old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Lily replied.

“Wow,” Mike said, his eyes widening and he pulled a toothy grimace. “Wouldn’t have thought.”

“How long have you lived on the reservation?” Angela asked, changing the topic. “You’re whole life?”

“Yeah, my mum grew up there.”

“Oh cool, what does she do?” Angela asked politely.

“She’s in PR.”

“Shut up!” Jessica exclaimed. “That’s so cool, does she love it? I’d be so good in PR. You’d get to meet so many famous people – don’t you think I’d be good in PR?” She asked, turning to Mike who was shocked by the question. He clearly hadn’t been listening.

“Uh, I mean she mostly works with brands – damage control and that…” Lily said with a weak smile. Jessica deflated significantly upon hearing this. “But she gets to travel a lot.”

Jessica bobbed her head in consideration. “I could deal with that” she said with a slight pout.

“So weird to see Bella with someone new,” Jessica continued leaving very little breath between changing topics. “Since the Cullen’s left, we’ve barely seen her.” Angela sharply elbowed Jessica in the ribs. “What?” Jessica snapped.

“Don’t talk about her like she’s not here,” Angela hissed quietly.

“Whatever,” Jessica muttered, “not like she’s listening anyway.” She was right. Bella had zoned out and was mindlessly pushing food around her plate with her fork.

“I’d thought she was getting better,” Mike said quietly, as though not to disturb her.

Angela looked at Lily with a small smile. “She started hanging out with a guy from the reservation – uh, Jacob, I think.” Lily took a sharp intake of breath. Her Jake? As quick as the thought popped into her head she shoot it away. He’s not yours, she chastised herself. “Do you know him? I think he’s your age.”

“Yeah, I know Jake. We had some classes together,” Lily said quietly.

“Well they’ve been hanging out a lot this past – what three weeks?” Angela asked turning to Jessica for confirmation. Jessica shrugged.

“Four,” Mike said. Jessica shot him a jealous look. “What? We saw Face Punch four weeks ago,” he said with an eye roll. Jessica pulled an unimpressed face turning away from him.

“So, they’re close?” Lily asked somewhat nervous. Jacob had barely spoken about Bella – in fact he hadn’t really spoken about her at all.

Angela and Mike shared a look as they pondered the question. “I guess. They ride bikes together,” Angela said.

“Bikes?” Lily said with a lightness in her tone. It sounded so childlike …unless... Lily’s mind flashed to the motorbikes in Jacob’s garage.

“Motorbikes,” Jessica said in a bored tone. “Bella’s an adrenaline junky now.” She pulled another unimpressed face, her eyes wide and her smile fake.

A pit appeared in Lily’s stomach. An endless pit of worry and dread. Of course, he was hanging out with other girls. Look at him.

Lily found herself scolding her thoughts once more. You’re just friends, she reminded herself.

“He fancies her,” Mike said, leaning back in his chair. Lily swallowed hard when she heard it and a sickness reached the pit of her stomach. Her heart sank as she realised, she was jealous. She looked over at Bella, still mindlessly pushing her food around. She was jealous of this broken fragile girl.

Lily tried to push this feeling – this pit, from her mind. It didn’t matter, she reminded herself. She had a boyfriend…and it wasn’t Jacob.

When the bell rang at three o’clock, Lily grabbed all the assignments from her locker, shoving them into her backpack and made a beeline for the parking lot. As she passed the last building someone grabbed her arm, yanking her back. She barely registered the shock when the warm buzz of electricity flooded her. Jacob, she found herself thinking with a fond smile. She turned to see him. “Hi” she said, unable to mask her happiness.

Jacob’s expression was just as ecstatic. “Hey,” he grinned. They stood in silence for a moment, beaming at each other as they gazed into one another’s eyes. The swarm of students leaving didn’t faze them in the slightest until one brushed against Lily slightly. Jacob’s expression hardened as his eyes snapped onto the student’s back. He turned back to Lily almost instantly, as he did so his eyes softened again. “So, I’ve got a surprise.”

“Okay…?” Lily said hesitantly.

He began walking backwards towards the parking lot, his warm hands resting gently on her forearms leading her forward. “Don’t get mad,” he said with an odd smile – cheeky, with a bit of…could it be nervousness? Lily asked herself.

“Okay…” she repeated, his nervousness fuelling her own.

He led her to an empty bay near the back of the car park. As they got closer, Lily realised it wasn’t empty. In it sat a motorbike. “Jake…” she said, anxiety flooding her.

“It’s perfectly safe,” Jacob began, “I got you a helmet – but I get if you don’t want to. I can go get the rabbit – I’m sorry, it was a dumb idea. I’ll go-“

“No,” Lily said firmly, surprising herself. She bit her lip nervously as she stared at the bike. She looked up at Jacob, his worry sketched all over his face, and her anxiety lifted. Her chest felt light as she nodded to herself. “Lets go,” she said, staring at the bike determinedly. Jacob’s face transformed into a beaming smile as she looked back at him. He passed the helmet to her. “Where’s yours?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine,” he smiled at her. Her concern was sweet, endearing. She shook her head at him. Silly boy. She put the helmet on. “Oh yeah, much better. Don’t have to look at your face anymore” he said teasingly, his whole body leaning towards her. Lily was thankful he couldn’t see her face anymore as she blushed, smiling to herself. She reached out and lightly smacked his chest.

“Ow,” she laughed, rubbing her hand slightly before shaking it. Jacob’s face fell slightly as he turned his back on her. He wondered when she would learn not to hit him.

Jacob climbed onto the bike, sitting at the edge of the bike’s seat. He turned to look behind him at her. He smiled softly as he patted the seat behind him. Lily obediently sat behind him, on the back edge of the seat. She was very aware of how close they were, even sat as far away as possible on this seat. “You need to come closer,” Jacob said, looking over his shoulder and down at her. She scooted forward until they were touching. “Hold on,” he ordered, turning to face the road. Lily felt a blush creep up her neck as she wrapped her arms around his body loosely. Jacob’s eyes fluttered closed as her hands rested lightly on his abdominal. The static hum of electricity flowed between them as they enjoyed this simple contact. “Tighter,” Jacob whispered, his voice somewhat hoarse. Lily’s blushed deepened as she obliged, hugging him close as her arms flexed upwards gripping his shoulders.

With that Jacob released the clutched and pressed on the accelerator.

Lily’s heart was pounding furiously as they rode back to La Push. Jacob smiled to himself slightly as he felt the thud’s of her heart on his back. Lily squeezed her eyes shut – terrified. She tightened her grip on Jacob as they took one of the many bends that led from Forks to La Push. As she leaned into him, she felt her terror dissolve being replaced with pleasure.

“I can see why Bella likes them,” Lily said as she climbed off the bike, removing her helmet.

“Huh?” Jacob asked, freezing like a deer caught in headlights. What had Bella said? He panicked.

“The bikes,” Lily clarified. “Terrifying,” she laughed, “but nice.”

Jacob beamed. “You like them?” Lily nodded with a genuine smile. “I can teach you – how to ride them, that is.” His face fell slightly, “if you want of course!” he added with a rush.

“I’d like that,” Lily smiled. They hesitated as their eyes met, still stood next to the bike. With the first drops of rain, both their glazes flickered to the sky. “Lets go,” she smiled, nodding towards her house.

Jacob smiled, biting his lip as he followed her in.

“Lily,” a woman’s voice called as Lily and Jacob entered the front door. A tall thin woman appeared in the kitchen doorway. A smile sparked onto her face as she noticed Jacob. “Jacob, right?” she smiled warmly, turning away before she could see him nod. His palms were sweaty – what if she didn’t like him? He found himself worrying as a pit developed in his stomach, threatening to consume him. “I’ve got a date tonight,” she continued as she fiddled with her ears, putting emails in. “What do you think? These?” she asked Lily, turning to the left showing off some dangling earrings. “Or these?” she turned to the right to show Lily some large gold hoops.

Lily grinned. “Bigger the hoop, bigger the hoe,” she said cheekily.

Her mum shot her a death glare. “Funny” she said snarkily, “other ones it is.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Blue dress,” she said, taking the hoops out. “I was looking for my black one, have you seen it?”

“Uh, yeah…I think its in my room – I borrowed it” Lily said with a strained grin.

“Oh,” Lily’s mum said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “Pray tell, why you needed to borrow it?”

Lily glanced back at Jacob briefly before turning to her mum. “I had that dinner with Zack’s parents…remember?”

“That was weeks ago,” her mum said with a furrowed brow.

Lily shifted slightly. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice it was missing” Lily muttered almost inaudibly.

“Nice try, kiddo,” her mum laughed.

“If you wear it you should wear the silver droplet earrings you got for Christmas.” Lily said as she started to retreat towards the stairs.

“Couldn’t find them,” her mum shrugged with a frown as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Lily was very quiet as she bit her lip. “I’ll go get them,” Lily whispered, moving quickly to the stairs.

Her mum’s head snapped up. “Sometimes I wish you were a boy,” she shouted after her, shaking her head in amused disbelief. Lily laughed.

“Jake,” Lily called from the top of the stairs. He moved into her view. “You coming?” she smiled. Jacob nodded nervously, giving her mum a small smile before he followed Lily upstairs.

Lily led them down the hall to one of the rooms at the front of the house. She pushed the door open and immediately flung the doors of the wardrobe open. Jacob stepped into the room, immediately he began to absorb its every details. Immediately in front of him was a large double bed, it was made messily. There were journals and pens on the bedside table on the far side. One was flung open, Jacob could make out the neat scrawl of Lily’s handwriting. On the wall opposite Jacob was the large window he watched Lily through. He smiled, it looked cosy from this side. The alcove hosted a seat littered with cushions. On it rested an open notebook. It was surrounded by two tall bookshelves filled with books.

On the wall opposite her bed was a large wardrobe and matching chest of drawers. They took up most of the wall but the soft green walls were still evident. It was illuminated by the light from the window that bounced off the floor lengths mirror in the corner. Next to the door was a desk. It was tidy with only a laptop resting on it. It seemed unused compared to the other surfaces of the room that were scattered with notebooks and pens.

Jacob’s eyes scanned the room once more, ready to take in more detail. His eyes locked above her bed, where fairy lights hung. There were pictures pegged to the lights: pictures of loved ones. Her mum. May. Zack.

Jacob’s blood began to boil and jealousy began to consume him as he locked eyes on one in particular. Her and Zack. They were wrapped up in each other. Her eyes were closed with contentment as he looked down on her. She was wearing a light blue dress, her hair pulled up into a ponytail. The background was littered with paper snowflakes and Jacob realised it was a school dance.

“You can sit,” Lily smiled back at him as she threw a dress on the bed. She pointed at the space by her pillow. Jacob smiled and obeyed. His anger fading as soon as his eyes shifted from the photo. Lily moved towards the chest of drawers next to the wardrobe and opened the jewellery box that rested on top of it. Jacob glanced round the room again, appreciating how the white furniture was very fitting for her. Clean, open, modest – very Lily. He smiled fondly, wondering if she had thought the same when she had seen his room.

A small hint of brown caught Jacob’s attention, hanging on one of the bedposts was a dreamcatcher. It was a decent size. 

“You got a dreamcatcher,” Jacob commented as he remembered one of their earlier conversations.

Lily blushed, thankful she had her back to him. “Yeah, I know – if I was any more basic I’d be white,” she said in a mocking tone.

Jacob frowned slightly, “what’s basic about dreamcatchers?”

“Just a white girl thing,” Lily shrugged.

“Why?” Jacob asked, still frowning. “It’s a part of our culture.”

“I know,” Lily said turning to face him. “I guess, they’re more common in non-native spaces now – because they’re pretty…they lost their meaning.”

“That’s…sad,” Jacob said after some consideration.

Lily nodded sadly, “white people ruin everything” she joked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She turned back to rummage through the jewellery box as Jacob let out a bark of laughter.

Lily shot a look over her shoulder. “I also love pumpkin spice latte’s, a secret shame,” she joked.

Jacob smiled widely, comforted by Lily’s willingness to share with him. “Your secrets safe with me,” he said teasingly, throwing a hand over his heart as he promised.

Lily grinned. “Best be, Black,” she said with an accusing finger. She turned back to the jewellery box for a moment before grabbing the dress off the bed, a set of earrings in her hands. “Be right back,” she smiled.

Jacob could hear her tiny footsteps make their way downstairs and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. She was so small, he thought fondly.

There were muffled voices from downstairs. Jacob stared intensely at various aspects of the room, trying not to listen. It didn’t work.

“Does Zack know he’s here?” Lily’s mum asked.

“Mum,” Lily groaned. Not this lecture, she thought.

“Lily,” her mum mimicked – matching Lily’s tone exactly.

Lily’s eyes narrowed, “he’s just a friend.”

“Uhuh,” her mum said. Jacob could hear the eyebrow raise and scepticism in her voice. “Whose idea was that?” she asked.

“Mum,” Lily whispered harshly.

“Surely you can feel it?” her mum asked. Jacob’s browed furrowed, feel what he found himself asking before he chastised himself. You’re not meant to hear this, moron. “The electricity?” Her mum went on. “I felt it as soon as you walked in.” Lily was silent, blushing furiously as she tried to convince herself she couldn’t feel it. “My dates going to suck,” her mum grumbled, shooting Lily a pout.

“It’ll be fine,” Lily said softly.

“I could just stay here with you guys,” her mum said, a cheeky grin on her face. Lily was quiet again. It wasn’t that she wanted to be alone with Jacob, she reasoned, it was that she didn’t want her mum to scare him off.

“Text me if you need an excuse,” Lily said with a small smile as she planted a kiss on her mums cheek.

“I could always have Jacob if you don’t want him,” her mum teased as Lily retreated upstairs.

“Bite me,” Lily called back with an eye roll.

“He might!” Her mum called back cheekily, chuckling to herself.

Lily appeared in the bedroom, door a slight blush on her cheek. She closed the door behind her.

Jacob smiled coyly. “You sure you want to do that?” he asked. Lily shot him a confused look. “I might bite you,” he teased.

Lily turned a shade of beetroot. She was mortified. “You heard?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Jacob laughed and nodded softly. Lily moved her hands up to hide her face. Jacob stood up and gently reached for her hands, pulling them down as he gently guided her chin up to look at him. “Don’t hide,” he whispered, staring deeply into her brown eyes. “Parents are meant to be embarrassing,” he said softly.

“Guess that makes my mum the best,” she said, not making eye contact, “because I’m mortified.” She was only slightly joking.

“Oh, she’s defo up there,” he teased as he sat back on the bed, his hands still lightly touching hers.

She moved to sit next to him, grabbing her school bag as she went. “Do you have much to catch up on?” she asked,

Jacob shrugged, “didn’t ask.”

“How are we meant to study together if you don’t have any work to do?” Lily asked with a slight laugh.

Jacob shrugged again. “I’m just here for the curry I was promised,” he grinned cheekily.

Lily grinned back. Once against she lightly smacked his chest. “Ow,” she laughed, shaking her wrist slightly as she rubbed it. “Are you made of rocks?” she laughed.

“Nah, just got rock hard abs,” he joked. His eyes lit up with a cheeky twinkle.

“Seriously,” she muttered with a small smile on her face. “That hurt,” she whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He looked down at her. His heart immediately softened. He gently took her hand and held it to his eyeline. He pretended to examine it. A serious look flicked onto his face. “Oh no,” he said, his voice dripping in dread. “It’s a lost cause,” he said, his eyes grave. Lily’s face split into a grin. “I’m afraid I’ll have to chop it off,” he said, as he stretched out an arm to karate chop her.

Lily tried to wriggle away, protecting her arm. “No!” she squealed as he grabbed her.

They slipped.

With a thud, they landed on the floor, giggling slightly. The magnetising pull of their eye contact amplified by the fact they had landed with their faces inches from one another.

“Kids?” Lily’s mum called up.

“Yeah?” Lily called back, breaking the eye contact. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she prepared herself to get up. Jacob kept a firm hand on her waist holding her in place. Her eyes met his again, staring back at him. Her breath caught in her throat as Jacob stared at her intensely. 

“Everything okay?” her mum called.

“Yeah, we’re fine mum” Lily shouted back, her voice was strange. Jacob flinched backwards at the volume. “Sorry,” she whispered to him. He just smiled softly at her as he enjoyed the proximity, the magnetising pull. Lily smiled back, chewing slightly on her lower lip. Jacob’s hand went up from her waist to her face immediately. He couldn’t stop himself – she chewed her lip, he justified to himself.

Lily swallowed, closing her eyes as she did so. She moved herself to sit back on the bed without looking at Jacob – without reigniting the electricity. Jacob hesitated for a moment before hoisting himself up. She stared intensely at a piece of paper that she pulled on her lap. Jacob looked at her briefly, a sad smile gracing his face.

Lily blushed deeply as she felt Jacob’s eyes on her. She couldn’t focus on the words in front of her. And she knew that Jacob knew she couldn’t. All she could think of was the electricity between them. The electricity she had thought she had been imagining until her mum mentioned it to her. She wondered as she glanced at Jacob: did he feel it too?

“Jake,” she found herself speaking before she could stop herself. He turned to her. She looked into his puppy dog eyes – her heart softened and her mind went blank for a second.

“Yeah?” he prompted.

“I – uh – never mind,” she said remembering what her mouth had began to say. “It’s stupid,” she whispered.

“I’m sure its not,” he said reassuringly. Lily shook her head. “You couldn’t be stupid if you tried,” he said kindly, extending a hand to reach for her. His hand hoovered over Lily’s for a moment before he pulled it back to his lap, unsure whether she wanted to be touched.

Lily looked at him hesitantly, chewing her lip slightly. “It’s just something my mum said,” she said quietly, shaking her head.

“What? That she’ll have me?” Jacob teased cheekily, “I mean I’ve had worse offers but I think I’ll pass.”

Lily smiled weakly at his attempt to make her laugh. She looked away nervously. Jacob reached his hand out reassuringly, resting it on top of hers. Lily jerked away, leaving a hurt expression on Jacob’s face. “Do you feel it?” she blurted out. Immediately she turned red, realising what she had said.

Jacob’s heart stopped. “Feel what?” The pull? The electricity? The sexual tension? The love? The imprint?

“The sparks?” Lily asked, burning a deeper red as she realised how ridiculous she sounded.

“Yeah,” he admitted on a staggered breath, a blush creeping up his neck. He swallowed. His mouth suddenly really dry.

Lily closed her eyes briefly. Was she relieved? Did she want the feeling to be all in her head? She would be able to deny it then. She could ignore it – but if Jacob felt it… “What does it mean?” she asked unsure. Her blush still burned on her face.

Jacob smiled gently at her. She was adorable when she blushed. “It means we’re good together,” he said softly.

Lily looked at him, her throat felt thick and dry. “What?”

“It means were good together.” His tone was more forceful this time as he met her eyes. “As friends, as…Whatever,” he added hesitantly. Lily stared back at him, swallowing nervously. “If you want to be friends, we’re friends,” he said comfortingly. “It doesn’t have to mean anything else,” she smiled.

She nodded. She ran her hand through her hair in a raking motion. “Friends,” she said softly, nodding at him. She seemed sure of herself. She wasn’t.

Jacob nodded. It hurt to hear, but if that’s what she wanted Jacob knew what he had to do. He pulled her into a gentle hug. She smiled into him and Jacob could have sworn he heard her inhaling his scent. “What you got to do first?” he asked with a forced grin as he pulled away.

She smiled up at him, thankful he was so…Jacob. “Start with English, I guess,” she smiled.

They shifted through the assignments and Lily found she had already done a variation of most of them for her AP classes at La Push. She knew it was cheeky to resubmit them but she wasn’t about to rewrite a paper she’d already done. Jacob smiled as he watched her tick through her list.

The front door closed with a loud bang and a car engine roared to life. “Your mum?” Jacob asked.

Lily glanced down at her watch, six o’clock. “Finally, thought she’d never leave,” she laughed. “Hungry?”

“Always.”

Lily beamed up at him as they made their way downstairs. She pulled out ingredients from various cupboards as well as two chopping boards and knives. They chopped vegetables quietly, enjoying each other’s company. Occasionally their elbows would knock and they’d both smile to themselves, hoping the other wouldn’t notice.

Lily hesitated as she went to cut the chilli, looking up at Jacob. He felt her staring and looked back. “How are you with spicy food?” she asked.

Jacob shrugged. “I can handle it,” he said confidently.

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly, unsure whether he was just guessing. “Okay,” she said slowly before she added the chilli to the pot.

“Now what?” Jacob asked.

“Now we wait,” Lily smiled as she began to wash up. Jacob picked up a dishrag and began drying. They exchanged smiles every time they passed a plate between them.

Jacob set the table as Lily dished up. She placed two bowls on the table before turning back to the kitchen. She turned with a glass of milk that she placed in the middle of the table. “Thirsty?” Jacob asked with a strange smile.

“Milk helps calm spicy food,” Lily said as she sat down. She looked at Jacob with a small smile, “just in case.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jacob said with an eye roll.

“More for me then,” Lily smiled as she took a sip from the glass.

After one bite, Jacob pursed his lips and took a large gulp of the milk. Lily politely ignored it, unwilling to tease and embarrass him about his tolerance of spice.

“You don’t eat a lot of spicy food, do you?” Lily asked as she took their empty plates to the sink.

“You can tell?” he asked, his voice dripping in embarrassment. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. Lily smiled back at him kindly. “Dad doesn’t cook a lot,” he shrugged.

“That’s fair,” she smiled, looking up at him. “May’s the same. Mum makes a lot of different stuff from places she’s been…I’ve got pretty good with spices, used to be horrendous.”

“Do you ever go with her?” Jacob asked.

“Not really,” Lily shrugged. “I used to go in school holidays but she’s working so it can get a bit lonely.”

“And its not here?” he asked, there was a slight hint of humour in his voice.

Lily paused as she considered his question. “I guess a little,” she admitted. “But I have May, and Zack.”

“And me,” Jacob reminded her with a hopeful smile.

“And you,” Lily agreed. Jacob’s face split into an ear wide grin as he resumed drying duties.

Lily’s mum arrived back at eight when Lily and Jacob were sat on the sofa watching some terrible action movie that was running on television. “Have you seen Face Punch?” Jacob was asking as the door opened.

“No, its meant to be terrible,” Lily said with a slight laugh.

“So, so terrible!” Jacob agreed through laughter.

“Why did you go and see it? Did you not watch the trailer?” Lily teased.

“I know,” Jacob laughed. “Bella wanted to see it though,” he said with a smile and an eye roll.

Lily involuntarily tensed at the mention of Bella and her face transformed into one of confusion. “Didn’t she see that with Mike?”

Jacob’s face fell and his hand went awkwardly to the back of his neck. She’d spoken to Mike, he realised. What had that idiot told her? “Yeah, a group of us went.” His voice was thick and he hoped she would believe him. It wasn’t a lie, a group of three. Two of whom had hoped it was a date, the third of course being Bella.

Lily relaxed slightly. At least it wasn’t a date, she thought. She shook her head slightly, scolding herself. You don’t get to be jealous, she told herself, you’re with Zack.

“Hi kiddos,” Lily’s mum smiled.

“Hey Mum.”

“Hello Ma’am,” Jacob said with a nervous smile. His nerves overcame him again. The others who imprinted had had some trouble winning their imprints parents over. Jared because Kim was her daddy’s little girl. Sam because of the Leah situation. Jacob had never had to impress parent’s before…the only other girl he liked was Bella and well Charlie was family.

Lily’s mum smiled at him. “I brought desserts!” she announced as she dropped a bag on the coffee table in front of the two.

Lily opened the bag, peering inside to find two sealed containers. “Two? Date was that bad, huh?”

“No,” Lily’s mum said with a slight shake of her head. “He was really nice…I figured Jacob would still be here so got one for him too.”

Jacob let the shock take over his features. “T-Thank you,” he stuttered out.

Lily pealed back the lid of the containers, shielding them from Jacob’s view before jumping up excitedly. “Hope you like chocolate brownies,” she said with an excited smile as she popped them in the microwave.

“Love them,” he grinned back.

“Good boy,” Lily’s mum encouraged. “We’re a strictly chocolate household, here.”

As the brownies reheated, Lily rummaged through the freezer. She topped the freshly re-warmed brownies with ice cream before carrying them back to the living room. She passed a warm bowl to Jacob and handed him a spoon and they ate together as they finished their crappy movie.

Lily’s mum sat in an armchair eating a bowl of ice cream. “So, tell me about your date?” Lily asked, tucking her leg under herself as she finished her dessert.

“Tell me about yours,” her mum replied cheekily with a twinkle in her eye.

“Haha,” Lily said snarkily, “we’ve been doing school work.”

Lily’s mum grinned as her daughter took the bait. “He was nice. Had a daughter a bit older than you. A little quiet. Oh, - Chief of Police!”

“Charlie?” Jacob asked,

“Yeah you know him?” Lily’s mum asked. Alarm bells were ringing in her head: how did this kid know the Chief of Police? What kind of trouble was he in? She’s heard about a cult but, really?

“Yeah, he’s my dad’s best friend,” Jacob beamed, oblivious to the thoughts whirling round Lily’s mum’s head. “Bella’s dad,” Jacob clarified, turning to Lily.

Whilst Lily’s mum visibly relaxed, Lily tensed. Oh joy, Bella again, she thought sarcastically.

“Bella? She was dating the Cullen boy right?” Lily’s mum asked. Lily nodded. “Charlie said she was having a hard time, maybe you should invite her over Lily.”

“I don’t know,” Lily said with a reluctance. “She doesn’t talk much.”

“You could just do homework together,” her mum offered. Lily pulled a face showing just how keen she was about that idea.

“You could come round mine,” Jacob quipped up. Lily’s mum turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Did this boy really think this was an appropriate time to ask her daughter on a date? “Bella likes helping in the garage, we could all do it together.” Jacob smiled at Lily.

Lily hesitated. She clearly wasn’t going to get out of spending time with Bella. She nodded slowly, “yeah. Could be fun,” she smiled kindly at Jacob. Jacob beamed at her before turning back to his dessert. Lily shot her mum an annoyed look.

‘What?’ her mum mouthed to her. She quickly sprouted a fake cheerful smile when Jacob looked up at them. Lily shook her head at her, nodding towards the television.

They watched the remainder of the movie in silence, occasionally snorting at its ridiculousness. Lily felt her mothers eyes on her as she fought the strong urge to lean into Jacob. She tried to ignore the electricity between them as their arms brushed occasionally when either shifted position. Jacob found himself trying to focus on the movie. Its quality didn’t make that easy but he didn’t want Lily’s mum to think he was making moves on Lily – not in front of her, not whilst Lily had a boyfriend. Under her watchful gaze Jacob found himself extremely nervous and he wondered, is this what normal boys felt when they met girls parents?

After the movie, Lily walked Jacob out. She gently pulled the front door closed as they stepped out of the house. “Sorry about mum,” Lily smiled.

Jacob nodded slightly, swallowing the thickness in his throat. “I don’t think she likes me very much,” he admitted quietly.

Lily looked shocked. “What? Why?”

Jacob shrugged. “I just have a feeling,” he muttered, his eyes darting downwards. 

Lily smiled at him, resting a hand gently on his forearm. “She’s like that with everyone. May was terrified of her for months and Zack – well why do you think Zack only stays when she’s not here?” Lily said with a slight laugh. “She likes you Jacob,” she said reassuringly her eyes meeting his.

Jacob’s breath hitched as he realised how close they were under the dimmed porch light. He wanted nothing more to pull her into a kiss. It would be so easy, he thought, just reach out.

Another voice from the back of his head spoke up, _she has a boyfriend._

_Who she doesn’t belong with!_ The first voice retorted.

_That’s her choice!_ The second shot back. It dawned on Jacob, he could do this. He could take this opportunity but it would be doing what he had sworn not to – robbing her of her free will. And with that Jacob knew what he had to do.

Lily saw it in his eyes, some sort of turmoil before his eyes softened into sadness. Lily opened her mouth to ask what was wrong as Jacob reached out and pulled her towards him. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he tucked his chin down so it rested on her head. She responded by gently hugging him back and Jacob felt happiness flood through his body. He inhaled, taking in her scent, savouring the electricity that flowed between them.

Slowly he let her go. “Sorry,” he said with a sad smile.

“For what?” Lily asked confused as she pulled back.

“I-I just -I…” Jacob couldn’t find the words. How do you explain to someone you’re sorry you were going to kiss them?

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Jake,” she said gently as she moved her hand to his bicep reassuringly. “See you tomorrow?” she said as she dropped her hand and moved it towards the door handle behind her. She was still looking at him.

He nodded and she smiled, shooting him a shy wave as she closed the front door behind her.

Jacob smiled sadly to himself as he took the motorbike back home.

“So?” Lily heard her mum asked.

“So?” Lily echoed.

“Did he kiss you?” her mum asked eagerly, a grin on her face.

Lily shot her mum a glare. “We’re just friends,” Lily grumbled.

“Yeah you’ve said,” her mum responded with an eye roll. “I can’t help but wonder what Zack thinks about your new friend,” she said pointedly.

Lily scowled. “Most parents wouldn’t be so excited about this,” she snapped, her tone dripping in annoyance.

Her mum laughed. “Most parent’s don’t have a gorgeous boy trying to woo their daughter,” she said with a smile, “a gorgeous Quileute boy” she emphasised.

Lily rolled her eyes. Of course, this again. “I’m going to call Zack,” she said as she walked away from the conversation.

Her mum pouted, “you have to talk to me sometime,” she shouted after Lily who was halfway up the stairs.

“Maybe,” Lily called back.

Lily waited as Zack’s phone rang through to voicemail. She hung up and put her phone down, waiting for him to call her back. After five minutes of flicking through a book her phone rang. “Hey,” she breathed, answering instantly.

“Hey,” Zack replied. “Sorry I missed your call, left my phone upstairs.”

“No worries,” Lily smiled.

“How was your first day?” he asked.

“Good, sat with Bella Swan and her friends at lunch.”

“I’m glad you weren’t alone.”

Lily smiled to herself. _He was sweet_, she thought fondly. From the back of her mind a nagging voice arose, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jacob, _not sweet enough to sit with you himself_. Lily’s smile faltered and she frowned to herself. That wasn’t fair, she reasoned. Zack had his own friends, his own routine, she couldn’t just disrupt that. “Can I sit with you to tomorrow?” she asked, hopefully.

“Lily” he groaned. “I don’t want to be one of those couples” he said with disdain.

Confusion took over Lily’s face, dripping into her voice. “What couples?”

“Those who are never without each other.” Lily frowned. Wasn’t that the point? She asked herself, to find someone you never wanted to be without? “Like, I have my thing and you have yours – and there separate” he continued.

“Yeah,” Lily said quietly. She couldn’t mask the disappointment in her voice. She took a deep breath to collect herself. “Did you want me to come to your practice tomorrow?” she said with a smile.

“What did I just say?” Zack said frustratedly. Lily was somewhat stunned. “That’s my thing,” he said, the annoyance evident in his voice, “you do your thing.”

“Oh,” Lily said, feeling stupid. “I just thought I was in Forks anyway-“

“I know what you thought, I said no.”

Lily swallowed deeply and her eyes pricked as tears threatened to fall. “Okay, I’ll see you Wednesday then?” she asked weakly.

“Yeah.”

“Okay” she exhaled heavily in an attempt to soothe herself. “Love you,” she said.

“Love you too,” he said boredly, hanging up immediately.

Lily felt the warm tears sting as she thought about the conversation. _What a prick._

The voice from the back of her mind chimed in again, _Jacob wouldn’t do that._

Lily sighed. _No he wouldn’t_, she agreed.

Jacob couldn’t help but return to Lily’s that night during his patrol.

_We have to keep moving._ Paul said when Jacob lowered his large body to the ground, settling in his usual spot where he could see into her window.

_Five minutes._ Jacob said. He wasn’t asking, it was almost an order – almost. He felt a wave of emotion over come him along with sharp pains in his chest, before he could identify what it was it faded. He stared up at Lily’s window wondering was that her? He couldn’t place the emotion but he didn’t like it. He considered phasing. He considered knocking on her door, demanding to know if she was okay. He considered holding her like he had earlier.

_Yeah that would go down well._ Paul snorted. _Showing up butt naked, no explanation as to why you know she’s upset. _Jacob stayed silent, unwilling to credit Paul with making any sense. _I’m assuming you still haven’t told her?_

Jacob shook his large head. _I can’t._

_Sam will make you eventually, you know that right?_ Paul said, somewhat concerned Jacob hadn’t thought this all the way through.

_I know, _Jacob thought softly. _I want her to still be able to choose._

Paul nodded, _hope she hurries up. This is getting worse then when you were pining after leach-lover. _

Jacob snarled, jumping up and bounding towards Paul who he tackled lightly. _Don’t call her leach-lover, _he said after delivering his warning. Jacob shot one more longing look towards Lily’s house as the light in her bedroom went out. He smiled to himself before continuing his patrol with Paul. _I’ve already beat you once, do you really want me to do it again?_

_You got lucky._ Paul snorted.

Paul had swapped out with Jared at midnight. Sam came to replace Jacob soon after. Jacob climbed into hid bed, smiling to himself after the good day he had. Sleep called to him and his eyes fluttered shut only to snap open immediately.

A howl echoed through the night sky. Jacob jumped out of his window and ran towards the forest. Him and several other boys on the reservation.

The burning stench of a vampire filled their nostrils. _The red head, _they thought collectively.

The pack bounded towards their brothers who were hot on the tails of the vampire. They snarled and snapped at her feet but she was fast. With every step one thought ran through Jacob’s mind:

_Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily._

The thought echoed to the beat of his paws. He was not the only one thinking of their loved ones. They always did – but this was different. This was the first vamp to cross their land since he imprinted. It brought with it an intensity he had never felt, the imprint fuelling his anger. He was sharper, more aggressive…as Sam had been when he imprinted on Emily, like Jared with Kim, like Quil with Claire. How dare she come so close to his imprint. They chased her to Canada yet again, knowing she would return. Again.

_You’ve got it bad, _Embry teased Jacob as they began their return to La Push.

Jacob ignored him, with a shake of his head. If he had been in human form he was sure he would have blushed.

_Just you wait, _Sam said with a smug smile. _When you imprint you’ll be the same._

_If._ Paul corrected. There was an awkwardness that hung in the air. Imprinting was supposed to be rare yet all but two members of the pack had found their soulmate. Paul’s thought was bitter as he thought of his chances. His infamous temper meant controlling his phasing was difficult for him. He couldn’t hang out with anyone outside the pack until he could control it – until he was safe to be around. _How could he meet his imprint if he couldn’t meet anyone,_ he thought angrily.

A pang of sorry hit Jacob as he thought back to his anger, to how he felt about imprinting, _before. _Jacob had been lucky, he was lucky Lily had a reason to talk to him. He was lucky, Paul was not.

_I don’t need your pity,_ Paul snarled.

Jacob rolled his eyes, irritated with the older boys temper.

_It’ll happen_, Jared thought. _You’ll meet someone, someday. _

_Whatever, _Paul said snarkily.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Jacob sat on his bike in Lily’s driveway. Her helmet resting on his lap. Lily didn’t notice him as she came out of the house, car keys in hand and her head down.

“Lils,” Jacob called with a grin. She looked up and Jacob’s grin faltered. He climbed off his bike and took long strides towards her. She had dark circles under her eyes which were red and puffy. “You okay?” he said softly, placing a hand on her chin and guiding her face up to him.

Lily nodded weakly, avoiding his gaze. “Yeah,” she mumbled, “just being an idiot.”

“I doubt it.” Lily’s eyes snapped up to meet his.

“Why are you so nice to me?” she asked softly.

Jacob’s brow furrowed. “We’re friends,” he said softly.

Lily smiled sadly. “I’m just being silly, Zack said something last night and I just over thought it. Didn’t sleep much – but I’m fine, I promise.”

“You sure?” Lily nodded, swallowing thickly. “Because I can sort him out for you,” Jacob said. His tone was light but he was only partly joking. He was longing to punch the smug prick, but it would only upset Lily.

“No, he’s okay,” she smiled. She looked up at him, “maybe next time.” There was a playful glint in her eyes.

Jacob grinned at her. “Just said when” he joked back, “because I will totally sort him out for you.” Lily grinned at the reference. 

“Anyway,” she said turning to him. “I let you drive me yesterday because it was my first day. What are you doing today?”

“What you mean I’m not your chauffeur?” Jacob asked, feigning shock.

Lily shot him a look, “haha.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I let you drive on no sleep?” he asked.

“Well, friend, you don’t look too hot yourself. How much sleep did you get?”

“Enough,” he said with a smile as he handed her the helmet and began to walk towards the motorbike. Lily shook her head, that boy was something else.

“Can’t wait to see your excuse for tomorrow,” she smiled as she sat on the bike.

“I’ve already started working on it,” he said with a smug smile as she wrapped her arms around him. “Ready?” he asked. He felt her nod against his back and they began the long ride to Forks.

Jacob pulled off the road a little outside of Forks. “Why are we stopping?” Lily asked, looking up at him. He looked round at her. He could imagine her wide eyes underneath the helmet. It made him smile fondly.

“Don’t want you to be too early,” he grinned. “Got to maintain some street cred,” he added as he climbed off the bike.

Lily removed her helmet. “Oh yeah,” she grinned. “I didn’t realise I had street cred.”

“It’s not yours I’m worried about,” he winked. “Come here, I wanna show you something.” He offered a hand for her.

She took it immediately causing Jacob to grin to himself as the spark of electricity between them ran through them. Jacob led her through a gap in the treeline, stepping over a log to get there. Jacob prepared himself to catch her if she tripped. She didn’t. he smiled to himself, _definitely not Bella._

It was a relatively short walk to a small clearing where they stopped. It would be barely big enough for five members of the pack to stand in. Lily could still see the road through the branches. “You’re not going to go all serial killer on me now?” she joked as they stopped.

Jacob turned back grinning. “I didn’t tell you?” he asked. “If I can’t have you, no one can,” he said evilly as he grabbed Lily pulling her closer, tickling her.

“Stop,” she begged between wheezy laughs.

Jacob eased up. He smiled down at Lily as she regained her breath. “You good?” he asked when she seemed to have steadied her breath. Lily nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. She’s nervous, Jacob observed causing a fond smile to dance across his face. “I wanted to bring you here,” he said.

“Why?” Lily said confusedly, looking around for something that made this clearing special.

Jacob moved so he was stood behind Lily. He bent down slightly resting his chin on her shoulder. Lily held her breath at the proximity. He lightly grabbed the outside of her hands. As electricity flowed between them, Lily closed her eyes briefly as she savoured the moment. “If you look this way,” he said raising their left hands to point, “you can see all the way to cliff edge. Do you see it?” Lily nodded, not trusting her uneven breathing to allow her to speak normally. Jacob smiled to himself, secretly revealing in the effect he was having on her. He raised their right arms, “and this way you can see…?”

“The road?” Lily said weakly.

Jacob nodded. “This is the boundary for La Push” he said quietly. “Anything behind us is La Push, and anything in front is Forks.”

“Why are you showing me?” Lily asked, looking at Jacob’s face which was incredibly close to her own.

Jacob smiled as he looked into her eyes. “You should know where the boundaries are” he whispered. “Since you’ll be crossing it daily” he added. He didn’t want to tell her, not yet, but after last night…She had to know something. “If you need anything, call me,” he said, his words were weighted and his eyes heavy as he tried to stress the importance of what he was saying. “If I don’t answer – for whatever reason, call one of the pack,” he said, swallowing deeply, “but if you call them make sure you’re in La Push territory.”

“I don’t have their nu-“

“I’ll sort that.” Jacob said surely.

Lily nodded hesitantly. “Why-?”

“We protect our own,” Jacob said. “This clearing is the easiest way to spot the boundary, if you need us be this side of it.” His eyes were pleading. Lily nodded seriously, understanding the severity of his words. She didn’t understand why but she knew it was important for him.

Jacob pulled away from her, dropping one of her hands but lacing his fingers through the other. Lily smiled to herself as they walked back towards the roadside. “A bit heavy for a Tuesday morning, don’t you think?” she grinned cheekily.

Jacob grinned back as he climbed on the bike. “No such thing.”

They arrived at Forks High School five minutes before the bell rang for first period. Lily took the helmet off and danced around the bike so she was in front of it. She leaned over the handle bars slightly. “Shall I assume you’re skipping again?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, leaning towards her slightly. “Why? Want to join?”

Lily snorted, jumping back slightly. “No, just wondering what you plan to do with all your free time.”

“Sleep,” Jacob said, running a hand through his hair.

“You said you slept,” she said with a straight face.

“I said I’d had enough to drive you,” Jacob corrected. Lily shook her head with pursed lips. “Do you need me to pick you up or is Zack bringing you back?” he asked.

Lily’s demeaner stiffened. “He’s got training.”

“So? Does he not want you to watch?” Jacob asked confused.

Lily swallowed deeply. “Apparently not,” she whispered. Jacob looked at her strangely. She clearly didn’t want to talk about it and Jacob couldn’t help but wonder if this had been why Zack was an ass.

“I’ll come get you,” he smiled.

“Isn’t Bella coming to see you tonight?” Lily asked. Jacob’s smiled flattered as he remembered that.

“That’s okay, I can still come get you.”

“Don’t be silly! I’ll ask Bella to give me a lift,” Lily said. Jacob screwed his face up. “I’ll make you a deal” she said, leaning further over the bars. “If Bella says no, I’ll text you.”

Jacob smiled, “you best.”

Lily grinned back at him. She felt the pull of electricity between them once more, drawing her further over the handlebars. The bell rang, startling them out of their moment. “Thanks Jake,” Lily smiled as she darted forward and planted a kiss on his cheek before running to class.

Jacob’s hand instinctively went to his cheek. He held it there for a moment, over the warm spot. His eyes closed as he tried to burn the memory into his mind.

Lily found Bella again in the cafeteria. “Hey,” she smiled as she sat with her and her friends. There was a chorus of hello’s in response. Bella didn’t look up. Lily sat next to Bella and gently put a hand on the back of Bella’s hand, catching the girls attention. “Hey Bella,” she smiled kindly.

“Hey Lily,” Bella said in a forced smiled. Lily was starting to get the impression that all of Bella’s smiles were forced.

“You meeting Jake tonight?”

Bella frowned slightly at Lily’s use of Jacob’s nickname. He was her Jake, she thought possessively before mentally shaking the thought from her head. “Yeah.”

Lily bit her lip and gave a cringey smile, aware she was asking for a favour. “Could I possibly get a lift to the res?” she asked. “I can walk from Jake’s! It would be a big help, that’s all.”

“Sure,” Bella said with a small shrug and another forced smile before she turned back to mindlessly pushing food around her place.

Lily relaxed, having sorted a ride home. “So…” Jessica said. “Jake?” she hinted with a gleeful smile as she fished for some gossip.

Lily blushed slightly. “What about him?” she mumbled, shooting Bella a quick glance. 

Jessica saw the glance and rolled her eyes. “She’s not listening.”

“You need to stop,” Angela hissed, “she’s still here.”

Eric leaned closer to Angela. “Is she really though?” he asked. Angela elbowed him in the ribs, shooting him a warning look.

“Are you guys together?” Jessica asked, ignoring the couple’s bickering.

“Jake’s just a friend,” she said quietly.

“Sure, he is,” Jessica smiled, flashing her pearly whites. She clearly didn’t believe Lily.

Lily swallowed nervously. “He is, I-I have a boyfriend” Lily said quickly.

Jessica looked taken a back and shocked. “Oh, would we know him?” Angela asked, reintegrating herself into the conversation with a kind smile.

“Uh, yeah.” Lily’s stomach was doing back flips but she couldn’t place why. “Zack Matthews…he’s a line backer for Fork -uh, our football team.”

Mike opened his mouth, looking confused. “Matthews? Isn’t he seeing –“

“-the girl from the reservation? Yes.” Jessica said pointedly with a forceful snap of her head towards him. Mike’s mouth made a small ‘o’ but he just nodded in response.

Lily shot him a strange look. That was odd.

“Are you going to watch practice tonight?” Angela asked.

Lily turned to Angela slowly, still a little confused by Mike’s input. “Uh, no.” She shook her head, forcing her thoughts to clear so she could focus on Angela. “How did you know they had practice tonight?”

“School Paper,” Angela said with a smile. “have to keep tabs on everything!” She let out a small laugh which Lily joined. There was a nagging feeling in Lily’s gut though, something was wrong.

“Why don’t you sit with him at lunch?” Eric asked. “Must beat hanging around with us old farts,” he teased, throwing an arm around Angela and pushing Mike slightly.

Lily smiled, preparing a witty retort when Bella spoke.

“We’re not old.”

Her voice was even, emotionless – deadpan. She hadn’t even looked up but her words caused everyone to look shocked.

Angela blushed furiously. “I told you,” she hissed, throwing Jessica a pointed look.

Jessica gave Bella a weary look but the second girl wasn’t showing any signs of listening anyway. “Anyway…” she said slowly, turning everyone’s attention away from Bella. “You been back to La Push since the bear incident?” she asked Angela.

Angela shook her head. “Nah,” Eric said for her, “she’s only just recovered from stomach flu. Maybe this weekend,” he shrugged.

“No,” Angela said, her eyes wide. “They were huge!”

“Wait – what happened?”

Angela took a deep breath. “We were hiking, trying to get some good shots for my portfolio. And there was this huge – and I mean huge, like human sized, bear. It was insane.” She turned to Eric, “I’m not going back.”

“You should ask some of the guys to show you some nice places” Lily supplied helpfully. “They’ll know the best places – and they’ll know how to avoid the bears.” She thought back to Jacob showing her the boundary line, how he didn’t seem scared like he knew – he knew it was safe.

“Maybe,” Angela said weakly.

Eric grinned, “it’s perfect! Gotta get that portfolio full babe!”

Angela looked up at him wide eyes. “We don’t know any of the guys from La Push,” she pointed out to him.

“But I do,” Lily smiled. “I’ll ask them if they’ll mind.”

“You’d do that?” Angela asked, somewhat shocked.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Wow,” Angela said, taken aback by the gesture. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“No worries,” Lily waved off. “They haven’t said yes yet,” she grinned.

Eric threw an arm around Lily. “Who’s going to say no to you?” he chuckled.

Lily laughed with him, shaking her head slightly. “And with that, I’ll leave you. Gotta get to French early.”

“You take French?” Jessica asked with a scrunched up face. Lily nodded. “How smalls your class?”

Lily laughed slightly, “there’s five of us. Didn’t realise Spanish was so popular here.”

“You’re missing out,” Jessica teased. “We all do Spanish.”

“I take it as well,” Lily said with a nod, “but there’s only one French class and three Spanish. Just unlucky for you not to be graced with my presence,” she winked. There was a collective of snorting laughter from the group.

“Multi-lingual,” Eric said, pumping his eyebrows suggestively. His arm was comfortably around Angela’s, playing with her fingers as they loosely held hands. Lily smiled at his suggestive comment, knowing there was no flirtatious desire behind it. Angela just shook her head at him, shooting Lily an apologetic look. She had no control over him. “Anything you can’t do?” he winked. Lily laughed.

“How can you take Spanish and French?” Mike asked. “Your timetable must be insane!”

“I don’t take history,” Lily said. “Apparently Tribe History counted as credits so I’ve met the requirement for graduation.”

“And you just picked up a language now?” Jessica asked.

“Uh, no I was already taking those classes. You guys have more study periods than we did, we just took more classes,” she said with a nervous laugh. She felt like she was betraying tribe secrets. She knew she was being silly.

“Did you take any other classes?” Angela asked.

Lily chewed her lip, ignoring the nagging feeling. “Quileute.”

“Like the language?” Angela asked. Lily nodded. “That’s so cool” she smiled.

“You have to teach us!” Eric begged enthusiastically.

Lily swallowed the feeling and smiled at them. “Maybe tomorrow,” she promised, “I have to get to class.”

Once out of earshot the four at the table, except Bella, leaned forward and began whispering.

“Should we tell her?” Eric asked.

Angela looked at him concerned. “We shouldn’t – I mean it’s not our place…right?” she shot Jessica a look urging her to agree.

Jessica nodded, “right.”

“But wouldn’t you want to know?” Mike asked.

Jessica and Angela shared a look.

“Yes.”

“No.”

They spoke at the same time and looked at each other confused.

“Really? You wouldn’t want to know?” Angela asked.

“No.” Jessica shoot her head. “I wouldn’t want to think it. Would you really want to know?”

Angela swallowed deeply, briefly looking at Eric. Would she want to know – if it was her? “I-I think so” she said, her voice barely audible. “But it shouldn’t come from us.”

“Then who?” Mike asked.

They all exchanged a look before turning to Bella, who was oblivious to the conversation in front of them.

“Who’s going to tell her?” Angela whispered. They were all still looking at Bella.

“Are we sure we want to do this?” Jessica asked, turning back to the group.

There was a hesitant mumble of agreement. “Yes.”

“I’ll do it,” Jessica sighed. She swallowed deeply before turning back to Bella. “Tomorrow,” she promised.

Lily found Bella’s beat up truck in the parking lot with ease. She leaned against it as she waited for the older girl to arrive. Bella looked up and froze, “Lily? What are you doing here?” she asked.

Lily smiled kindly to Bella. “You said you’d drive me home at lunch, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Bella said with a forced smile. She tucked some hair behind her ear, “slipped my mind.”

As they climbed into the truck Lily watched the older girl intently. She watched the girl’s hollow eyes check her mirrors before reversing out of her space. “Are you okay?” Lily blurted out. Bella gave her a shocked look. “Sorry, stupid question,” Lily mumbled. “Just they said you were doing better but you still look…”

“Broken?” Bella supplied.

Lily looked down ashamed. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“It’s fine,” Bella said, looking at the road. “Believe it or not, this is better…” she said. There was a small smile on her lips. “When – when he left, I couldn’t eat or sleep. It hurt to just exist.” Her voice was heavy, thick and quiet – almost inaudible.

“I’m sorry,” Lily mumbled. There was a small pause.

Bella fumbled in her car door for her phone and put it down in the gaping hole in her dashboard as it began to play music. Lily realised Bella didn’t have a stereo in her car. She clearly used to but now there was just a void where it had been. Lily reached out and turned it off immediately. “You don’t have to,” she said quietly. “Jake told me you don’t like it.”

Bella smiled softly as a blush flittered over her icy skin before swallowing deeply as she worked up the courage to ask the question playing on her mind. “What’s going on with you two?”

Lily blushed slightly. “Nothing, we’re just friends.”

“Getting bored of saying that, huh?” Bella asked smiling. It almost reached her eyes – almost.

Lily chuckled nervously, “yeah. Everyone thinks somethings going on, I don’t know how to explain to them –“

“-that its just Jake.” Bella’s smile was gentle and understanding. “Everyone thought that about us, too” Bella said, grimacing slightly as she thought back to the cafeteria, to the many conversations where they talked about her as if she wasn’t there. “He made me better,” Bella said her voice getting stronger as she spoke. “He’s like my own personal sun, shining through the clouds. Maybe one day that’ll be enough, maybe he’ll banish the clouds for good.” Bella said, her eyes glossing over slightly as she talked.

Lily smiled sadly at Bella’s pain, her misery. “That’s beautiful,” she whispered. “Do you write?”

Bella shook her head. “I’m not that creative,” she admitted.

“Have you tried?”

Bella looked at her, somewhat shocked. “Isn’t the point you’re not meant to try?”

“No” Lily grinned. “You should try it, just write what you feel. It might help…it might not.”

Bella weighed the younger girls words in her mind. “Like a diary?”

Lily shook her head, “not that structured. Just sit down, a pen in hand and let it all out.” Bella chewed on her lip, unsure. “You don’t have to,” Lily reassured her.

“I’ll try it,” Bella said shakily. “Might help me sleep,” she said, her voice going thick again.

“Can’t help with sleeping,” she smiled sadly. “Not too great at it myself,” she joked.

“You don’t sleep?” Bella asked shocked. “Why?”

Lily was somewhat taken aback by the question. “Just can’t switch off, I guess.” She hesitated before she asked “why can’t you?”

“Nightmares.” Bella’s eyes were fixed on the road. “Jake got me a dreamcatcher but doesn’t seem to help.”

Lily smiled, “that was sweet of him.”

“Yeah” Bella agreed.

“Shame they don’t work,” Lily said quietly. “Sometimes I think he takes tribal stories too literally,” she smiled, shaking her head.

Bella shot her an odd look. “Do you not believe in the tribal stories?”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Have you heard our stories? They’re ridiculous! Men turning into wolves to fight vampires? Yeah, right.” Lily snorted.

Bella smiled to herself. To Lily, it looked like Bella was agreeing – the tribes stories were ridiculous. To Bella, it was comfort in having one more secret with Jacob – one that no one outside the pack knew.

“Dreamcatchers though, they’ve lost their meaning. Unless Jake made it by hand it would never work,” Lily added. “I mean I know he liked you and all but that’s _a lot_ of work.”

“You know he likes me?” Bella said quietly, looking straight ahead.

Lily frowned slightly at the change of tense. “Uh, yeah. Mike said something.”

“Mike’s jealous,” Bella said emotionlessly. “He’s upset I hang out with Jake instead of him.”

Lily smiled. “I mean yeah,” Lily laughed. “You’re gorgeous, and how can Mike compete with Jake!”

Bella swallowed slightly. “No one could compete with…_him_.” Her voice was strained but Lily didn’t notice.

“He’s pretty great,” Lily mumbled, a feeling of jealousy tugging at her. A hush fell over the car. “So what are you and Jake doing tonight?” Lily asked politely.

“He’s teaching me to ride motorbikes.”

Lily smiled, “do you like bikes?”

“I like the feeling,” Bella said, her breath hitching as she remembered the adrenaline from the night in Port Angeles. Remembered him.

“Its like flying, right?”

“You ride?” Bella asked, her head snapping to Lily sharply.

Lily blushed slightly. “Uh, no – not really. Jake picked me up on one yesterday. It was…” she sighed, “amazing.”

“Oh,” Bella said deflated. The bikes were meant to be for her and Jacob – they were their thing. “Did you not find it scary?” Bella asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Lily laughed. “But Jake brought a helmet and – I dunno, he makes everything seem safe,” she smiled shyly. Such a silly thing to say.

“That’s Jake,” Bella said, her voice was odd. Lily couldn’t tell if her tone was one of fondness or sadness.

It wasn’t long before Bella’s red truck pulled up outside Jacob’s. Jacob stood on his porch waiting, an excited grin on his face as the two girls climbed out of the car. Jacob bypassed Bella immediately rushing to Lily, pulling her into a lingering hug. Bella’s face fell into a deep frown. “How was your day?” he asked releasing her from his grip, his eyes wide as he stared down at her.

“Good,” Lily replied as she stared back at Jacob. “How did you sleep?” she asked, tilting her head slightly in concern.

Jacob felt a rush of affection flood him, she looked adorable. “Good,” he beamed back.

“Good,” Lily repeated, mirroring his beaming smile. The two stood staring into each other’s eyes, their hearts filled with contentment as they did so.

“So, Jake,” Bella interrupted. Jacob’s head whipped round to her.

He smiled and moved towards her, giving her a quick hug. “Bells,” he smiled. “Thanks for giving Lily a lift.”

Bella nodded, “no worries.”

Lily smiled awkwardly before reaching out for Jacob’s arm. “Seriously, thank you Bella” she smiled at the older girl. When she turned her attention to Jacob, he was already staring down at her intensely. “I’ll see you later?” she asked Jacob.

“Tomorrow,” Jacob promised.

“Uh,” Lily hesitated. “Not tomorrow,” her voice was quiet. Her hand went to the back of her neck which she rubbed awkwardly.

Jacob’s smile faded as a realisation hit him. “Wednesday,” he said with a small nod. Lily nodded back, her eyes apologetic. “I can still drive you,” he said eagerly.

“I couldn’t-“ Lily said shaking her head.

“It’s fine, I’ll take you and Zack could bring you back!”

Lily bit her lip. “He won’t,” she said quietly as she thought back to a previous argument. Zack refusing to drive her back if her mum dropped her off because it was a ‘waste of fuel.’

Jacob felt a bubble of anger but pushed it away. “Then I’ll come get you!” He smiled, not letting Lily in on his annoyance.

Lily swallowed as she shook her head. “No Jake, that’s not fair,” she said quietly.

“It’s fine,” he said, pleading with his eyes.

“Not tomorrow,” she said with some finality. Jacob nodded, his smile fading slightly as it changed into a sad smile.

“Then I want a phone call,” he bargained, his grin returning, “tomorrow night.”

Lily nodded with a thankful smile. “Promise. See you tomorrow Bella!” Lily waved goodbye to Bella, who had been watching the exchange with a slight frown. Why was Jacob so invested in this girl?

Bella nodded, faking a small smile. Lily began to walk away from the house but she didn’t get far before she turned back to face the two. “Have fun with the bikes,” she shouted with a grin before turning away for the last time.

Jacob watched her leave with a smile on his face. Bella watched him, irritated with his happiness. “What’s going on with you two?” she asked.

Jacob turned back to her, his smile flattering and guilt capturing his face. “Nothing,” he said unconvincingly, his eyes immediately darting towards the ground. 

“Uhuh,” Bella said. “I don’t understand, Jake.” Bella admitted after a small pause. Jacob looked back up at Bella with a confused expression. “Sam wouldn’t let you talk to me after you phased, so why can you talk to her?”

Jacob chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes swimming with conflict. “She’s…special,” he choked out. The Alpha gag order preventing him from saying anymore.

“But why?” Bella persisted.

Jacob swallowed hard – as if it would bypass the gag order. “I-I can’t tell you…Alpha’s order’s.”

Bella’s jaw locked. “You’re shutting me out?” she asked.

“Bella,” he said sadly. “It’s not like that, I can’t tell you! I want to!” Jacob thought about his words for a second, doubting them. Did he want to tell her? Or would it force her into a spiral worse than when her bloodsucker left?

“Does she know?” Bella asked, her voice was fierce but her eyes were consumed with hurt.

Jacob shook his head. “No,” he whispered.

“About anything?”

Jacob shook his head again. Bella nodded, satisfied with this. Jacob looked at her, assessing her reactions. Could Bella be jealous? He asked himself. He smiled slightly at the thought, he would have killed for her to be jealous before but now…everything was different.

“She will.” Jacob said after a moment of silence, his voice was strong.

“What?” Bella croaked as the hurt seeped into her tone.

“She will know,” Jacob said surely.

“When?” Bella whispered, her voice was almost inaudible.

Jacob hesitated. When would he tell her? he heard Sam’s voice demanding to know. “Someday,” he breathed.

“But the gag order-“

“-doesn’t apply to her.” Jacob said, he looked away from his friend and towards the ground.

“Why not?” Bella asked, her voice slightly shrill as her emotions overcame her.

“I told you,” Jacob said softly meeting Bella’s eye with a sad smile. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her. To make her feel abandoned again – of course she wasn’t, he was still there but it was different. It wasn’t the same comfort it had been. “She’s special.”

“I’m outside” Lily said, looking up at her friends house as she held her phone to her ear.

“Ugh, that was quick–“ May mumbled. Lily could hear her fidgeting with the phone. “I’ll be two minutes.”

Lily rolled her eyes. Of course, she wasn’t ready.

May flung the front door open smiling. “Well hello there,” she grinned as she let Lily pass. She followed her friend to the sofa where Lily sat pulling homework out of her bag. May sat down, “you really just getting straight to it?”

Lily looked up at her confused, “huh?”

“I want details!” May whined.

Lily laughed lightly, shaking her head slightly. “Hmm?” she said pretending she didn’t know what her friend wanted.

May shook her head, pursing her lips. “You’re horrid,” she muttered as she playfully shoved her friend.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything!” May exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

Lily laughed, “its…different…I dunno, it’s a bit – uh, lonely, I guess?”

“Oh no,” May said, her tone falling as much as her face. “Have you not made friends?”

“Sort of,” Lily said, scrunching her nose up. “I don’t mean like that, just I don’t belong there…I miss La Push,” she admitted with a childish pout.

“La Push, huh?” May said, teasingly. “Not me?”

Lily bit her lip, pretending to think. “No, I don’t think so,” she teased back.

May rolled her eyes. “Bet you miss a certain Quileute boy,” May said with a spark in her eyes.

Lily shot her a glare.

“What?!” May said, feigning innocence. “I’d miss him driving me to school, too.” May mumbled, giving Lily a playful nudge.

Lily blushed as she bit her lip, looking down at her work avoiding the gaze of her friend.

“Shut up,” May whispered, her eyes wide. “You’re joking?”

Lily only bit her lip harder in response.

“He’s still driving you?” May whispered. Lily nodded slightly. May leaned back on the sofa shaking her head, “oh he’s got it bad.”

“Shut up,” Lily mumbled.

“Not until you admit it,” May grinned. 

Lily rolled her eyes. “You sound like my mum,” she laughed.

“Oh, well that settles it. You’re mum’s never wrong!” May laughed. Lily shook her eyes as she rolled her eyes again. “Seriously, he’s something else,” May sighed.

“I know,” Lily breathed. Her eyes went wide when she realised what she said.

May’s face split into an ear wind grin. “You like him,” she grinned. Lily blushed furiously, shaking her head. “Yes! You do!” May squealed.

Lily shook her head furiously.

May bit her lip slowly, staring at her friend. “Is this because I said I liked him?” May asked. “Is that why you won’t admit it?”

Lily shook her head again, “no , I-“

“-Because I don’t. Well I do, he’s dreamy but he likes you and I swear if you don’t admit it because of me I will never talk to you ever again.” May continued, ignoring her friends interruption.

Lily took a deep breath, her lower lip quivering slightly. “I-I don’t know,” Lily admitted, looking up at her friend with wide eyes.

“What don’t you know?” May challenged, moving in her seat to face Lily head on.

“Zack-“

“-Zack’s a tool,” May said with an eye roll.

“May,” Lily said pleadingly.

“He is!” May said adamantly.

“He’s sweet,” Lily reasoned.

May snorted. “Not as sweet as Jacob.”

“May,” Lily sighed heavily. “I don’t want to fight,” she said softly.

May rolled her eyes and shook her head but agreed. “Fine.” May shifted again in her seat, “did I thank you about Friday?”

Lily shook her head, “no worries. What are friends for?”

“Apparently making sure you don’t – what were the words, ‘get snapped like a twig’?” May said with a toothy grin.

Lily reciprocated the grin, “you went for the meanest boy!”

May sighed, “I bet his smile is adorable.”

“I don’t know that he can smile,” Lily teased.

May grinned. “I’m sure he can but do I want him to,” she said with a wink.

Lily laughed, “you need to learn to admire from afar.”

May pouted playfully. “Yeah, I’m sure if I can get some kind of sexual gratification from staring at him if I try hard enough.” She winked again.

Lily blushed from an overwhelming surge of second hand embarrassment. “What is wrong with you today?! It’s like you’re in heat!” she laughed.

May shrugged. “Seriously though, thank you for Friday.”

Lily smiled softly and there was a soft pause in the conversation. “Although,” she said with a teasing tone, “I would appreciate if you could refrain from having a moment whilst I’m in the back seat.” She was grinning with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lily bit her lip to contain her smile. “What moment?” she said, pretending to be oblivious.

May shook her head unable to hide the grin. “No cure for sexy,” she mocked.

Lily laughed. “It’s not me!” she protested.

“Make him stop!” May pleaded with a laugh. She shifted in her seat again so she was leaning against Lily with her head on her friends lap. “Tell me about your friends.”

Lily smiled as she stroked May’s hair. “I’ve been sitting with Bella Swan and her friends. They’re nice,” Lily commented.

“And?”

“So there’s Mike and he’s a little quiet…seems a bit clueless but well meaning…I think he has a thing for Bella – but also for Jessica, I don’t know.” Lily screwed her face up. She was still trying to understand the dynamic of the group. “Jessica is loud, she does a lot of extra-curriculum – honestly, don’t know how she does it, she’s incredible.” Lily said before chewing the inside of her mouth. “Then there’s Eric and he’s a joker, like class clown,” Lily grinned as she looked down at May who was listening intently. “He reminds me of Jacob-“

“-oh?” May interrupted.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Not like that, like how him, Embry and Quill used to be.”

May grinned, “they were goofballs.”

“Yeah,” Lily smiled as she fondly remembered them play fighting in the hallway one morning.

“Is that everyone?”

“No,” Lily smiled. “Then there’s Angela. She’s sweet, nice and – and, you will love this!” Lily said grinning as she captured May’s full attention. “She’s a photographer!”

“Oh my god!” May grinned, sitting up. “Ask if I can see her work!”

“I’ll ask,” Lily promised with a laugh. “I promised I’d ask Jacob to show her some good spots – she had an encounter with the bears a few weeks back.”

May grimaced. “Do you think he will?”

“Maybe,” Lily shrugged.

May pulled a face. “He wasn’t keep about letting me draw him…” she pointed out.

“To be fair, that takes ages,” Lily reasoned.

“You sat through it!” May countered.

“You’re my best friend, I have to.” Lily teased.

May grinned, “yes you do! You coming to my show on Friday?”

“Of course,” she beamed. “Four o’clock, right?”

“Yeah. What did you want to do afterwards?”

“Girls night?” Lily suggested with a shrug.

“Yeah, your mum’s home right?”

Lily nodded.

“Fantastic! We’ve not hung out in ages!” May said, bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Lily rolled her eyes with a laugh, “sometimes I think you like her more than me.”

“You think?” May said cheekily. Lily shoved the other girl playfully. “You told her about lover boy?”

“No, she doesn’t like him enough as it is-“

“She doesn’t like Jacob?” May asked with a furrowed brow.

Lily blushed. “I thought you meant Zack,” she mumbled.

“You and Zack are fighting?” May asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah,” Lily said fidgeting uncomfortably. “He’s being super possessive…”

“Because of Jacob?” May asked slowly. Lily nodded.

“I mean, can you blame him?” May laughed. Lily gave her a strange look. “Jacob’s gorgeous, and funny, and kind – of course, he’s threatened.”

Lily bit the inside of her cheek. “We’re just friends,” she said quietly.

May gave her a knowing look. “He wants more,” she said softly. “I love you but you’re being blind.”

Lily continued to chew the inside of her cheek before giving a long sigh. May was right, “I know.” Her voice was soft, barely audible. “I like him though,” she admitted looking down as she licked her lips. “Is that selfish?”

May looked at her with a sad smile. “No.” She paused. “Yes,” she said with a strained expression. “But that’s fine,” May reassured her with a gentle hand on her arm. “Jacob doesn’t seem too upset and Zack – well, Zack has to deal with it.”

Lily nodded, leaning into her friend to rest her head on hers.

“You’re life is so dramatic! Wish I had boys fighting over me,” May teased.

Lily laughed briefly. “It’s exhausting,” she commented.

May grinned, “I bet.”

It was dark when Lily left May’s and she walked along the treeline of the forest back to hers. She walked with a sense of uneasiness as she felt a pair of eyes watch her.

Jacob caught a hint of her scent. _Apples. Vanilla._ He smiled to himself, the smell relaxing him instantly.

_Dude._ Quil said with an amused laugh, _are you serious?_

_What? _Jacob asked, his face falling.

Quil didn’t say anything but he let a memory float to the forefront of his mind.

They were kids; Jacob, Embry and Quil were running around in Jacob’s front porch, covered in mud. Rebecca and Rachel ran past them, avoiding the boys who chased them. The ran into the house and were met with a strong smell.

Apples. Vanilla. Sugar.

“Take your shoes off!” Jacob’s mum shouted as the door swung closed behind the muddy boys.

They obliged excitedly as they ran to the kitchen to see what smelled so good. They ran in as Sarah put apple turn overs on a wire rack.

She smiled at the boys who excitedly bounced on the balls of their feet. “Go get changed and you can have one,” she laughed, shaking her head at the muddy boys.

Jacob’s heart stuttered as he relieved the memory. _Mum? _He said, his voice raw with emotion.

_They say you fall in love with someone that reminds you of home, _Quil said wisely.

_That makes sense,_ Jacob said with a smile. _I didn’t even realise,_ he admitted quietly as guilt racked through him. _Is that bad?_

Quil shook his head, _no. _He shot his friend a reassuring smile. _Don’t beat yourself up,_ Quil said. _There’s something else there anyway – something strong like it overpowers the vanilla…_

Jacob nodded as he sniffed the air, moving towards her scent. It was something rich. It mingled with the other smells in an undistinguishable way. Jacob was sure he wouldn’t be able to distinguish any of the smells if it wasn’t for his wolf senses.

_Coffee! _Quil exclaimed. _Ground coffee, I think. _

Jacob focused on the smell and smiled at Quil. _Yeah, _he agreed. _I wonder if she drinks coffee, _he pondered.

_Jake, are you following her?_ Quil asked quickly changing the subject as he wondered the forest.

_No,_ Jacob said guiltily.

_Liar_.

_I’m just going to check she gets home okay, _Jacob reasoned. _I won’t be long, please?_ His tone was pleading.

Quil smiled fondly as he looked forward to doing the same for Claire one day. _Just go_, he smiled.

Jacob followed Lily from a safe distance. She was breathing heavily as she walked, shooting worried looks towards the forest. Jacob was glad the foliage was thick or she would have seen him for sure.

Lily’s uneasiness grew as she walked and she pulled out her phone, swallowing deeply as she did so. Jacob watched as she dialled a number, holding her phone to ear as it rang.

Voicemail.

Lily hung up and bit her lip. Her lip trembled and she let out a deep breath before dialling another number.

Jacob’s breath caught in his throat. _She’s afraid._

_Did she see you? _Quil asked, his head snapping in Jacob’s direction.

Jacob shook his large head. _I don’t think so. _

“Hey,” Lily’s said. Her voice caught his attention, snapping his focus back to her. “Sorry, just being silly – feel like someone’s following me.” She let out a nervous laugh.

Jacob strained to hear the muffled voice on the other end of the phone. He recognised the female voice; it was quiet but definitely recognisable. “It’s fine, knew I should have given you a lift.”

Lily smiled, “its fine, May, I’m almost home.”

“Should have called lover boy, he’d walk you home,” May teased.

Jacob frowned to himself, _who’s lover boy?_

_Definitely you,_ Quil snorted. Jacob shot him a dirty look. _What? _Quil responded, _you know I’m right._

Lily shook her head. “Stop calling him that!” She let out a small laugh but her voice was odd as she bit her lip.

“You called him!” May squealed. Lily flinched away from the phone but remained silent. “You did, didn’t you?!”

“Shut up,” Lily muttered shaking her head. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling to herself. Jacob’s heart rate sped up. _She called him? _He smiled to himself at the thought before kicking himself that he didn’t bring his phone on patrol.

_Yeah, that would go well. Can’t wait to hear how you’d explain the fact she could probably hear your phone ring – oh, lets not to mention that you’re the one following her._

Jacob shot Quil another look, oddly the boy was making a lot of sense today.

“What did he say?” Lily could hear May’s smile.

“He didn’t answer,” Lily muttered.

“I’m second best?” May asked, faking offence.

Lily grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear as a light breeze ruffled it. “Always.”

“You home yet?”

Lily looked up. She was at the end of her road. “Almost, but you can go.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, love you.” Lily said with a smile.

Jacob felt a pang of jealousy as he longed to hear those words directed at him.

_She’s known you a week,_ Quil said with an eye roll.

Jacob pouted, _I know._

“Love you too,” May responded before hanging up. Lily put her phone back in her pocket as she walked quickly towards the house.

_Doesn’t change anything_, Jacob thought to himself with a sad smile. He tore his gaze from her as she entered her house. He ran back to the depth of the forest continuing his patrol.

Lily felt lighter when the feeling of eyes disappeared.

“Hey,” her mum greeted her as Lily walked past the sofa.

“Hey, how was your day?” Lily asked as she moved towards the kitchen.

“Good, how’s May?”

Lily turned round to face her mum with an apple in hand. “She’s good, she’s coming over on Friday for a girls night. Do you wanna join?”

Her mum smiled up. “Yeah, I’ll do a shop. Pizza’s okay?”

“Uhuh,” Lily nodded.

“Is May staying over?”

“I guess,” Lily shrugged.

“Good,” her mum sighed. “I don’t think her mum would appreciate her going home drunk two weeks in a row.”

“You planning on getting her drunk?” Lily grinned.

Her mum shook her head with a fond smile. “That girl gets drunk off a glass of wine, and it’s not girls night without wine.”

Lily grinned, “you’re such a cool mum.”

“I try,” she grinned back.

Lily gave a small laugh before kissing her mum on the cheek. “Night, mum,” she smiled as she made her way upstairs.

“Night,” her mum called after her.

Jacob finished his patrol just after nine o’clock. He made a beeline for his phone as soon as he got in, his heart soaring as he saw he had a missed call from Lily. _Loverboy,_ he thought to himself with a love sick smile on his face.

_Miss me that much? Meant to call tomorrow -J _

He grinned to himself as he typed. He knew that’s not why she called but it didn’t matter, she called him before anyone else. Him, not Zack.

Almost immediately, his phone began to ring. He stared down at it, shocked as her name flashed on his screen.

“Hey,” he smiled breathlessly.

“Hey,” Lily grinned. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she sat on her bed with her eyes closed.

“Sorry I missed your call,” Jacob said, “I was at work.”

“Oh, no worries” Lily smiled. “I thought you were hanging out with Bella this evening?”

“Yeah, I just did a few hours after she went.”

“Oh,” Lily said, chewing on her lip.

“Why? Jealous?” Jacob teased with a cheeky grin.

“No!” Lily snorted, a little too quickly to be convincing. Jacob smiled to himself.

“Don’t worry hun, she’s not as glamourous of an assistant as you,” he said flirtatiously.

Lily blushed furiously at his flirtatious tone. “Hun?” she smiled.

Jacob blushed, realising what he said. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Lily smiled. “I like it,” she admitted.

Was she flirting with him? He asked himself. Jacob smiled down the phone for a minute as he considered the possibility.

“Why’d you call?” Jacob asked as he tried to redirect the conversation. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“It’s silly, I thought someone was following me and got a little creeped out…” Lily said, shaking her head at how foolish she must seem.

Jacob froze and panic jolted through him. The redhead was most active at night. “You’re out now?”

Lily shook her head before remembering he couldn’t see her. She blushed again. “No – earlier, I was walking back from May’s. I’m home now.”

“Oh,” Jacob felt a wave of relieve crash through him. “Good. Did you have a good time at May’s?”

“Yeah,” Lily laughed. “I missed her.”

“Did you not see her this weekend?” Jacob asked.

“Oh no, she was grounded – her mum was furious she was drunk when she got home.”

Jacob’s brow furrowed. “How did she know? We put her to sleep.”

Lily giggled, “she threw up. Everywhere. And the hangover the next morning was definitely a big give away.”

Jacob gave a snorting laugh. He always forgot about that. The pack’s metabolism burned through alcohol before they could get drunk enough for a hangover. “That’ll do it,” he agreed.

“Yeah, she says thank you by the way – for driving her home.”

“Oh, of course. Wasn’t going to let you go alone,” he said shaking his head.

“Well, thank you anyway.” Lily said as she reached to tuck her hair behind her ear, stopping when she realised she’d already done it.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a moment. “Jake?”

“Mm?” he hummed.

Lily licked her lips. “I have two favours to ask – I completely understand if you say no, it’s really cheeky of me to ask-“ she began rambling.

“I won’t say no,” he breathed. How could he? He would do anything for her.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask,” she laughed.

“Then tell me,” he said in a teasing tone.

Lily gave a short giggle before biting her lip. “May has an art show on Friday,” she began. “And she really wants to draw you-“

Jacob groaned.

“-if your free on Thursday, I’ll come with and we can hang out after?” she offered.

Jacob closed his eyes and bit his lip. May wasn’t that bad, Jacob thought. He could definitely deal with her if it meant spending an evening with Lily, he reasoned. “Okay,” Jacob nodded.

“Are you sure?” Lily asked, wincing slightly as she asked. She really didn’t want him to take it back.

“Yeah – is it just you and me hanging out afterwards?” he asked. It didn’t matter, he was going to do it regardless.

“Yeah, May’s going to be panicking about her show. She’ll be no fun,” Lily said.

“Okay,” Jacob said with a smile. He licked his lip gently as he began to plan how they would spend the evening. “And the second thing?”

“Okay, you can definitely say no to this one!” Lily said hastily.

“Just tell me, woman” he said with a playful growl and an eyeroll.

Lily smiled, “my friends from Forks, they’re photographers, and La Push is so pretty. I suggested they come here, get some forest shots, but last time they were here they saw the bears-“

Jacob froze. They saw the pack? His heart began pumping quicker, pounding against his chest in panic. What if they told her? What if they now?

_How would they know, moron?_ His voice of reason said. Jacob relaxed at the logic.

“Jake?” Lily asked. Her voice brought him back to the conversation.

“Sorry,” he said with a shake off his head. “I wasn’t listening,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I didn’t think so,” she laughed. “I asked if you’d take them to some of the meadows and clearings?”

“Uh – I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jacob rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh, no. Of course,” Lily scrambled, shaking her head. “It was silly – I just thought, you work for the res and you’re always in the woods-“

“-I’m always in the woods?” Jacob asked, his brows furrowed. How did she know that?

Lily blushed and bit her lip, kicking herself for letting it slip. “Uh, so -uh- this is going to sound super stalkery,” she said, running her hand through her hair and chewing the inside of her lip.

Jacob smiled to himself. She’d been watching him.

“I – well, May and I -noticed that you -well, the pack – are always around the forest.” She swallowed, her mouth suddenly really dry. “And you work for the res so we just thought…it was dumb-“

“-No, it’s not.”

Lily swallowed again. His tone, the finality, was powerful – attractive.

Jacob felt compelled to consider her request. _He could show her friends a few places,_ he thought. It _wouldn’t hurt and it would make her happy. _

_Sam wouldn’t like it_, he thought to himself.

_He’d understand_, he reasoned. _It’s for my imprint. _

“What’s in it for me if I do this?” Jacob asked, a playful twinkle in his eye.

“Uh,” Lily began. Jacob smiled, she was nervous and he was really enjoying making her squirm. “Well, I was thinking that we could do it Sunday-“

“We?” Jacob interjected.

“Yeah,” Lily said softly. “I didn’t expect you to do it alone.”

“Oh.”

“Was that not obvious?” Lily asked quietly.

“No,” Jacob smiled softly. He bit his lip, smiling to himself at the prospect of more time with Lily.

“Do I still need to sweeten the pot?” Lily asked teasingly.

“Hmm,” Jacob smiled. “I think I might need a bit more convincing,” he teased back.

“What do you want?” she asked.

Jacob froze at the question, blinking back in shock. He hadn’t expected her to ask. “Spend the day with me,” he said immediately.

“Obviously,” she smiled. Jacob felt excitement surge through him; they’d be spending Thursday and Sunday together. He’d definitely have to rearrange some patrols.

“-and the pack?” he added. He hadn’t meant for it to be a question, but he was suddenly nervous. He didn’t want to ask too much. She wasn’t very comfortable around them.

“Sure,” she smiled without hesitation.

Jacob beamed down the phone. “Let me know what time you want to go into the forest. The earlier better.”

“Why made plans already?” Lily teased.

“You don’t want to miss lunch at Emily’s – trust me,” Jacob grinned.

Lily smiled softly, “okay.” There was a soft pause as the conversation drew to a natural close. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Jacob asked.

“Are you kidding?” Lily laughed. “For everything!”

Jacob shook his head, “don’t be silly. It’s no problem.”

“You’re the best, Jake.”

Jacob smiled gently. “I know,” he said, pretending to be cocky.

“Jake?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to go,” Lily said chewing the inside of her lip. Jacob’s heart sunk. “I don’t want you to think I only rang you because I wanted something.”

“I would never think that,” Jacob breathed.

Lily smiled at him. “You’re so sweet,” she commented. “Sleep well, Jake.”

“Good night, Lils.”

The two of them stayed on the line for a moment, waiting for the other to hang up as they listened to the others breathing. Jacob smiled gently as the line disconnected.


	14. Chapter 14

“You in tonight?” Lily’s mum asked as she came downstairs to see her daughter washing dishes in the kitchen. 

Lily shook her head. “Dinner at Zack’s tonight.”

Her mum nodded, “of course.” She looked up at the clock on the wall as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “You going to be late?” she asked.

“No, been early every day this week.”

“Jacob drives fast then?” she asked with a smug smile as she held the mug up to her lips.

Lily’s head snapped towards her mum. “How did you-?” she asked softy.

Her mum said nothing, just raised her eyebrows indicating Lily can’t hide anything from her.

“He gets me there on time,” Lily said quietly.

Her mum shook her head amused. “At least he gave you his helmet. Not a fan of the bike, by the way.”

Lily rolled her eyes.

“Nice girls don’t ride bikes,” her mum said with an amused twinkle in her eye.

Lily shook her head at her mum, realising she was trying to wind her up. “I must not be a nice girl then,” she joked back, poking her tongue out at her mother.

Her mum chuckled as Lily planted a kiss on her cheek. “Have a good day, baby.”

“You too!” Lily called back as she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

As she drove to Forks, Lily found herself missing Jacob. His jokes, his laughter, his warmth – his company. She felt a little guilty. Today was Zack’s day, she told herself.

“Lily!” Eric said loudly as she approached their table at lunch. A hush fell over the table as they promptly stopped their conversation.

Lily fidgeted slightly as she walked up to them. _Were they talking about her? No, you’re being paranoid_, she told herself with a shake of her head.

“Hey,” she smiled at them. 

There was a chorus of ‘hello’s’ in response as she sat down.

“Good news!” she smiled at Angela who was looking down avoiding her guys. “Jake says he’ll take us to some of the meadows in La Push on Sunday morning if you’re up for it?”

Angela looked up with a strained expression. She smiled nervously and opened her mouth to speak but Eric spoke first.

“-Fantastic! Your dad won’t mind you missing his service, right?” He asked, directing the question to Angela.

Angela shifted uncomfortably. “Should be fine,” she said although she shot Eric a pleading look.

“Relax,” Jessica hissed at her, barely audible.

“Is everything okay?” Lily asked slowly.

“She’s fine, just one of those days -you know, how it is,” Jessica said with a pointed look. Lily screwed her face up in confusion. ‘Period’ Jessica mouthed.

‘Oh’ Lily mouthed back, nodding slowly.

“So, what are your plans for the weekend?” Jessica asked Lily as she picked at her fries.

“Hanging out with Zack and Jake,” Lily smiled.

“Oh?” Jessica said her eyes bright, “I feel like there’s a story there.”

Lily gave her a confused look.

“You’re kidding?” Jessica laughed, only causing Lily to be more confused. “You’ll have to tell me about your weekend on Monday.” Jessica shook her head at Lily’s obliviousness. “I was only asking as me – Angela and I – are going dress shopping, in Port Angeles, for prom, on Saturday if you want to come.”

Lily’s heart sunk a little. “That sounds so fun,” she said genuinely.

“We can do next weekend if you want?” Jessica offered kindly. “Right, Angela?”

Angela nodded.

Lily smiled at the first girl. “You don’t mind?”

Jessica smiled widely, “not at all! The more the merrier!”

Lily turned to look at Bella, who was staring at her food as normal. “Are you not coming, Bella?” she asked with a gentle smile and wide eyes.

Bella didn’t look up. “I’m not going to Port Angeles with her again,” Jessica said adamantly with a shake of her head.

Angela shot her a look, telling her she was being rude. “Bella doesn’t like dances…and since the Cullen’s – we didn’t think she would want to,” Angela smiled kindly.

“Doesn’t matter if she wants to, she’s not coming.” Jessica stated.

“Jess,” Angela hissed.

“No.” Jessica hissed back, raising a finger at Angela. “She got on the back of some random’s motorbike leaving me alone – in a bad part of town! I’m not going with her, again!”

Lily stared at Jessica, his eyes wide. “She did what?”

“Honestly,” Jessica said with an eye roll. She chewed on her lip but didn’t say anything.

“Anyway,” Eric said dragging out the word to encourage someone to change the topic of conversation.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Lily said, opening the question to the group.

“Obvs, was meant to go Port Angeles-“ Jessica began, “so will probs just catch up on homework. Maybe we could meet in La Push on Sunday after your photographs?”

“Yeah, that would be great!” Angela nodded, excitedly.

“Uh, I can’t,” Lily said biting her lip. “I promised Jake.”

“Busy girl,” Mike grinned. “I’m in,” he said turning to Jessica.

“Give us a text if you can meet,” Angela smiled. “Where’s your phone? I’ll add my number.”

Lily fumbled in her pocket for her phone before passing it to the kind girl. “Will do.”

Angela added her number. “I’ve added yours too,” she said turning to Eric, as she moved to pass Lily’s phone back to her.

“Pass it here,” Jessica said. She added her number before silently offering it to Mike who did the same. Lily smiled to herself; she had actually made friends.

Mike eyed Bella. She still wasn’t paying attention. Mike shrugged as he passed the phone back to Lily with a small smile.

“Sometimes I think she wouldn’t realise if we weren’t here.” Jessica said with an eye roll.

“Jessica!” Angela hissed.

“What? She sat alone at the Cullen’s table for months!” Jessica said, with an annoyed squat in Angela’s direction.

“Have you done the biology homework?” Mike asked, looking around the group although his gaze settled on Angela as he smiled hopefully at her.

Angela rolled her eyes and pulled a notebook from her bag and slid it towards him.

“Sorry,” he said with a charming smile. “I had to work,” he said.

“It’s fine,” Angela smiled kindly. “This time,” she joked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Mike grinned at her, “thank you.”

Eric looked at her somewhat taken a back. “I got chewed out in English last week because you wouldn’t let me copy!”

“That’s different,” Angela said. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Jessica. “You were being annoying,” she giggled.

“Plus, definitely would be suspicious if you suddenly improved that much,” Jessica teased.

Eric’s face fell into a glare as he repeated her words back to her in a mocking tone.

Lily laughed alongside Jessica and Angela. The group continued to joke for the remainder of their lunch.

Angela grabbed Jessica’s elbow as they left the cafeteria pulling her back. “Have you told Bella?” she whispered harshly.

“I’ve not had the chance,” Jessica whispered back. “We have Spanish tomorrow, that’s always quiet – I’ll tell her then.”

Angela nodded, chewing her lip. “I’m not sure we should do this.”

“This was your idea,” Jessica hissed at her.

Angela flinched slightly. “I know but…I feel bad.”

Jessica immediately felt bad for snapping at her friend. “We’ll feel worse if we don’t,” Jessica reasoned.

Angela licked her lips as she nodded in agreement.

Jessica smiled at her before pulling her into a one armed hug. “Lets get to Biology.”

Lily pulled up behind Zack, blocking his car in the drive way. She smiled widely as she climbed out of the car. He smiled back as he engulfed her in a bear hug. “Miss me?” he asked. She nodded into his shoulder.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” she asked, beaming up at him as she pulled away.

Zack shrugged. “I’ve got some homework.”

Lily’s face fell in disappointment. “You were meant to do it all yesterday,” she nagged.

“I know,” he said, running his hand over his face. “I was tired after practice, I just didn’t get the chance.”

Lily gave a weak smile and nodded moving towards the house.

“Are you mad?” he groaned.

Lily shrugged. “A little,” she admitted.

“Kyle’s home this week – you could hang with him for a bit?” he suggested as he turned the key in the door.

Lily nodded slowly.

Zack dropped his bag at the table and pulled out his work book. Lily sat on the sofa. Alone. She flicked through the channels on the television desperately searching for something interesting.

Her head snapped to the stairs when she heard the plod of heavy footsteps descending. Kyle appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “My lame brother not keeping you entertained?” he grinned, sitting next to her as he text on his phone.

“Yeah,” Lily said with a mischievous smile. “He’s the worst,” she said loudly.

“I can hear you,” Zack called.

“That’s the point, dumbass.” Kyle called back, not looking up from his phone. He put it on the coffee table face down before turning to Lily. “Wanna play?” he asked, picking up a games controller.

Lily shrugged.

He handed it to her, grabbing another for himself. “Mario Kart?” he grinned.

Lily grinned back with an enthusiastic nod.

“Hows Forks?” he asked as he set up the game.

“Okay, how’s college?”

“Shit,” Kyle laughed.

“Must be bad if you’re home mid week.”

Kyle pumped his eyebrows as he nodded, his face transforming into one of grief. “One of my housemates is missing, he’s from Forks. I’ve been helping his parents flyer everywhere,” he said with a heavy exhale.

Lily looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as her mind raced for something to say. “Which one?” She shook her head at herself, she hadn’t meant to come off so unsympathetic.

Kyle smiled lightly at her. He reached out a hand to pat hers, communicating it was okay. He understood. He had no idea what he’d say in this situation either. “Riley,” Kyle said, “Riley Biers.”

“He’s the History major?” Lily asked, as she filtered through her memories. 

Kyle nodded.

Lily chewed her lip as the memory of Zack’s last house party came to mind.

A game was on the television and the boys were all crowded around, shouting at it. They had red cups in their hands, beer was sloshing over the edges as the jumped to their feet in either excitement or annoyance.

Girls stood around the living room, huddled in groups as they chatted to each other. Lily and May were amongst them.

Kyle burst through the door with crates of beer in his hand. “Lets get this party started!” he shouted, his friends following him in carrying a keg. “In the kitchen, lads!”

The keg was promptly set down in the kitchen whilst Kyle grabbed the television remote, turning the game off. “Come on boys, lets not neglect the ladies,” he said with a charming smile.

He span round to face Lily and May. “Put some music on, will ya Lily?”

Lily obliged.

Once people began to mingle, Kyle walked over to Lily. “Trust Zack to throw such a lame party,” he grinned.

Lily smiled back, shaking her head. She was used to the brother’s constantly shitting on each other.

“Where is he anyway?” Kyle asked, his head spinning around.

Lily shrugged, “I’ve not seen him for a while.”

“Not going to look for him?” Kyle said with a furrowed brow.

Lily jerked a thumb towards May. “Can’t leave May all alone.”

Kyle pulled a pensive pout and bobbed his head as he considered her excuse. “Well May, pleasure to meet you. Kyle.” He gently grabbed her hand and kissed in, dramatically.

May giggled.

“Stop chatting up the sophomore’s!” A skinny blonde boy said, throwing an arm around Kyle.

Kyle rolled his eyes, shoving his friend playfully. “Only ‘cuz you want the chance.”

The boy grinned.

“This is Lily, Zack’s girlfriend, and her friend May,” Kyle said pointing his head towards the girls.

“Riley,” the boy smiled. He had a dimple in his right cheek.

He politely spoke to the girls about everything – colleges, art, boyfriends, La Push. He was nice. Clearly made an impression on May; Lily remembered how she had spoke about him constantly for a week after.

“He was nice,” Lily said with a weak smile.

Kyle shrugged. “Yeah…we’ll find him, probably off with a girl,” he said with an equally weak smile. As much as he wanted to be right, he was entirely unconvinced by his own words. “You looked at colleges yet?” he asked, quickly changing the topic.

Lily shook her head. “No – apparently the community college is shit,” she grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Kyle grinned at her, “got that right…Princess Peach, huh?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Lily asked defensively.

“Nothing,” Kyle grinned, holding his arms up in surrender. “Princess,” he added teasingly.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Shut up, you picked Mario!”

“Your hero,” he winked.

Lily laughed. “You wish!”

“You flirting with my girlfriend?” Zack said from the doorway.

“Someone’s got to,” Kyle teased.

Zack rolled his eyes, unamused.

“How’s your homework going?” Lily said, looking up at him from the sofa.

“Almost done.”

“Why’d you come in here then?” Kyle asked harshly.

Lily elbowed him. ‘Rude,’ she mouthed at him.

“Sounded like you were having too much fun,” Zack snapped.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “I’m oodles of fun, baby brother.”

Zack pulled an annoyed face before returning to his seat at the table.

Kyle turned back to the game, selecting the race.

“Oddles of fun?” Lily repeated back, trying to contain laughter.

Kyle grinned at her. “Shh! Fun police will hear you,” he said with a wink.

In the midst of their third race, the decider for who would win the Star Cup, Zack re-entered the room. “How long are you going to be?”

Lily didn’t take her eyes off the road as she took a sharp corner, leaning into the movement. “Last race.”

Zack nodded, his jaw clenched. 

Lily bit her lip as she sped down the final straight. She was in first place when BAM! Angel shell.

“Yes!” Kyle shouted, jumping to his feet in celebration.

“Fifth place!” she cried out.

“Sorry, Princess!”

“I was so close,” she pouted.

“Rematch?”

Lily looked up at Zack who was growing more impatient by the second. “Raincheck?” she said, turning back to him with a strained smile.

Kyle looked over at his brother. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

“See ya!” Lily smiled back at him as she walked to Zack who led her upstairs.

Kyle raised his hand as a gesture of goodbye. Trust his baby brother to throw a strop because Kyle was entertaining his girlfriend.

Lily smiled as she sat on Zack’s bed. Zack smiled lazily at her as he shut his door. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Lily whispered as he moved to sit next to her. “Tell me about your day,” she asked.

Zack shrugged, “not much to tell. Played football with the guys at lunch…had a Chemistry quiz…um,” he ran his hand over his face. “I think that’s about it.”

“How’d your test go?” Lily encouraged.

Zack screwed up his face. “Meh.”

Lily gave him a strained smile. “I don’t mind helping you,” she offered.

“I don’t want to spend all our time doing school work,” he said shifting on the bed.

“We could meet more often,” she suggested. “I’m in Forks anyway now.”

“No.” Zack said firmly.

“Why not?” Lily asked, her brows furrowed.

Zack huffed. “Because I said so.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m busy – okay?!” He snapped. “I barely see my friends anyway!”

Lily bit her lip as she felt her heart sink. “We don’t have to see each other so much,” she suggested quietly. She felt small – unimportant.

That nagging voice from the back of her mind returned again; _Jacob wouldn’t do this._

She felt her lip tremble. She wanted to disagree with it. She wanted to argue…but she couldn’t.

“Maybe,” Zack said looking down at the bed. He traced the pattern of the duvet with his fingers. “Just struggling a bit at the moment,” he admitted.

Lily looked up at him with a sympathetic smile. “Oh,” she said forcing a happy smile onto her face. “I’m going to Port Angeles next Saturday.”

Zack’s eyes snapped up at her. “With who?”

Lily’s brows furrowed at his harsh tone.

“-Jacob?” he spat before she was able to reply.

Lily clenched her jaw. “No.” Her eyes went cold as she stared at him. “I’m going with the girls from Forks, dress shopping…for prom.”

Zack looked back down at the cover. Shame washed over him.

“You need to get over this,” Lily snapped.

Zack bit the inside of his lip and closed his eyes. He nodded. He knew she was right, but it didn’t make him feel any different. “I know,” he breathed. “Sorry.”

Lily nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Its okay,” she whispered softly.

Zack smiled sadly. He reached out and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her gently. Lily smiled into the kiss.

“So, prom?” Zack asked softly.

Lily nodded nervously. She hadn’t actually asked him.

“Pretty sure I’m meant to ask you,” he laughed gently.

Lily smiled. “You still can.”

Zack closed his eyes as he smiled at her. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Lily,” he breathed. “Will you let me –“

Lily smiled, savouring the gentleness of the moment.

“-put it in your ass?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

Lily’s face fell. Immediately, a begrudged smile took hold and she pushed him off the bed. “Asshole,” she muttered.

“That’s the dream,” he winked from the floor.

She shook her head, her smile still in place as she refused to laugh.

Zack picked himself off from the floor. He put both of his hands on her face as she pouted at him. “Go to prom with me,” he said softly as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

Lily shook her head. “No, I don’t think I will,” she teased.

Zack grinned. “I don’t think it was a question,” he said, his voice husky.

Lily shivered and her knees went weak. “Okay,” she breathed.

“Good,” he whispered as he leaned in for a gentle peck. He laid back on the bed, turning his head to look at her. “You coming to dinner on Saturday?”

Lily laid next to him, looking at him. “For your parents anniversary?”

Zack nodded.

“Of course,” she smiled.

“What you gonna wear?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily shook her head, lightly smacking his chest.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“You know what,” she laughed, rolling her eyes.

Zack grinned. “Just excited to see what you wear,” he said cheekily.

“Uhuh,” Lily said, entirely unconvinced.

They laid silently next to each other for a moment, staring at each other. Lily found herself searching for something in his eyes, longing for something…She couldn’t place what it was but she grew sad at its absence.

Lilt’s distracted mind provided an opportunity for Zack to pounce. He trapped her underneath him as he attacked her with his long bony fingers, tickling her mercilessly. He was relentless, not easing up even slightly as she wriggled desperately. She took wheezing breaths between painful laughter. “St-top,” she choked.

“Make me,” he challenged.

Lily withered underneath him. Using all her strength she flipped him off of her and rolled on top, straddling his waist.

Zack grinned at her, pumping his eyebrows suggestively at her. His hands moved to rest gently on her upper thighs.

Lily shook her head at his persistence as Zack leaned up to kiss her. Lily leaned down. Their lips met in a gentle soft press as the two smiled against each other. “I love you,” she murmured as she gently placed her forehead against his. Her eyes fluttered closed.

“I love you too,” he whispered, kissing her softly again.

Lily leant down, pressing her torso against his as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. Under the warmth of his gaze, Lily looked up giving him the opportunity to kiss her tenderly.

Zack gave a satisfied smile before kissing her again – on her cheek. Then on her nose. Her forehead. Her ears. Her jaw.

Lily giggled under each gentle kiss. “What’s with you today?” she laughed.

Zack smiled, “nothing. Just missed you, I guess.”

“I like it,” Lily confessed.

Zack smiled softly as he gently moved his hands to Lily’s back, holding her in place as he savoured their embrace. They laid in a comfortable silence.

Lily shivered lightly in his arms as a chill ran over her.

“Cold?” Zack asked.

Lily nodded into his shoulder.

Zack smiled as he reached out and pulled a blanket over them. He leaned his head gently against hers.

“Do you wanna fuck?” Lily asked looking up at him.

Zack looked down at her and gave a chuckle as he exhaled. He nodded wordlessly at her.

“Did you get condoms?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Zack nodded, lazily pulling open a drawer on her bedside table and pulling one out.

Lily smiled as she leaned up into a kiss. She moved a hand up to his neck, kissing him tenderly as he ran a tongue over her bottom lip.

Lily parted her lips slightly and Zack grazed his tongue between them. Slowly, he gently slid his tongue deeper into her mouth, lightly prodding at her tongue before sliding back out. Lily mirrored these movements and the two of them chased one other gently.

Zack exhaled a ragged breath as Lily sucked on his bottom lip.

Lily grazed her teeth over his lip before pulling away, sitting up. Zack leaned up into an almost sitting position, his waist still trapped between Lily’s thighs. They leaned into each other for another gentle kiss, both grasping at the hems of the other t-shirts. The t-shirts landed on the ground as Zack laid back on the bed, pulling Lily down with a firm hand on the small of her back.

Lily reached down, pulling the blanket back over them. It had fallen when the two had sat up.

Zack lightly ran his hands over her arms. She had goose bumps. “That cold?” he laughed.

She nodded, laughing as she exhaled.

“Guess I’ll have to warm you up,” he smiled.

“Guess so,” she grinned back, leaning into another kiss.

Zack gently rolled her underneath him. He laid his weight on his forearms which he placed gently either side of her face.

Lily smiled up at him, tilting her face up for another kiss as she ran her fingers lightly over his chest, hoovering over his stomach as she traced circles on it.

Zack shifted his weight completely onto one of his forearms as he trailed his hand down her arm. Lily shivered under his touch. His hand moved down to her side, snaking under his back lifting her up as he pulled back slightly.

His fingers navigated their way to the centre of her back. He kissed her gently as his fingers fumbled with the back of her bra.

Lily giggled into his mouth. “Need help?” she mumbled against his lips.

Zack shook his head, pressing his lips against hers again. “Shut it,” he murmured back.

Lily giggled lightly before darting her tongue between his lips. She leaned into him as she reached behind her, unhooking her bra for him.

“I had it,” he whispered adamantly before pulling the garment off her.

“Sure, sure,” she murmured as she laid back down.

They connected again in a slow, gentle kiss. Their eyes closed as they traced each others bodies with their finger tips.

Zack’s fingers hoovered around her breasts, tracing messy circles around them. Lily smiled at the delicious hum she felt when he brushed her nipple.

She felt a strange feeling in chest – it was heavy, almost painful as she longed for more. _More of what?_ she asked herself.

Her question was answered by the small voice in her head; _Electric-_

Zack’s tongue on her nipples shocked her back to reality. His warm mouth encompassed her as he used his tongue to nudge her nipples between his teeth. The grating feeling made Lily gasp, clenching her core at the sensation.

Zack removed his mouth, looking up at Lily with a grin. “Like that?” he teased.

Lily scraped her teeth over her bottom lip as she nodded down at him hungrily.

Zack grinned as he placed kisses on her sternum. Slowly, he moved downwards leaving a trail of kisses behind him.

Lily’s body curled upwards with satisfaction.

Zack ran his tongue along the waistband of her jeans. Lily let out another gasp, only encouraging Zack’s desire to tease her.

Lily exhaled deeply as Zack nipped at the skin above her hip. “Tease,” she breathed in a strangled breath.

“Am I teasing you?” Zack asked slyly.

Lily nodded desperately.

Zack made approving noises as he unbuckled her belt. Lily groaned in suspense, feeling his breath on her stomach. He gently undid her jeans, sliding them down her long legs. He gently ran his hands up her legs, tracing the inside of her thighs. A shuddered gasp escaped Lily’s mouth as Zack made his way up to her face.

He hoovered over her, grinning wildly. “You okay, babe?” he asked.

Lily’s laboured breaths were merging into heavy exhales with every touch.

Zack leaned forward slightly. Eagerly, Lily leaned up to meet him. Their lips barely brushed before he jerked back, grinning evilly at her.

Lily bit her lip. Hard. Her eyes were lustfully dark. She grabbed his face harshly before kissing him desperately. Her lips moved hungrily against his.

He pulled away from her strong grip. “What, babe?” he asked innocently.

Lily tried to pull him into another kiss, but he resisted. “Nah-u-huh,” he teased.

Lily groaned at him.

“Beg,” he whispered still hovering over her face.

Lily bit her lip again, her core tightening at his words. “Please,” she breathed.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Zack teased.

“Please,” she repeated.

“Please what?”

Lily blushed, swallowing deeply. “Please touch me,” she whispered.

“Where would you like to be touched?” he teased.

“Everywhere,” she breathed, bumping her face against his, hazily searching for a kiss.

Zack planted firm kisses on her neck. “Really?” he asked between kisses. He kissed her breastbone, her stomach and then her thigh. “Because I was thinking of one place,” he said huskily before running a tongue along the outline of her panties. “What do you think?” he murmured against her thigh.

“Mmm,” Lily moaned agreeably.

Zack grinned as he slipped a finger inside the fabric, hoovering a long finger over her entrance. “Did you want me to touch you?” he asked, biting his lip.

Lily nodded frantically.

“I can’t hear you, baby,” he whispered.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Yes what?”

Lily let out an audible groan, bucking her hips towards him as her core contracted. “Touch me,” she growled.

Zack eyes darkened at her command and he silently slipped a finger inside her. “Fuck your wet,” he muttered.

Lily sat up. Zack still pumping his finger inside her.

Lily struggled with Zack’s belt, her mind hazy with pleasure. Zack grinned, enjoying the effect he was having on her. With his free hand, he helped her unbuckle it. “You okay babe?”

Lily bit her lip, eyeing him hungrily as she let out a small nod.

She tugged at his jeans, pulling them down. Zack removed his finger to pull his jeans off. Lily took this opportunity to whip her panties off, throwing them to the floor.

Zack moved himself back up the bed, kissing her hungrily, before sliding two fingers into Lily’s core. Lily ran her hand inside the waistband of Zack’s boxers. His cock twitched in anticipation, bumping against Lily’s hand.

Lily smiled to herself as she gently pumped his length.

Zack planted another hungry kiss against Lily’s lips. “Sixty-nine?” he murmured against her lips.

Lily nodded as they parted lips. She moved her limbs awkwardly as they got into position.

Zack gently lapped, nipped and sucked at her causing Lily’s eyes to roll back in pleasure. An involuntary moan slipped from her lips against his hard cock. His hips bucked into her with each moan.

Lily pulled away when she was satisfied he was as wet as she was. She rolled onto her back, looking at him lustfully. He bit his lip as he climbed between her legs, resting on his calves as he grabbed the condom from his bedside table.

Lily leaned up, kissing his collar bone as he rolled the rubber down. His hands moved to her behind, which he lifted her from. He held her still as he aligned himself with her entrance before slowly lowering her down.

They both let out a soft moan as he slid deep inside. She gently rolled her hips as their lips worked passionately against each other. Lily slid her tongue against his, causing something to snap in him.

He moved his hands from her bum to her hips, moving her roughly as he bucked up against her. He bit at her lip. Hard. He could taste blood where he split it.

Lily ran her tongue over the metallic taste before kissing him forcefully. She ran her nails over his back. The light scratching causing him to grunt softly. “Fuck,” he mumbled in a strangled breath.

“What?” Lily asked, between desperate kisses.

“’M gonna cum,” he grunted. Suddenly his rough movements became slams as he slammed her against him until he came.

He leaned his head against her shoulder, breathing heavily. “Did you cum?” he mumbled against her skin.

“Uhuh,” she lied breathlessly. _Of course not, _she thought bitterly, _you barely fucking touched me. _

“Good,” he mumbled, still breathing deep laboured breaths.

Lily untangled herself from him, moving to find her clothes.

“What’s up?” he breathed, still oblivious to her lie. 

“I’m cold,” Lily said as she pulled her clothes on.

“Still?” he laughed.

Lily nodded.

Zack pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead when she laid down next to him, fully clothed with the blanket over her again. He smiled lazily. “You hungry?”

Lily looked at him, smiling fondly at his concern. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” he said, jumping up and pulling his clothes on. “Come on,” he grinned, standing by the door.

Lily dropped the blanket and moved towards him, holding her hand out for him to take. He didn’t take it. She chewed her cheek as disappointment crashed through her.

It was ten o’clock when Lily got home. The lights were off downstairs; her mum had already gone to bed.

Jacob had been pacing his room, his phone in hand for the last hour waiting for the phone call he had been promised. He drew a deep breath before summoning the courage to call her.

Immediately, he regretted his decision moving to hang up when the line connected.

“Not you again,” Lily grinned sleepily.

“Hello to you too,” Jacob grinned back.

“You okay?” Lily asked.

“Okay, how are you?”

“Good,” Lily nodded. An awkward silence fell between the two.

“You forgot,” Jacob accused disappointedly.

“Forgot what?” Lily asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Jacob heard her let out a small yawn. “You promised to call,” he said softly.

“Oh my god,” she groaned. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Jacob smiled.

“I’m so sorry – I lost track of time, and forgot, I’m so sorry,” she said sincerely.

Jacob let out a gentle chuckle. “It’s fine,” he promised. “I just wanted to check you were okay…I was worried,” he admitted.

Butterflies fluttered against her stomach, making her feel uneasy. “You were worried?”

“Of course,” he said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Lily smiled softly to herself. “Bless you…how’s your day been?”

Jacob shrugged. “Okay, been working.”

“You skipped school, again?” Lily said disapprovingly.

“No.”

“No?” Lily repeated suspiciously.

Jacob laughed, “don’t you trust me?”

Lily shot her head back in shock. “No-I-it’s not that, I just, uh…”

Jacob chuckled as she fumbled for words. “Lils, chill. I was just kidding.”

Lily blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Your horrible,” she grumbled.

“Sure, sure.”

“Sure, sure,” she mocked.

Jacob’s eyes lit up. “Oh, its like that?” he teased.

“Apparently so,” she bantered back.

Jacob shook his head as he silently chuckled to himself. “Love your concern about my education,” he teased.

Lily pursed her lips to hold back a smile. “Can’t have my best friend becoming a high school drop out now, can we?”

Jacob felt a swell of emotions rise up inside him. “Do-does it bother you?” he asked quietly.

“What?” Lily asked screwing her face up in confusion.

“That I probably won’t graduate,” his voice was cracking slightly. He was barely audible.

Lily’s breath caught in her throat. “You’ll graduate,” she said reassuringly.

“I probably won’t,” he said sadly. “It’s fine, just how it is.”

“Jacob Black,” Lily said firmly.

Jacob’s heart fluttered at the sound.

“It doesn’t matter to me whether or not you graduate, as long as you’re happy-“

The words echoed in his head, ‘as long as you’re happy.’ Jacob smiled to himself, savouring the words. That’s what he said about her.

“-but, if you need help let me know…I’m probably a good tutor.”

“Probably?” Jacob licked his lips before grinning widely.

“You’d be my first test subject,” Lily grinned.

“Well, that’s…ominous…” Jacob said, chuckling uncomfortably.

Lily grinned, “scared, Black?”

“Oh, you’re very terrifying,” Jacob said in a serious tone. “All four foot of you,” he teased.

A booming laugh escaped Lily. He could hear her slap her hand over her mouth. She looked towards her door, hoping not to have woken her mum.

She tried to supress her smile by biting her lips. “We can’t all be eight foot.”

“Six seven,” he corrected.

“Six seven,” Lily mocked. “I’ll have you know, I’m perfectly average!”

“You really gonna brag about being average?” Jacob grinned.

Lily hesitated. “Apparently so.”

Jacob chuckled lowly. “Well, then I feel I have to tell you, there is absolutely nothing average about you.”

Lily blushed furiously. “I don’t know about that,” she mumbled.

“I do,” he said firmly. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re making me blush,” Lily admitted quietly.

Jacob smiled smugly to himself. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she confessed.

“Good,” he said. Lily could hear the smugness in his voice.

The two sat on their beds smiling down the phones under a comfortable silence.

Lily broke it. “Jake?”

“Lils?”

“I have to go,” she whispered.

Jacob smiled softly as he glanced at the clock. It was late. “Okay.”

Lily chewed the inside of her lip as she smiled. “Good night.”

“Lils?”

“Yeah?” she asked.

Jacob’s mouth suddenly went dry. “Do you want to grab breakfast tomorrow?”

Lily’s stomach squirmed and flipped, performing summersaults whilst she swallowed her nerves. “That would be nice,” she whispered.

Happiness flooded through Jacob. “Uh, is six thirty okay?”

Lily nodded. “Sure.”

Somehow, Jacob’s ear wide grin grew larger threatening to split his face in two. “It’s a date.”

“Good night Jake,” she laughed dismissing his notion.

“Good night, Lils.”

Jacob laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling grinning from ear to ear. Unbeknown to him, elsewhere in the reservation, Lily laid on her bed doing the same.


End file.
